Philippines! Welcome to the Hetalia World Academy!
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: Maria was transferred by his boss in the World Academy for some reasons. She was living with her Big sister Indonesia and Indonesia's future husband, Netherlands. She will met her siblings her allies and her family. (The other chapters have Clannad/Clannad: After Story Scenes here)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To the World Academy!

_**My cousin convince me to publish the my Gakuen Hetalia Fanfic *sighs***_

_**Anyways! I hope you'll enjoy this one!~ Heehee~!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the World Academy!**

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, and suddenly…

"Maria… Maria wake up.." a young woman with a long dark chestnut hair shaking the tanned girl's body. The young woman was wearing a yellow blouse and black jeans. She was also wearing a pink apron

"Mrnnn.. Ate Indonesia… 5 minutes more…" the young girl named Maria groaned as she lifted up her blanket and she covered herself.

The young woman named Indonesia crossed her arms as she said seriously to the sleeping girl "You said that five times already and that was the sixth time.." she muttered "Anyways! Get up now and you will be late to your first day of school in the Hetalia Academy!" she groaned and she pulls the blanket

"W-What!" Maria stands up and her eyes widen. Indonesia fell down on the bed. "H-Hey! Watch out! I fell down here!" she rubs her butt as she glared at the young girl

"Ate! Why did you not tell to me! You are so mean!" she squeaks as she goes to the bathroom

The Indonesia's ears perk out and she stands up "Hey! Why I became mean to you!? It's your fault anyways!" she squeaks.

"Ugh.. I just… nah! Nevermind Ate Nesia!" Maria spoke up on the bathroom and she starts taking a bath

The Indonesia just sighs and she goes out on the room. "Maria, your uniform was on your close okey?"

"Yes Ate!"

**~~Philippines' POV~~**

Geez… Ate Nesia was so strict sometimes and oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. I represent the Republic of the Philippines! The older woman that I calling Ate is Kirana Kusnapaharani. She represents Indonesia and she was my older sister. Im living to her dorm since when my boss transfer me in the Academy last month. Actually, I dunno why my boss transferred me there… He just said to me that Academy will help me to face my obstacles in my life. Im already a junior student and I must take it seriously because I know… The subjects were getting harder.. hahaha.. And I want to meet all of the nations who enrolled in that academy… Geez… This year will be tough for me..

**~~End of Philippines POV~~**

Maria goes out on the bath room. She wipes her whole body and also her hair. She gets her uniform on the closet "So… This was the Asian uniform eh? It was blue… Maybe… The European uniforms were wearing a red uniform.." she glance at the skirt and she notice that it was so short.

"Wh-What the… T-This skirt was so short!" she squeaks "Ugh… No choice.. I must wear this.." she wears the uniform. She combs her hair and she puts a hairclip on her hair. She looks herself on the mirror and she sigh "I must go down and eat breakfast with Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands." she gets her bag on her bed and she goes down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ate!" Maria goes down on the stairs and she saw Netherlands reading a news paper while drinking coffee. "Ah.. Kuya… Good morning.." she bows and she sits down on her chair

Netherlands glance at the Filipina as he smiles "Morning.."

Maria raises her eyebrows "Eh? Why are you smiling like that Kuya?" she grins and she holds her chin.

Netherlands suddenly blushes and she faces away from her "What are you talking about?"

Maria grins more "Hmm? I think I know now why are you smiling like that Kuya.." she grins "You and Ate Nesia already have a baby right?" she winks

"W-What!?" Netherlands jumps out in his seat

"What are you talking about Maria!" Indonesia smacks Maria's head

"Ow!"

**XxXxX**

"Nuu… Im just saying some good news Ate.." Maria pouts as she eats salad.

A very big vein popped on Indonesia's head "Don't say like that Maria… I know that we are getting married next year and it's so bad when we have already a baby when we will get married…" she said

Maria smirks "Hmm? I know why! Because you don't want to be fat on your wedding dress right and you will get married anyways! So make a baby now!" she glared to the two couples

Indonesia cracks her knuckles "Hey… Do you want to smack you more eh?" she evilly smiles and she was already emitting her dark auras

Netherlands sweat drop and he comforted his future wife "Don't be like that Nesia..." he pats Indonesia's back and he smiles

"Ohh… Don't smile like that~ You making me blush" Indonesia shyly said while pushing Netherlands' body to her

Maria just sweat drop and she puts her chin on her hands. She saw Netherlands and Indonesia were already tickling each other. She senses something bad on the atmosphere. She must take a move "Oh dear… Don't do that in front of me.. It's really disgusting you know?" she frowns

Netherlands and Indonesia stop teasing each other and they blushes "A-Ah.. S-Sorry M-Maria.." Indonesia scratches her head

Netherlands cleared his throat and he spoke up "You must hurry now Maria.. You must to go to school.. This is your first day right?"

Maria smiled a bit "A-Ah yeah.."

Indonesia smiles to her young sister "You don't want to be late right? So go now.."

Maria stands up and she gets her bag hanging on her chair. "Okey! I will go now Kuya Netherlands! Ate Nesia! See ya later!" she smiles as she waves her hand to them.

"Goodbye!" they said and Maria closes the door.

**~~Philippines' POV~~**

Yep… You hear it right… Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands will get married next year. They were lovers when they were studying in the academy. Last year, When Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands already graduated, Kuya Netherlands asks Ate Nesia to marry him.. So.. There you go… My big sister say yes.. And they planned to marry when I will become a senior..

Anywaaayyss… They are 26 years old so… There's no problem when they will make a baby~ Heehee! I just want to take care a little child and I really love it! Hohoho!

I wonder if what will be my life on that Academy..

**~~End of POV~~**

Maria walks on the streets and she goes to the way where the academy was there. She notices that there are many cherry blossom trees on the every side on the street lights "Woah… I can't believe that these Cherry blossom trees grows here in England.." she glance at the cherry blossom tree. She just sighs and she continues to walk.

When she already on the academy, she enters on the academy's entrance. She greets every teachers and staffs that she met on the hallway. She must go first on the principal's office to get some important books that she will use during her class. When she already found the principal's office she takes a deep breath and she turns the door knob and she enters the room

"E-Excuse me M-Ma'am?" Maria shyly said while she closes the door. She saw the principal writing on the papers and the principal glance at the Filipina and she smiles "Ah… So you are Ms. Philippines eh? They were right.. Your beauty was very exotic.." the principal smiled more

Maria lightly blushes and she smiled back "A-Ah… T-Thank you M-Ma'am" she bows

"And oh! Have a sit.." she offered a sit to Maria and the Filipina nodded and she sat on the chair

The principal opens the drawer were the records of the transfer students were there. "So… You study in your place when you are second year?" she raises her eyebrows as she pushes her eyeglasses

Maria gasps a little as she said "Y-Yes M-Ma'am!" she closes her eyes tightly

The Principal blink twice and she giggles "Don't be nervous Ms. Philippines! I won't bite.." she said in teasing tone and she puts Maria's records on the drawer

Maria just sweat drop and she nervously laughs "Ahahaha.. Im sorry for that Ma'am.." she scratches her head

"Oh no.. You don't have to say sorry to me.. It's actually normal to a transfer student like you to nervous.." she giggles "Here, these are the important books that you'll need.." The principal gave the five books to Maria

"A-Ah.. Thank you Ma'am.." she smiles as she puts the books on her bag

"And this will be your I.D and this is your borrower's card for the library.." the principal also give the I.D and the borrower's card to Maria

"T-Thank you Ma'am.." Maria smiles and she wears her I.D and she puts the borrower's card on her bag.

"Oh yeah… I must call the president of the student council.." the principal gets the telephone and she dials some numbers

"Ah.. Hello.." the principal said

_"Oh… Madam… It's you.. What do you need Madam?"_

"Mr. Kirkland, Go to my office..." she spoke

_"Oh.. I see that Madam ***bam!* **You bloody twat! Im talking to the principal so keep quiet!"_

The principal sweatdropped while the Filipina was wondering why the principal was sweat dropping

"M-Mr. Kirkland? What was that?"

_"A-Ah! I-It's nothing Madam! It's just the students who bam on in the student council room.."_

_"IM THE HERO! HEY IGGY! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" _an American voice spoke up

_"You git! Stop it! Im talking to the principal okey!"_

"O-Okey? Im waiting you here.." the principal sweat dropped more

_"Y-Yes Madam.."_

The Principal just sighs and she puts down the telephone. She smiles at the Filipina "Oh.. Im sorry.. I think you already know what is the attitudes here in the academy.."

Maria sweat dropped "Ah.. Don't worry Ma'am.. I can handle them.." she sweat dropped more

"Oh yeah! I hear that you are the chairman of the ASEAN outside in this academy right?" the principal said

"A-Ah y-yes Ma'am.. Actually… They just nominated me as the chairman.. They just know that I can handle that position since I am really concerned about the economies in a certain country in the southeast Asia.."

"Oh! I see then.. Your allies in ASEAN were studying here.." the Principal smiled to her

"O-Oh.. R-Really M-Ma'am.." she sweat dropped _'Oh dear.. They will fire me up when they saw me here...' _she thought

"I think you can handle the position as the chairman of the ASEAN council officers.." the principal giggles

"W-What M-ma'am! B-But I-Im still new here a-and-

"Ms. Philippines, that position were already reserve to you, and Mr. Singapore suggested that you will be the Chairman on the ASEAN council officers." The principal said

Maria's mouth opens a little and she closes it "S-Singapore?" she unbelievingly said

The Principal nodded and she said "He was the current chairman of that organization but.. When he hears that the real chairman of the ASEAN will transferred here, he gives up on his position and he was just the vice chairman.."

Maria just sighs and she just accepts the position "Yes Ma'am I will accept the position.."

The principal smiles and she claps "Oh! That will be great! Here, put this pin on your I.D lace." she gives the Logo of the ASEAN organization pin to her "This is the proof that you are a member/chairman of ASEAN.."

Maria gets the pin and she puts the pin on her I.D lace "T-Thank you Ma'am.."

Before the principal will say something to Maria, the door opens and a young man enters on the room.

"You called for me Madam?" a dirty blond haired man with a huge caterpillar eyebrows spoke

"Yes, Arthur. This is Maria, The representation of the Philippines and she will be joining us at World Academy. She is the new chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers." The principal said as she introduced the girl next to her.

"Oh i see.." Arthur looks at the Filipina "W-Wait.. Maria?" he rubs his eyes

"Hmm?" Maria just stared at Arthur

"You didn't recognize me?" he said in sad tone

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head _'Hmm.. Arthur? Did i hear that name before?' _As Maria looked at him, she recognized something familiar to her_. 'Is he the one who always visits me and he was about to chase by Papa when he will give me some foods?.' _Her eyes widen "Oh! Arthur!" she smiles

"Oh dear.. I thought you forgot about me.." he sighs

Maria just sweat dropped "Ahahaha.."

The principal smiled to them "Oh… So you already know each other eh?" she smiles "Arthur, I would like you to show her around the campus and explain to her the rules and regulations."

"Yes Madam.." Arthur said

"Now go now, you should get to know the campus first before the bell rings" the Principal smiled to them

"Ah… Wait.. Arthur? You are the student council president?" Maria stared at the British man

"Y-Yes?"

Maria giggles "Ahahha.. I can't believe that you are the student council president since…" she holds her mouth and she must not laugh

Arthur sweat dropped "I think I know now what your thinking is.." he facepalmed

"Ahahah.. Don't worry! I will not continue it heehee" Maria teasingly said

"Now shall we start the tour?" She nodded at with that Arthur showed her around campus. It was only eight in the morning, so there is still one hour before the bell rings. As they walked through the hallways, he was eyeing her. Maria has become a woman now, no longer the child he took care of for three years.

Maria notice that Arthur was staring to her "Huh? There's something wrong Arthur?" she asks

"Ah.. It's nothing Maria.." he blushes lightly "I just notice that you've really grown.." he smiled

"Oh… I see…" Maria smiled back "So… How have you been Arthur?"

"I've been fine. Except that I have lots to do being the Student Council President"

"Have any girlfriends or Boyfriends?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said do you have a girlfriend or boyfriends?"

"Uhm, and why on earth would you ask a question like that? A-And what!? B-Boyfriends?! Are you saying that im a gay or something?"

"Ahahah~ Oh sorry~ I thought you are" Maria smirks

"Can we get back to the tour?" he blushes

"Sure" she giggles "Kuya Alfred said that you two were dating.."

Arthur coughs as he blushes. He stared at the Filipina "What the! Bloody hell! That Git say that to you!?" his eyes widen

Maria sweat dropped "Yep He said that so.." she grins

"Ugh! We didn't! Ugh! That git! I will smack him!" he emits his dark auras while the Filipina just sweatdropped

He continues to tour Maria. He showed her around the campus, Arthur explained to her the rules and regulations first, then explained to her that there are five classes in the campus, the European class, the Asian class, the Americas that it was divided by two: North America and South America, the African class and the Oceania class. There were also clubs were she could join in, and Arthur was in the Magic Club.

"The Magic Club? Umm, What do you do in there?" Maria had a questioned look upon her face.

"Potions, Spells, stuff like that, Do you want to join?" he grins

"Is there any qualifications for that?" she asks

"Well, your third eye must be open, otherwise you would think of us having a loose screw in the head"

"How many members are there?"

"Three. Romania, Norway and myself, were all in the European class"

"Oh, I see. But…" she shivered a little

"But what?"

"I-I don't want to join since… I-I hate ghosts and scary stuffs.." she shivers

"A-Ah.. I-Im sorry! Antonio was right.. You are really afraid of ghosts.." he sweat dropped

They both stopped in front of two large doors. "Arthur where are we?"

"This is the Student Council Room" he said as he opened the large doors in front of them revealing a very elegant room, with its high class furniture and décor.

"Wow.."

"Do you want to have tea?"

"Sure". They both entered the President's room, it was more marvelous than ever, it looks like a study, there's even a fireplace. Maria sat on one of the chairs as Arthur made tea.

"So are there any goals or something? Of being the student council's president?" she said as Arthur handed her, her tea.

"You see when the principal is out, I can act as the principal. And being the student council president was very hard job" he said nonchalantly.

"So you have that much power?" Maria was surprised as she imagined that Arthur was acting like the principal

"Oh yeah… The Principal said that you are the new chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers eh?" Arthur sits to the other chair

"Ah.. Yeah… Actually.. Im really the chairman of the ASEAN outside of the academy.."

"Oh! Really? Oh.. So that's why Singapore retire as a chairman of ASEAN Council Officers.."

"I know… The principal said to me that he did that because he heard that I will study here.." Maria sighs "By the way, what is the job of ASEAN Council Officers in the Academy? Im really curious.."

Arthur sips his tea "Actually, the duties of the ASEAN Council Officers are: They are the one who taking care of the peaceful relationships every student here."

"Ah… Sounds like that we were the Peace officers eh?" Maria giggles a little

"They are the one who adding and creating the rules and regulations here in the school.."

Maria stared at the young man "Eh? I thought that the student councils were the one who creating the rules and regulations.."

Arthur said "We are the one who checking it. So… being the chairman of that council.. Was kinda hard to.."

Maria facepalmed "Oh dear… It sure it was.." she said "Wait.. The rules and regulations that you stated to me awhile back are… Singapore and the others make that?" she unbelievingly said

"Yes.." he said "The second duties of the ASEAN council officers was they are the one who beating up the bullies here in the school and making sure that the peaceful atmosphere of the academy was still the same.."

"Diyos ko.. That Singapore really retire as the chairman. He just became a vice chairman.. Ugh! That guy really wants that I will face many stress.."

"Ahahahaha.. He was just doing his duty… And besides… He doesn't want to become a chairman since he was not comfortable in that position.." he laughs a bit "He was comfortable as the vice chairman.."

Maria face palmed "Ugh.. The same as ever.." she smiles

When she finished her tea, the bell suddenly rung. "Time for us to get going" Arthur said as he stood up and placed his cup on the tray. "I'll lead you to your class.."

Both of them goes out in the Student Council's room and headed for the Asian Class. Students were already in their rightful rooms and the teachers were already there. As they both reached the room, Arthur knocked on the door, and the teacher came out.

"Sir, this is Maria and she will be joining the Asian Class" he said as he handed the paper which has Maria's student documents.

"Alright, Wait there for a moment as I announce it in class" the teacher said as he walked right back in the room.

"I guess, I'll see you later eh?" Maria said with a nervous laugh

"Don't be nervous about it" he said with an encouraging look. "Well then good luck" he said as he left

"Everybody, listen up, you have a new classmate and she will be joining us from now on" the teacher said as he welcomed the new student. "Please introduce yourself"

Maria gulps a little _'Oh dear… I must be serious! SERIOUS MARIA.. SERIOUS!' _she thought

"I wonder who that could be…" Vietnam said

Maria slowly walks to the room and she face to them with a warm smile "Hello everyone, my name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, I represent Philippines" She bows "I hope we could be good friends" she smiles more.

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Please review!~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Asians

**_Here's the Chapter 2!_**

**_Oh my... My first day of school will be on June 3! I think that i will update the chapter in Friday night, Saturday and Sunday~ huuhuuhuu... ;A;_**

**_Anyways! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Asians**

Some of the students in the classroom were curiously looking at the Filipina. Some of them know the girl.

Xiang curiously staring at Maria "Wait… She sounds familiar to me.."

Yao's mouth slightly opens as he talks "M-Maria is here ~aru! Is that really her? She really grew up!"

"W-What! I-Is t-that Maria?" Lien rubs her eyes

Chao smiled a bit "Lee was right, the chairman will transfer here ~ana.."

"K-Kyaahh.. J-Jie-Jie!~" Mei silently squealed as she covered her face

All of the students were mumbling each other. Except for a one guy, and that guy was Kiku. He was staring at the Filipina as he leaned on his chair. _"P-Piri-san was here.. I-Is that really her? She really looks matured now.." _he thought

Maria was looking down on the floor. She tightens her grin on her bag and the teacher spoke uo

"Thank you Maria, you can take that seat next to Kiku" said the teacher as her eyes' widen when she heard the name. The man stared right into her; He has short black hair and black eyes. It was Japan, sure he invaded her place and caused her great pain and suffering for three years, the good thing is, she forgave him, because nothing ever good comes out of anger, plus he always helped her out whenever she is in trouble. But the problem is, she cannot say his first name and she always calls him 'Honda-san'

Maria walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned and the teacher starts discussing

As class ended. Everyone wants to talked to the new comer

"Piri-san, I'm so glad you finally joined us" as Kiku gave her a smile.

"Oh! Honda-san! I hope that we will be good oh.. I mean.. more good best friends?" She said softly. The two of them were best friends. She didn't know if she can trust Kiku. But deep in her heart, she really wants to trust him like the way she trusted him in the past.

"So… You're calling me with my last name.." he said in a sad tone but he didn't show that he was totally sad when he said that. _'I think… This will be hard from us to adjust..' _he thought

"A-Ah… Im getting use to it Honda-san.." she nervously smiled _'Ugh! What am I thinking!? Im not use to it when im calling him 'Honda-san'_she thought. In the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching her.

"Jie-Jie!" a girl with pink flowers on her head glomps at Maria. And that makes Maria fells on the chair.

Maria rubs her back from the strong impact as she stared at the girl who hugging her. "M-Mei! I-It's you- Gah!" she squeaks as the girl tightens her hug

"J-Jie-Jie! *sniff *sniff* I miss you so much!" Mei said and she release Maria from her hug as she wipes her tears

Maria's eyes soften as she stands up and she lend her a hand to Mei "You silly girl, you make some surprise hug to your sister eh?" she grins

Mei accepts Maria's help. She smiles more "Heehee~!" she giggles

Then another girl approached her, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a paddle with her. "Vietnam!" Maria shouted as she was so happy to see a fellow South East Asian nation and also her sister.

Lien didn't say a word as she hugs the Filipina so much "Maria… Maria I miss you!" she muttered

Maria just smiled as she pats Vietnam's head "Me too.. A-And H-Hey… Don't acts like a little sister here eh! We are just the same age!" she sweat dropped

"Ahahaha~ Sorry about that Maria" Lien scratches her head

"Oh~! If isn't the kaichou-san!" Maria glance at the Bruneian who smiling to her

"Oh… It's you Vince.." Maria said in monotone voice. Before Brunei will tease Maria, she gave him a death glare "Don't you dare tease me or else I'll cut your throat.." she glints

"E-Eeep! I-I now!" Brunei shivered he steps backward

"You must not tease chairman ~ana" a young man carrying a baby elephant and he was wearing eyeglasses

"Oh.. Chao! Nice to meet you again~!" Maria smiles to him

Thailand smiles wider "Ahh! I really love your smile chairman ~ana!" he sparkles

"Hey, are you forgetting us?" as two hands tapped Maria's shoulders. She was surprised to see Malaysia, her sister and Cambodia. "Oh, my god, I didn't know you two were here"

"Of Course we are, sissy!" Malaysia said. Malaysia was hanging out with South Korea, so… she gets some fancy words from him

Maria sweat dropped "Hey… Don't call me sissy.." she said in monotone voice

"Ahahahaha… She was hanging out with Young Soo…. That's why she was saying some 'Fancy Words' and stuffs" Cambodia giggles

"At least Im not hanging out with a pervert!" scowled Malaysia. "Right Maria?" she said as she winked at Maria.

Before Maria could even react, the two already started a fight. "Not these two again, ~aru" said a somewhat another familiar accent to Maria. She looked up at the man, he was in a ponytail, had a slim figure, and amber eyes. He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Hello, Maria aru~!" he said but Maria just gave him a questioned look. "Hmm, You don't remember me don't you ~aru?" Maria just stayed quiet and she blink twice. "Maybe I will call you in THAT name ~aru" he grins

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head _'Huh? THAT name?'_

He cleared his throat and he said "Hello… Ma-I"

Then something triggered within her memory. A man who traded with her before Spain came and took her. Maria covered her mouth, indicating that she remembered him. "You're the old man who trade some awesome stuffs!, China! Yes! Lolo China!"

"Aah, finally she remembers ~aru" China laughed "Just call me Kuya Yao and don't call me an Lolo, you make me feel like I'm ancient " he said.

Maria pouts a little "B-But.. Papa said to me so.."

"But I'm your big brother also ~aru! And call me big brother in your own language ~aru!" he gleamed his eyes

Maria sweat dropped a bit and she says "K-Kuya Y-Yao? Eh?" she giggles

Yao cannot force himself to not scream and as was expected, he scream "Yes! She calls me Big Brother!" he said

"I think that… You mustn't call him big brother, Piri-nee" intervened a man with choppy brown hair and is holding a panda plushie. He has also thick eyebrows, but they weren't thick as England's.

"Oh… Hong! It's you.." Maria smiled to him. Xiang and Maria have some conflicts each other when there's something happens to Xiang's people in her place. But their relationship is the same as always, the two of them are great friends.

Mei gleamed as she hugs Xiang "Oh!~ Babe! It's you!" she giggles

"B-Babe!?" Maria's mouth slightly open as the word 'Babe' rings on her ears.

Xiang blushes a little "M-Mei.. I-It's very embarrassing since your sister didn't know what is our relationship is.." he scratches his head

Mei perk out as she stared to the Filipina "Ah… Yeah.. Jie-Jie! This is my boyfriend, Xiang~!" she giggles

Maria's eyes soften as she said "I am approve to your relationship.. But remember this! Study first before marriage!" she warned

"We know that well!" the two couples said in unison

Maria felt that someone gets her hairclip. "Hey! Who the heck gets my hairclip you ba-." She saw Laos and Myanmar smiling to her

Myanmar smiled as he gives Maria's hairclip "Finally! The real chairman is here now~" he said as Laos nodded

Maria smiled back. She gets her hairclip and she wears it in her hair "You two really not change at all Myo and Louie~" she giggles

"Maria! Let's play Poker!" a man with eyeglasses taps Maria's shoulder

"E-Eh?" Maria glance at the man. _'Oh yeah! This guy is Macau! He is the one who taking my professional boxers to his place to fight Kuya Mexico's boxers!' _she thought. She remembered the rules and she forgot that she was the Chairman of the ASEAN council officers "B-But… I-It's against the rules Macau.." she sweat dropped

"I think that you forgot that she was the Chairman, Macau.." a man with an eyeglasses said to Macau while reading books

Macau shivered a little as he scratches his head "Ahahahaha.. Yeah.. I forgot about that.."

Maria stared at the young man as she gave him a glare "Nuu… Lee! Why did you give the position to me you idiot!" she smacks the man named Lee

"O-Oww.. C-Chairman.. Im just the vice chairman and I am not comfortable with the position of Chairman... So... I give that postion to you since you are the best chairman.." Singapore said

Maria puffs her cheeks "Ughh! You didn't even change a bit!"

"You too… But in the physical appearance is not…" He said with a warm smile

Maria blushes a bit as she puffs her cheeks "Shut up.."

Kiku just stared at Maria and Lee. He was kinda jealous on their relationship. Maria and Lee were already close to each other and he didn't know if Maria was in love to him. As Kiku knows Maria, she treats Lee as a friend. But… Lee has special feelings to Maria. And that thing makes Kiku scared.

Then someone grabbed Yao's breast from behind. "Your breasts are mine da-ze!" Yao was startled at this gesture. "Get off of me, Young –Soo!"

"Ahehehehe… Your next… Maria-unnie!" Young Soo grabs Maria's breast

Maria blushes so hard "Gyyaaah! Young Soo! Stop it!"

Before Young Soo start to massage Maria's breast, Mei, Lien and Aya kicks the Korean's butt

"Don't you dare touch Jie-Jie's breast Young Soo-gege!" Mei crossed her arms as she glares at the Korean. Lien and Aya agreed on what Mei said to Young Soo (NOTE: Aya is Malaysia)

"Ugh guess, I have to break Aya and Kim before they could get really hurt" said Lien. Lien has a big sister type personality. By the help of Maria and Chao, she can smile a bit and she has a childish side when she was with Maria

"So Maria, do you want to join us for lunch?" Cambodia smiles to Maria

"Sure~!" she said, and with that the bell rang, and the nations broke up their petty fights and went back to their respective chairs as the teacher came.

As the bell rung and which means that it was lunch time. Every nation in every class went out of their rooms and headed for the cafeteria. As the Asian nation was walking in the cafeteria Maria asked Lien and Aya. "Oh yeah… How long did Xiang and Mei are couples?" she said it curiously

"Hmm… 2 years… Why do you ask Maria?" Lien said

Maria gasp a bit "Oh nothing! Im just worried on their studies.." she said it nervously

"Ohh~! The sister mode of Maria strikes again!" Aya said in teasingly tone while Lien was giggling

Maria raises her eyebrows and she sighs "Don't mess up with me Aya.." he said in monotone voice

Lien said "Don't worry Maria, I'm sure that they will not neglect their studies~"

Maria wryly smiles "I hope so.."

As they walked past the European students who were taking their lunch, Maria suddenly heard someone shouted her name.

"Maria, mi hija!" the man shouted as he hugged Maria. Everyone in the European table was now startled.

"Espagne, you have a daughter?" said a blonde man who had long hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, he has a daughter, you bloody frog!" she heard Arthur shouted to the man.

"Mi hija, I've missed you so much" Antonio said as he tightened his hug on his daughter.

"I've missed you too papa, but I-I can't breathe" she said and she notice that the Asian class gave her an assuring look that it's alright for her to catch up with her father.

"Oh, Im sorry Mi Hija and are you okey?"

"Yes Papa~" she winks

"Thank Goodness that you're okey.." Antonio said as he faced the European class. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Las Islas Filipinas, but you can all call her Maria"

Maria facepalmed and she said "Papa… Don't call me t-that n-name.." she trembles a little as she hid her blush

"What name Mi Hija?"

"U-Umm... L-Las Islas Filipinas of course.." she pouts

"D'aaww.. Why Mi Hija? You still remember that I call you Mi Hijo in the past?" he grins

Maria perk out as she stared to her two sister who giggling. She puffs her cheeks "Papa!"

"Ah, Maria such a beautiful name~" the blonde man said as he took Maria's hand and kissed it. "I am Francis, the country of love" he said as he winked at her that makes Maria shivered

"Stop, harassing the poor Filipina, you git" Arthur said as he pulled Francis' collar.

And with that both of them stated strangling each other and then, a young woman with a dark skin and her hair was ponytailed in to two and there's a ribbon on it pushes them away from each other

"Papa, I have to get back to the Asian cla-" said Maria but was stopped when she saw a very familiar looking face. He had dark brown hair and has amber eyes. He also has a curl in his hair and was holding a eating a tomato. "Romano!" she shouted and quickly hugged the boy who was seating next to what looks like his twin. "Ooh~! Ita-chan~!" she also hugs Romano's twin, Italy

"~Vee! Sorella!" Italy hugs back. Maria releases Italy from the hug and she hugs Romano again

"Stop hugging me you mango bitch" Romano scowled.

A very big vein popped on Maria's head as she punches Romano's stomach

"A-Ah! M-Mi Hija!" Antonio worriedly said

"You bitch! Why did you do that for!?" Lovino glared at the Filipina

Another big vein popped on Maria's head as she gets the tomato on the table as she puts it on Romano's mouth "You idiot… It seems that your words didn't change at all.." she said as she go back on talking to Antonio "Sorry Papa but I will go now.." she said as she grabs Lien and Aya's hands and they go to their table

"I understand, mi hija, we should catch up later.. B-But A-Are you angry!?" Antonio said as he cried

"No Papa… SOMEONE JUST RUIN MY DAY.." Maria said it aloud

Lovino eats the tomato in his mouth as he shouts "Che! Mark my words Mango Bitch! I have a day to fight with you!"

Antonio sweat dropped "L-Lovi!"

Maria just ignores him. She keeps on pulling Lien and Aya's hands "That stupid.. He didn't change at all.." she said in a creepy tone. Actually, she was not angry. She was totally pissed on Romano's potty mouth.

Lien and Aya just sweat dropped. And suddenly someone crashed into her, which made that person's lunch spill onto her. Everybody in the cafeteria gasped, as she had ketchup and Mayonnaise in her blouse, tomato and lettuce were in her hair, a patty was in her legs , and to top it all off, she was soaking wet because of the soda. She was starting to tear up, she cannot believe that this is happening to her._ '__Don't cry stupid… I don't want that they will see me crying! Ugh! This stupid guy not watching his way!?' _she said it to her mind. She shook her head "You stupid! Why the hell did you do that fo-." her eyes widen when she saw the man who crush into her.

Lien holds Maria's shoulder "M-Maria! A-are you okey?"

Aya removes the lettuce on her head and the patty on her legs "Geez… This is not good"

"Dude, I'm so sorry-.. Huh? Maria?" the man who crashed into her said, and then he noticed that she was already sobbing and the hot tears were flowing on her cheeks. Maria's cheeks were already red and bit her lower lip

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Yush! Chapter 2 complete!_**

**_Please review!~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Eating Lunch in the Rooftop

**Chapter 3: Eating lunch in the rooftop**

"Damn you American Bastard!" Romano shouted as he helped Maria get back to her feet. Everyone was startled especially Spain, Romano wasn't the kind of guy who would do gestures like this. Sure he has a potty mouth which he uses all of the time, but he's actually a soft guy in the inside.

"Look, Maria, I'm so sorry" as Alfred tried to approach her but Maria was hiding behind Romano and she was sobbing hysterically while Lien and Aya were comforting Maria.

"Listen to me you hamburger eating bastard, if you lay another finger or even touch mi sorella again, I will remove your fucking eyeballs and i will put it to your fucking mouth!" Again, he can't be helped for using cursed words, and what Romano said freaked out the American.

"Okay, okay I understand" Alfred said while freaking out.

_'Godammit! I hate this! I hate this I hate this! It's really embarrasing!' _Maria sniffs a bit as she runs away from the Cafeteria. "Maria!" Lien was about to follow her but "Don't follow me!" she shouts and that's make Lien angry to the American "Ugh! You idiot! You didn't even looking on your way! And now what you've done!" she said in an angry tone

Aya nodded "You know, you must say sorry to her when you saw her!" she hissed

"I-I know but-

"But what you hamburger tomato bastard!? You will hurt Mi Sorella again!?" Romano said

Alfred said it seriously "Hey dude.. You're the one who teasing her so beat it up.."

Romano cannot control himself. He wants to punch Alfred's face. He cracks his knuckles and he said "Why you.." he was about to punch him but thankfully, he was tackled by Laos and Myanmar.

"Rule number 4, no fighting in the academy.." They glance at the Singaporean who glaring to them "Aya, Lien… Why you did not fixed this mess? You are the one of the members of ASEAN.." he stared at the two nations

"Ah! We sorry! We are just comforting Maria.." Lien said

Aya scratches her head "But… She cried in no time and… yeah.." she sighs

Lee sighs and he said "Don't worry to the Chairman, she was a cry baby but she can handle her position…"

Antonio finds Maria and calling her name "Mi Hija! Dammit! You estupido!" he was going to punch Alfred but he was tackled by Brunei and Cambodia.

Singapore pushes his glasses as he stared at England "Arthur… Maybe, we should report this to the principal…"

Arthur just sighs "I guess so.." he glance at Alfred and Romano "You two will come with me. This situation must be know by the Principal.."

"Oh men! Iggy!"

**In the Girl's Comfort Room:**

Maria ran to the girl's bathroom. She closed the door so no one could enter and looked at herself in the mirror; she wiped out the tears that were still forming in her eyes. "Maria… Why did you cry!? Dammit… I know that Kuya Alfred didn't mean to… B-But!" she closes her eyes tightly "Everyone saw it and it's really embarrassing!" she squeaks. She cleans herself and washes her hair. She sighs and she said "Ugh.. I smell hamburgers… Eww.." she shivered. When she opens the door, she met the black ones. "Oh…" she blinks twice as she stared at the Japanese man

Kiku blushes a little "A-Ah.. P-Piri-san.."

Maria was curious why he was behind on the Comfort room. She asked "Honda-san… Why are you here?"

"A-Ah… Y-You see.. U-Umm.." he cannot say a word as he scratches his head

Maria just sighs and she smiled "Come on, say the truth now.." she giggles

Kiku sighs and he said it in worried tone "I saw you in the cafeteria and…" he sighs more "I saw… everything.."

Maria's eyes stared on the floor as she grips her skirt so tight "So… Im very funny there… Right?"

Kiku's eyes soften. He knew that she was totally embarrassed on what happened to her awhile back. Actually, he didn't laugh on what happens to her. He was actually worried to her. "No.. Im not.." he replied

Maria gasps a bit as she stared to Kiku "H-Honda-san…"

Kiku smiled to her "You see, im here because im very worried to you. I know that you'll cry.."

Maria sadly smiles to him. Some of the memories were triggered on her mind. She remembered that when she was about to cry, Kiku was there for her. Kiku let her to cry in his chest and Kiku was hugging her to comfort her. She smiled a bit and she giggles "I remember the last time.." she whispers

"Huh?"

"Ah! Oh! It's nothing Honda-san.." she giggles

Kiku happily said to her "By the way Piri-san! I guess that your smell is Alfred-san's hamburger.."

Maria pouts a little "Yeah.. Yeah.. I know.." she crossed her arms as she face away from him

Kiku sweat dropped "P-Piri-san! D-Don't be like that! And… There's some uniforms on the ASEAN room.." he said

"R-Really?" her eyes shimmered

"Hai! So.." Kiku grabs her hand and he smiles "Let's go!" he pulls Maria as they run to the hallways.

Maria just staring to the Japanese man who was holding her hand. _'This feeling… I feel that… We were running in the meadows..' _she thought

When they finally on the ASEAN room, Kiku gets the key on his pocket and he unlocked the door. They get in on the room as Maria looks at the decors and the furniture on the room. "Wow… So.. This is the ASEAN council officer's room eh?" she sits on the couch as she looks at Kiku "Honda-san.. Are you also a member of the ASEAN? I bet that you are not a member of the ASEAN outside of the academy.."

Kiku goes on the closet as he opens the closet "Im not the member of this council… But…" he gets the uniform on the closet and he close it "I am the one who holding the key here.."

Maria jaw dropped a little "Why?"

Kiku smiles to her "Ahahah… I don't know.. But the principal gave me the key of this room.." he gives the uniform to Maria

Maria gets the uniform and he replied "Oh… W-Wait… This is different Honda-san.. This is not the uniform of Asian student.." the uniform was very different. The color of the skirt was peach and the stripes were color black. The blouse was white and there's a neck tie on it and the symbol of the academy was on the neck tie.

"Ah… That uniform is for the students who are belongs to the ASEAN council. I think that they didn't use that uniform because… The chairman was not wearing that uniform."

Maria face palmed and she sighs "I think that they will use this uniform now.." she stands up and she goes to the c.r of the room "Honda-san! Don't peek okey!?" she winks

Kiku blushes so hard "I-Im not peeking!"

Maria just giggles as she changes her clothes. After a few minutes, Maria goes out on the c.r and she saw Kiku who reading Magazines (NOTE: The magazine is not R-18) "Honda-san! How do I look?"

Kiku glance at the Filipina and he suddenly blushes. The uniform was really appropriate in her body. Her hair was already ponytailed and loose tendrils that were framing her face and, a three Sampaguitas were on the side of her hair.

Kiku drools a little and he removes his drool "W-Wow…"

Maria sweat dropped a bit "I think… That 'wow' means… It's good right?"

Kiku stands up and he smiles "Yes of course.."

Maria smiles back and suddenly, her stomach growled and she blushes. Kiku raises his eyebrows and he said "Are you hungry?"

Maria nodded and she said "Yes.. Im hungry.. B-But.."

"But what?"

Maria stared at the Japanese man "Im afraid to go there and I think that.. They will back-stabbing at me…" the tears were flowing on her cheeks. "I-I don't want t-to-." She was about to say that 'I don't want to happened that again on me..', Kiku wipes Maria's tears on her cheeks and he smiled "Shh.. Don't worry… I have a bento here.." he gets the paper bag on the couch.

"E-Eh?"

"Come on! Let's eat on the rooftop" he smiles

Maria said "I-Is it okey to take a lunch there?"

"Yes… Actually, when im was lonely, im not hanging up with Germany-san and Italy-san and im eating my bento in the rooftop and im just enjoying the essence of clean air in there."

"Oh.. I see.."

**In the rooftop:**

Kiku and Maria sit on the bench there and Kiku gets the two lunch box in the paper bag and he gives the another lunch box to Maria "Oh… Thank you Honda-san.."

"Doitashimashite, Piri-san.." he smiled as he opens his lunch box. His lunch was an egg omelet, salted salmon, salad and tempura. Maria also opens the lunch box. She squealed and she smiled at Kiku "Honda-san! Did you make this one?" Maria shows the lunch box and the foods were the patterned so neat and there was the face of Pikachu was form on the lunch box.

Kiku blushes a bit and he smiled "Ah.. Yes Piri-san.." he holds his chopsticks and he picks the egg omelet in his lunch box and he eats it.

Maria smiled and she readies the chopsticks and she picks up the tempura. "Heehee~! See? I know now how to use chopsticks~!" she giggles

Kiku smiled to her "Well that was a great achievement Piri-san"

Maria nodded as she bites the tempura. She chews it and suddenly, her cheeks slowly tinted a very light pink. "Guu! I love it! I really love your dishes Honda-san!" she giggles and she eats more.

Kiku smiled more. "Thank you.." he continues to eat

The two of them happily eats their lunch. They talk to each other about their lives.

"So… Honda-san how's your life as a student here in the academy?" Maria said as she drinks soda.

Kiku said "It's very fine Piri-san. I know that there are many riots here and stuffs but actually I love this academy.."

Maria just stared at the Japanese man. It seems that he was enjoying the wind on the rooftop. "Honda-san…"

"Yes?"

Maria perks out as she waves her hand "Ah! It's nothing!" he sweat dropped

"How about you Piri-san? How's your life as a student here?"

Maria stared at the can of soda on her hands. "Well… It's kinda hard to adjust here… Maybe… I can use to it.." she smiled

Kiku's eyes widen. She even smiles even if she was in the great problem with the other students here in the academy. He knew that she was a smiling type. But those smiles that she always plastered on her face were fake. He never sees her true smile when her Papa betrays her and even when he invades her vital regions. He sighs and he said "I think.. It's my fault.." he sadly smiles to Maria

"Huh? What do you mean Honda-san?" she raises her eyebrow

Kiku deeply catches his breathe and he said "It's my fault why you were giving every people a fake smile.."

She gasps and she puts the soda on her side "N-No… It's not your fault. I just don't want they will saw me crying or anything else." She lowered her head "Just like what happens in the cafeteria. I don't want to cry and im trying to smile… B-But… I can't.. I can't control it…"

Kiku fixed his mind up and he stands up. Maria glances to him and he spoke up "If you want to cry…. Just cry on my shoulder whatever you want.." he looks at the Filipina and he smiles

Maria smiles back "Thank you… You made my day calm…" she stands up and she smiles again to him "Let's go now? I think that 5 minutes more before the time~" she winks

Kiku laughs "Ahaha… Yeah right.." he gets the things up and he said "Let's go?"

"Yes!"

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

**_Yepp... I really love this chapter HONESTLY huehue~!_**

**_Wait for the next Chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Maria meets Lili and Vash

**_Im sorry! I think that i will be in abnormal updating now! on monday, it's our first day of school. Uwaaah!_**

**_So im trying my best to finish the other fanfic ;A;_**

**_Oh yeah! I can update the other chapters during friday, saturdays and sundays! ._**

**_SO here it is! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maria meets Lili and Vash**

Maria and Kiku decided to go back to the cafeteria and what greeted her was a worry looking Antonio and a still pissed off Romano.

"Mi hija, are you alright?" he said while he inspected her for scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine papa, there's nothing for you to worry about"

"If you say so mi hija" he said happily.

"I do apologize for Alfred's behaviour Maria" as Arthur intervened "Woah.. You already wearing the new uniform of the ASEAN eh?" he smirks

Antonio and Lovino stared at the Filipina's uniform "Wow! Looking good Mi Hija!"

"Ah.. It's okey.. And H-Hey! Don't look at me like that! Your stares creeps me out! Umm… Honda-san just gave this to me.." she smiles "Anyways, Honda-san where here to comfort me~" she giggles

Arthur, Antonio and Lovino stared at the Japanese man "Ah! Thank you very much Senior Kiku!" Antonio said while he burst into tears

"Oh… It's nothing Antonio-san.."

"Well then, I'll leave you four then" he said as he walked away.

"Oh, right, I still have to help Bella! So.. See you later! Come on Romano!" Antonio said to Romano. "Next time, watch your way mango bitch.. So sushi man… Watch Mi Sorella okey?" Romano said as he follows Antonio. Now, Maria and Kiku were the only one who was on the cafeteria.

Maria burst into laughter "Ahahahahaha! M-My f-fratello c-calls y-you *pfft!" she laughs more

"Hey…" Kiku sweat dropped

"I wonder if you were wearing a sushi mascot.." she imagines that Kiku was wearing a sushi mascot and he was yelling 'I love Sushi!'. Maria laughs more "Ahahahaha! Sushi man!" she tease Kiku

Kiku just sighs "Okey.. Okey.. I am the sushi man now.." he laughs "Let's go then?"

"Okey!" she gleamed as she took Kiku's hand and she hums happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When they already on the classroom, the bell rings and Lien, Mei and Aya approach them "Jie-Jie! Are you okey?" Mei checks her whole body if there's some bruises and wounds.

Maria sweat dropped "Ah! Im okey!"

Lien said "Wow! You already wear the uniform!?" she said it aloud

"Uhh…" she stared at Kiku "Hey… It's your fault why they already asking me about this stupid uniform" she whispers

"As if you didn't smell hamburgers.." Kiku smirks as he goes to his sit

Maria puffs her cheeks "Meanie.."

Aya laughs a bit "Ahohoho! I think that you two were getting close to each other eh!?" she winks

Maria blushes a little "W-Wha?"

Lien smirks at Maria "Ohh… That would be great! My sister will have a boyfriend just like me~!" she giggles

"WHAT?" Maria said in a creepy tone as she glints her eyes

Lien shivered a little as she laughs "Ahahaha! T-The t-teacher w-was already h-here s-so… LET'S GO BACK TO OUR SITS!" she laughs and she go back to her sit

Maria just face palmed and Aya and Maria go back to their sits. And Mei, it seems that she was annoyed on what she heard about the close relationship of Kiku and Maria. _'No way… I think that… I need.. To…' _she didn't finish her thoughts because the teacher comes in on the classroom. She immediately goes back to her sit.

**_After the Class…_**

Maria immediately goes out on the room and she saw Alfred was waiting behind the door. "Oh… Kuya.." she smiled

Alfred perks out and he kneels down "IM SO SORRY! I didn't mean that I will do that to my little sister! I didn't mean it I promise!"

Maria sweat dropped. Alfred didn't change at all. He always likes that when he does something wrong "So… You were get reported to the principal eh?" Maria smirks

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah! But the principal just give me a warning ahahah!" he laughs

Maria forgot that she was going to call Indonesia about her things. "Im better get going kuya, I have something to do~ bye!" she waves her hand and Alfred waves his hand too.

Maria was finding the telephone stand. Thank goodness that she still remembers the place where the telephone stand is. Thanks to Arthur. Maria finds the telephone stand and she dials the number of Indonesia.

_'Hello?'_

"Ate Nesia, it's me Maria."

_'Oh~! My baby girl! So.. How's your life there?'_

"Umm.. Well… It's kinda hard." She sighs "There's something happens to me during the lunch break and it's really embarrassing."

_'Ehh! What's happened!' _Indonesia said it aloud. Maria perks out as she shook her head.

"A-Ate.. Y-You see… Kuya Alfred bumped at me and his lunch were… spilled on my uniform.."

_'Arhhgg.. That guy…'_

"A-Ate! Don't worry about that! A-And.. I will go now there to get my things I will live now in the academy's dormitory."

_'Oh! Don't worry! I will go there and give your things to the guard. Okey!?'_

"A-Are you sure Ate?"

_'Of course! Anyways, I will get going now so bye!'_

**_*toot toot toot*_**

Maria puts the telephone back and she goes to the garden. She was wondering all around the campus. She decided to go to the library to look some books to borrow. When she was finally on the library, her eyes widen because of many bookshelves were standing every corner. "Wow… Awesome.." she walks and she greeted the librarian. She was finding a book named 'Alice and the Wonderland'. She likes that story since the life of Alice was much related to her life.

She goes to the novel section and she saw a young girl with a green ribbon on her head and her hair was short blonde hair. The girl gasps and she saw Maria. Maria smiles to her and the girl smiles back. Maria was always fond of reading, especially fictions and went to the fiction section. Maria finds her favorite book. She finally finds the book and she gets it. When she will go to the librarian to check that she borrows some books, she notices that the girl cannot reach the book that she wanted. She tries so hard but she cannot. Maria gets the book that the girl wanted to reach and she gave it to her. "Here" Maria smiles to her as she gives the book to the girl

"Ah.. Thank you.." she said it softly

Maria raises her eyebrows and she notice that the color of her uniform. It was red. "Are you from the European class?" Maria asked her

"O-Oh yes Ms. Maria.."

"Eh? How did you know my name?"

"I-It's because I saw you in the cafeteria…"

Maria gasps and she remembers on what happens to her. She face palmed and she nervously smiled "O-Oh… I-I see.."

"Oh yeah! M-My name is Lili Zwingli, I represents Liechtenstein.." she bows

Maria smiles to her "Nice to meet you to Lili.."

Lili blushes and she smiles back "Y-You're.. so beautiful.." she said

Maria blushes a bit and she giggles "Ah.. Thank you but you're more beautiful~" she pats Lili's head

Lili denies "Oh no! Im not Ms. Maria!" she pouts a little

Maria giggles and suddenly, a very familiar voice spoke up "Lili.."

Lili and Maria look on the man and it was Switzerland. He was carrying a shotgun and he has short blonde hair just like Lili. "Lili let's go now, it's getting dark and-." His eyes catch the attention of Maria. "W-Wait… You are Maria right? You are the one who giving your products to our country right?"

A big question mark appeared on Maria's head "Wait… Hmm.." she thinks "Ah! You are Switzerland right? Oh yeah thank you for the cheese that you gave to us.." she smiles

Vash smiles back "Ah.. It's okey.. You are the one who giving me and besides.. We were friends"

"Ahaha.." Maria just smiles and this is the time that Lili will join on their conversation.

"U-Um.. Brother? You know Ms. Maria for so long?"

"Oh yes.. His boss and my boss were talking about the products and of course.. Im helping her also for the economic needs.." he said

"Oh! So… She will be my friend also brother?"

Vash pats Lili's head "Of course! Maria is a girl so there's no problem with that.."

A very big vein popped on Maria's head "Hey.. Are you calling me a boy or something?" she gave him a crack smile

Vash sweat dropped "Im not saying that you are a boy haha and you are neutral like me.." he laughs "And.. It must be neutral and no one else!" he said it pride fully

Maria face palmed and she said "You didn't change at all.."

"Do you want to eat snacks with us?" Lili smiles to Maria

Maria smiles to her "U-Umm…" she looks at Vash if that's okey with him to join them to eat snacks. Vash smiles to her, which means he also agreed.

Maria giggles "Of course! Eating snacks while reading books is fine~" she said it childish voice

**Outside of the Library:**

The trio was in the outside of the library. Drinking tea and eating cookies and pastries. Outside of the library was so beautiful also. It was grand it had a classic touch to it but it was also made of marble from the floor to the stairs, and there were also paintings, it felt like she was in an estate or something.

"Wow… You made this one Lili?" Maria asks Lili as she bites the cookie

Lili blushes a little "Y-Yes.."

Maria chews the cookie on her mouth and she smiles "Mmm… It's really good! I hope that Vash was really stuff when he eats your foods.." she stares at Vash who drinking tea while reading the academy newspaper

Lili just smiles "T-Thank you very much Ms. Maria!"

"Ah! Don't call me Miss! It's really embarrassing though.." Maria scratches her cheeks

Lili shook her head "Im not compatible when I calling you in your name. Since you are older than me.." she blushes a little

Maria's eyes soften and she smiles "You really a polite girl… And I hope that your brother was not teaching you SOMETHING.." she smirks at Vash

"W-What! I-Im not teaching anything! IM HONEST!" he said it aloud

Lili scolded her brother "Brother! We are still in the library so don't talk to loud.."

Vash sweat dropped "Ah.. Sorry.."

Lili will pour her cup of tea but the tea was already gone and she looks at the tea pot "Oh! It seems that the tea was no more.. So.. I will make more! Just stay here!" she gets the tea pot and she goes somewhere to make tea.

Maria grins at Vash "Hmm… It seems that you have a soft spot to Lili.." she winks

"W-What do you mean by that?" Vash whispers back

"What I mean is, you have a sister complex to her~" she grins

Vash face palmed "Hey… Im not in love with Lili okey? And besides! I have a crush.." his voice lowered when he said the word 'crush'

Maria perks out "Ehhh… You have a crush since you are always proclaiming that you are NEUTRAL.." she said in monotone voice

"Hey.. It's just a crush.. Im not saying that I will marry my crush or something! Im be still neutral even if I have a crush.."

Maria sweat dropped and she remembered a certain Austrian who loves in playing piano. Maria knows Roderich for so long. He is the one who playing piano while Maria was singing when Maria was still living on Antonio's house. Roderich always telling stories to Maria about their relationship with Vash. On how they met, on how Vash save him and of course, on how their bond as a friend broke up. "Hey.. How's your relationship with Roderich?"

Vash coughs and he glares to Maria "Why did you say that name for?" he said as he drinks the tea

Maria smiles "Oh nothing!" she grins "I think that I know now who is your crush is.."

Vash blushes more "W-Wha-?"

Maria grins and her fujoshi side tingles her inside "It's Roderich right!?"

Vash spits the tea on his mouth and he clenched his fist "W-What are you talking about! You're true side was already tingling on your inside right!?"

Maria laughs "Aheeheeheehee~! It's not my fault why I remembered Roderich~"

"Im here now!" Lili places the tea pot on the table and she sits down "Do you want some tea brother?"

"Ah.. Yes.. I REALLY need it now.." Vash said as he stared at the Filipina who giving him a 'Fujoshi smile'

"O-Oh okey.." she pours the tea on the tea cup and she asks Maria "Ms. Maria? Do you want more tea?"

"Ah! No.. This is enough now.." She suddenly remembers that Indonesia will go to the academy to give her things. "Oh yeah.. I must go now.. My sister will go here and give my things so see yah!" she waves her hand and she walks away

"Bye.." Vash waves his hand while Lili also waves her hand

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"It seems that you like Ms. Maria"

Vash blushes a little "Of course I like her.. But not as a lover okey! As a friend I tell you.. As a friend!" he blushes more

"As you said brother.." Lili giggles

Maria goes out on the library and she goes to the gates of the academy to see her sister if she was already there. When she looks at the gate, Indonesia was there sitting on the chair. "Ate!" she runs

Indonesia looks at the Filipina and she stands up "Oh! Maria!" she hugs Maria so tight and she release her "Where the heck are you? Im waiting here in 20 minutes here.." she flicked Maria's fore head

"Ow… Im sorry Ate Nesia.. Im in the library and I meet Vash and Lili.. It's kinda.. We eat snacks there and we have a long talk or neutral talk?" she laughs

Indonesia sweat dropped "Geez.. Oh yeah! Here's your things.." she gives the bag. "I hope you'll enjoy your life there.." she winks

"Oh! Thank you Ate! So… This is it… See you in my graduation Ate and I will be ready for the wedding ceremony of you and Kuya Netherlands~!.." she giggles "And.. I will wait for the baby Ate!" she grins and she runs away before Indonesia will smack her again

"H-Hey!" she sighs "I bet that… She will enjoy here and… I wish that her sick will not attacked her again.." she said it worried tone

Maria goes to the room where's the mother dorm is and she talks to the mother dorm. She asks if what will be her room. The mother dorm said that her room will be the room 104 and she has a room mate there so she will just knock the door. Maria thanks to the mother dorm and she goes on the dormitory.

Maria finally arrived; the building she was staying at was a two story, three rooms on the first floor and three rooms on the second floor. She stays at the top left of the building. She hasn't met any of her neighbors yet and she is still shy about introducing herself after what happened in school and all. She went upstairs and surprised to see someone who was taking out their garbage.

"Oh! Hello there!" the young woman who carrying the garbage winks to her

* * *

_**Hm... I wonder why Taiwan is annoyed huehuehue~~**_

_**NOPEE! I WILL NOT SPOIL YET HUEHEU~!**_

_**Wait for the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**_Oh yeah! I will do my best to behalf this story! ;A;_**

**_Honestly, im enjoying making the chapters! huehue~!_**

**_So here it is!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Friend**

"Oh! Hello there!" the young woman who carrying the garbage winks to her. The young has long brown hair that are wavy on the ends the color of her hair is light brown and her eyes were forest green in color. She still has her uniform on, so Maria distinguished that she was from Europe. She throws the garbage to the main garbage bin and she smiled to the Filipina "There all done, oh yeah, my name is Elizabeta and yours is Maria, am I right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"You are quite popular today, you know" she said as Maria was reminded of her horrible day.

Maria notices that she was going to open the room 104. That room was the one will Maria will stay. "You are my roommate?"

"Oh! So you are my new roommate eh!" she giggles as she opens the door "That will be great! You see, it's kinda boring here because I don't have any roommates" she sighs

Maria smiles to her "Well, you have roommate now~" she winks

"Heehee~! You were right!" she giggles "Have you had dinner yet? I made dinner for two, I thought that Gilbert will go here but he can't, join me if you want"

"Sure!" The two of them goes on the room. The room has a small television, a bookshelf, a bath room and there's a small balcony. There was a double deck and it is good for two persons.

"Oh yeah! Maria! Sit here!" Elizabeta gestured her to the chair to sit down. Maria sits on the chair and she smiles "O-Oh.. T-Thank you.."

Elizabeta notice that Maria was a little bit shy to her. She wonders why but she only knows that Maria was shy to her because on what happens to her in the cafeteria. She smiles to her "Maria, don't be shy! Forget on what happens in the cafeteria. It's just an accident and besides!" she goes to the kitchen to get their food "They will forgot that actually, it's not a big problem and it's just normal to a student."

Maria's eyes soften and she sighs "Thank you.." she whispers _'I think she notice it..'_

Elizabeta gleamed "Here we go!" she gives the stew "I made Halaszle, I hope you'll love it!" she smiled and went to fetch some for her

Maria gets the spoon and she tastes the soup "W-Wow… It's very delicious!" she giggles "And wow! It's so hot and spicy! I love it!" she giggles

Elizabeta smiled wider and she hugs Maria "Oh thank you! Im very glad that you love the one of the popular dish in my place~!" she giggles "Wait… Are you from the Asian Class right? Why your uniform is color peach?"

"Oh… Well… I am the chairman of ASEAN council officers and this uniform was the official uniform of ASEAN.." she smiles

"Oh! I see! Do you join to a club Maria?"

"Hmm… No… I didn't… The hobbies that I want here was not on the club.." she sighs

"Well, you can join to the swimming club! Im also the member of that club!" she smiles

Maria smiles in a apologetically smile "Im sorry but I can't swim.." she sulks on the corner

"A-Ah! It's okey! D-Don't worry!" Elizabeta sweat dropped "Well, what is your hobby?"

"Well, I love reading books, playing bass guitar, cooking foods and baking cakes and pastries" Maria sighs

"Hmm… Ah! You can join to my club besides the swimming club!" Elizabeta winks

"What is it?"

"Tea Ceremony club of course! We can afford business there and we will wear cute dresses! And not only that! we can make cakes, pastries and stuffs! We can sell it to the students!" she giggles

"Oh! I love to join!" she giggles

"That would be great!" Elizabeta exclaimed

Maria continues to eat the food and she glance at the smiling Hungarian "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! It's nothing! I just notice that your beauty was so exotic~!" she winks

Maria sweat dropped "Ah.. Thank you. Everyone say that to me too.. It's very irritating though.."

"Eh! Oh no! Im so sorry Maria!" Elizabeta perks out

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" Maria asks

"You said that it's quite irritating when someone comments your beauty is exotic.. So I apologize.." she lowered her head

"Oh no no no! It's not what I mean! I-It's just that.." Maria sighs "It's just that, I think that someone teasing my appearance or anything.."

"No! You're wrong Maria!" Elizabeta protested "On what we were saying about your beauty, it's really different to the others. Somehow… You are so cute!" she giggles

Maria just smiles "I know that you will say that.." she giggles

"Eh!"

Maria finishes her food "I don't care if what is their opinion to me but, I would gradually accepts it!" she smiles

Elizabeta thought _'I think that, she was hiding her sadness through her smile and I can feel it. She was giving me a fake smile and I know that she can't handle it.. But.. As far as I know her, she is petite women who always determine and have a franky side too. She was a little bit pride full but not that much. She can handle that pride to be balance. Gilbert just tell Maria's attitudes to me and I want to be her friend or best friend i-if that's okey for her..' _she sighs "You can tell me your problems or something Maria."

"Eh?"

Elizabeta holds Maria's hand and she smiles "I will be your friend or best friend! I will never back stabbed at you and most of all is.. I trust you.." she winks "B-But.. It depends if you want.."

Maria smiles wider "Heehee~! I bet that I have a new friend now oh I mean.. best friends?" she giggles

Elizabeta jumps happily "Kyaaa! That would be great!" she giggles

Maria remembers that Elizabeta said the name of Gilbert "By the way! How did you know Gilbert anyways?" she said. She was very curious about it and if their relationship is about love, oh boy… Maria will scream to death. Maria and Gilbert know each other because he is the one who hug her and squeeze her to death when Gilbert saw her wondering on the garden. Actually, Antonio said to Maria to hide for awhile because of Gilbert's pervert side. Thanks to Antonio, he uses his pole axe to move away to Maria

Elizabeta blushes so hard and she faces away from her "Y-You s-see… we were childhood friends and he didn't know that I am a girl.." she giggles

"Eh! You too!?" Maria jaw dropped

"Huh? W-Which means… They thought that you were a boy!?"

"Yes!, Actually, When Papa found me in 1500, he thought that I am Ate Indonesia~!" she giggles"

"Oh.. So that's why.."

"That's why what?" Maria asks

"Heehee~! You and Indonesia girl were siblings!" she giggles "Wait… That name was very familiar.." she thinks

_'Oh yeah… I forgot that Elizabeta was studying here in the academy when Ate Nesia graduated here..'_

"Oh yeah! Go on! Im really curious on how they found out that you were a girl~!" Elizabeta giggles

Maria smiles as she continues her story "Papa take care of me and he brought me to his place and that was the time when I met Romano and Kuya Mexico.." she smiled

"Oh! You know Alejandro too~? And that's why Romano was over protective to you…" Elizabeta smiles

Maria said "Yepp He was acting like that when im was in danger. When im not in danger, he was saying colorful words on me and I always punches his stomach.." she laughs

"Cool eh!? Continue your story!"

Maria continues the story "Papa calls me Philip and he thought that im was a boy and that time, I said to myself that im was a boy. The last time that I live with him, there's a blood on my legs and I run to Papa if Im was sick or something. Papa was horrified on what happens to me.. He didn't know what to do!" she laughs

"Ahahahaha! P-Please c-c-continue it!" Elizabeta laughs more

"Papa calls the maid and he asks that what's wrong to me. The maid whispers to Papa and Papa blushes harder and he burst into tears. He keeps on yelling that 'Uwahh! I didn't notice that Mi Hijo is a girl!' oh God.. That was the very funny part.." she giggles

"Aheeheehee~! Me too! I thought that im was a boy when I grow as an adult, I suddenly know that im was a girl!" she smiles

"So… What is your relationship between Gilbert?" Maria squints her eyes

Elizabeta blushes as she coughs "H-He's my f-future b-boyfriend.." she coughs more

"EH! REALLY!" Maria's fangirling side goes out "Did you say to him that you accept his love?" she leans closer to her

Elizabeta blushes "W-Well… It's kinda shy thought and.." she scratches her head "I have a friend named Roderich and he said that he loves me and we were married once… B-But…" she sighs

Maria said to her mind _'Woah.. I can't believe that Roderich was married to Elizabeta _"But what?"

"But I treat him as a friend and I don't know what to say to him.." she sighs more

Maria just smiles "I know him Elizabeta… He will accept it and if you don't say to him in a right time, he will be depress.." she said.

Elizabeta giggles and she smiles "Thank you for the advice! Im sure that you have already boyfriend!" she winks

Maria blushes harder and faces away to her "N-No i-I don't have!" she catches her attention the bookshelves full of manga. _'Wait.. Is that a manga? I will take a look for awhile' _she stands up and she gets the manga on the bookshelf

"Eep! D-Don't that's-!

It was too late now to stops Maria. She was already scanning the manga and suddenly, Maria nosebleeds.

"M-Maria?"

"Y-You r-reading.. Y-Yaoi m-manga t-too?" Maria said as she wipes her blood on her nose

"Eh! Which means you were reading Yaoi too!? Wow! Finally! I have a companion who loves Yaoi and someone can understands me!" she squeaks

"Oh yeah.. Where did you get these manga?"

"Kiku was the one who exporting me these awesome manga!" Elizabeta giggles

"Oh… It's Honda-san.." her eyes lowered as she plopped on the couch

"Hm? What's wrong Maria? And.. Why are you calling him 'Honda-san'?"

"Well…"

She tells whole story on what happens to their relationship and about the world war two. Elizabeta's eyes widen when she heard about it. "I-Im sorry.. It's quite that you must forgot that memories.."

Maria smiles to her "No… It's okey! Somehow.." she sighs "Some of the memories in the past were very important.." she closes her eyes

Elizabeta smiles "I bet yah.." she giggles

Maria stands up as she yawns "Im sleepy… Let's take a bath?"

"Of course!"

The two of them takes a bath. The bath tub is big so they can bath together. When they finally finish bathing, they put their clothes in night gown and they go to their beds

Maria was on the top while Elizabeta was on the lower bed. Maria stares on the ceiling and she sighs "I wonder what will happen tomorrow.."

"No worries Maria! Your second day here in the academy will be fine~" Elizabeta said

Maria smiles and she said "Thank you.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Good night.."

"Good night too.."**  
**

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_**Wow! Maria was on the club alas!**_

_**But what if... She will fixed herself as the Chairman of ASEAN Council Officers? Wow! This will be awesome! Heehee~!**_

_**Anyways! Please review for good heaven's sake! ;A; For the silent readers there! please review! ;A;**_

_**Reviews makes me satisfy to write more *sulks on teh corner***_


	6. Chapter 6: Maria meets Russia & Belarus

**_C-Chapter 6 out! ._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Maria meets Russia and Belarus**

Maria and Elizabeta wake up. They deal that Maria will cook breakfast and dinner during Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday while Elizabeta will cook breakfast and dinner during Monday, Thursday and Saturday. And this day is Tuesday, which means, Maria was the one who will cook breakfast. Of course, Maria was the first one who take a bath before Elizabeta so that Maria will not rush when she finish cooking breakfast. When Maria finishes take a bath, its Elizabeta's turn. Maria puts her Asian Uniform and she combs her hair and she puts her hairclip. She goes to the kitchen and she starts cooking. She was cooking adobo. "Im sure that Elizabeta will love this one.." she giggles.

**After a 20 minutes..**

Maria prepares the table and she puts the plates, fork and spoon. She arranges it carefully and she puts the adobo on the table. She clasped her hand and she smiles "There you go!"

"Wow! I smell something good!" Elizabeta popped somewhere and she was already wearing her European uniform.

Maria perks out and she stared at the Hungarian "E-Eh! Y-You already finish taking a bath!?"

"Of course! Well in times like this, it must be rush to move!" she winks

Maria sweat dropped "I think your flower hairclip was already on your bangs.." she arranged Elizabeta's hair and she puts the flower hairclip to the proper place.

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggles "Like wow! I love the smell that you cook!" she drools while staring to their food. "What is that Maria?"

"Oh yeah! This is adobo, that's very good and you know what? Papa, Kuya Alfred, Lovino, Mei, Lien and Aya loves that one~" Maria winks to her

"Oh boy! I want to eat now!" Elizabeta quickly sits to her chair and she starts to eat the adobo.

Maria stares at the Hungarian on what will be her reaction. Elizabeta squeaks and her eyes sparkles "Kyaaa! S-So delicious!" she eats more

Maria smiles to her "Im glad that you love it.." and she starts eating her breakfast.

After they eat their breakfast, they brush their teeth first and they get their bag to the table and they go out in the room.

"So… Can we eat lunch together when it's already lunch time?" Elizabeta requested

"Of course! Hmm… Maybe I should have some permission to my class.." Maria replied

Elizabeta smiles to her "Oh! I know! I will wait you to your classroom!" she winks

"Eh! Are you sure?"

"Yes of course!" she giggles

When they already in the academy, they sits on the bench since 2 hours more before the bell rings. Elizabeta gives Maria a yaoi manga to her. "Here Maria-chan~! Let's read Yaoi for awhile~!" she winks

"U-Umm… I think that was against the rules…"

Elizabeta jumped in shock "Oh yeah! I forgot that you are the Chairman of ASEAN! Oh no! Im sorry!" she kneels down

"A-Ah! I-It's okey! D-Don't worry about that!" Maria sweat dropped

Elizabeta puts the yaoi manga on her bag and she sighs "Hmmm… Oh yeah!" she gleamed "Maria-chan?"

"Yes?"

Elizabeta stares at the Filipina "I think that you still have grudge to Kiku…"

Maria said "N-No! Why did you say that?"

Elizabeta puts her hands to her lap as she stares to the sky "Well, you're calling him 'Honda-san'"

Maria shook her head "You're wrong Elizabeta… I calling him Honda-san because I don't know if I can trust him already.."

"Oh! You mean… When you're calling him with his first name you trusted him?" Elizabeta raises her eyebrows

"U-Um… I-It's not like that… It's just that… When I calling him in his first name, its sounds weird and… Ugh! I dunno!"

"Eh? It's not that weird" Elizabeta sighs "Maybe you should call him in his first name. It seems that you're still bitter on what happens during the war.."

Maria smirks "And how about your relationship with Romania?" she grins

Elizabeta cracks her knuckles as she punches the grounds "N-Never mind about that.." she already emitting her dark aura "Just call him in his first name and that's final!" she pouts

Maria just sighs and she said "Okey… I'll try.." she sighs more

"The Awesome Me is here!" a certain Prussian said it aloud as he glomps at Elizabeta

"Gah!" Elizabeta shouts and Gilbert and she was falls on the ground

Maria sweat dropped and she just watches the two. "How sweet~" she giggles

Elizabeta blushes so hard as she pushes Gilbert's face away from her breast "H-Hey! Y-Your facing on my breast you idiot!"

"But it smells good~ kesesesese" he smirks

A very big vein popped on Elizabeta's head as she kicks his lower part "You idiot! Don't be so perv!" she squeaks

Gilbert holds his lower part as he gave her a teary eyes "Aww… Liz… Don't be like that.."

Elizabeta pouts and she crossed her arms "Hmp! You meanie.."

Gilbert's eyes soften as he hugs Elizabeta "D'awww.. Im sorry.. I didn't mean to.." he hugs more

Elizabeta blushes and she holds his hand "I hate you but I still love you.." she giggles

"Aww.. SO sweet~" Maria giggles and she was already taking a picture of the two

Elizabeta blushes harder "W-What a-are you doing!? H-How did you get my camera!?" she squeaks

Gilbert laughs and he said "Just continue to taking a picture to our first date! Kesesesese!"

"Ugh! You stupid!" she punches Gilbert "Maria-chan! Please! Gimme my camera~!" she squeaks

"Okey… Okey.. heehee~" Maria gives the camera to Elizabeta and she suddenly remembers that she will going to the ASEAN room. "Oh yeah, I have to go right now. I have something to do so…" she gets her bag to the bench "Continue your lovey dovey~" she winks

While Maria was walking away, she was already heard some smooch sounds and she has no reason to take a look because it's private. She walks in the covered walk and she sighs "My gosh… I wonder what will happens if I go in the ASEAN room." She sighs as she stared to the floor "Im sure that more chaos that will happen…" she sighs more and she didn't notice that there's a tall man who was standing on her front and she bumps on the tall man "Gah!" she falls down on the floor and she rubs her butt because of the strong impact "Ouch… It's hurts.." she squeaks

"Oh Im so sorry ~da.."

Maria gasps as she stared at the tall man. "Ah.. It's okey.. It's my fault anyways…" she nervously laughs

"Here, let me help you.." he lend his hand to her

"Oh.. Thank you.." she accepts it. Maria removes some dirt on her skirt and she smiles "Thank you very much.."

"No problem~" he smiles "You are Philippines right?"

"U-Uh.. Yes?"

"My name is Russia but you can call me Ivan.." he smiles

"O-Oh! You can call me Maria.. It's just so long if you call me Philippines.." she giggles

"Nice to meet you Maria" he said "I heard that you have sunflowers on your country, is that true?"

"Yes! Actually, they bloom in November, since our country only has tropical seasons." She smiles

"Oh! I see.. I want to go there! So… Do you want to become one with Russia?" Maria feels Russia's dark auras and she shivered _'W-What did I just see?H-He was e-emitting his dark auras a-and h-his smile w-was very creepy..'_

Maria sweat dropped and she said "I-Im s-sorry b-but I-I can't… But you can be my friend if you want!" she tries to smile and she didn't show to him that she was so scared to him

"Oh.. Is that so?" Ivan stops emitting his dark auras "Being good friends with you is very good ~da!" Ivan smiles to her as he holds Maria's hands

Maria smiles to him and she thought _'Well he's not that bad… He's kinda cute too..' _she remembers that she will go somewhere "Oh yeah, I have to go now Ivan.. See yah!" she bows and she walks away

Ivan waves his hand and he said "That girl was very interesting… She looks like Yao ~da" he gleamed

While walking in the hallway, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her. She started walking so fast towards to the ASEAN room but stopped, having the feeling that there was someone behind her and turned around. What she saw is very scary. Oh mother of God, I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies or someone chasing me a monster. A woman was standing in front of her holding out a knife; her face plastered a very scary face.

"Stay away from my Brother!" the woman said as she was gaining up on Maria. Before she could speak again, Maria ran again for her life, Good thing, Feliciano and Lovino taught her how to run away when she was in trouble. Again she found herself cornered and nowhere to run. The woman was getting closer and closer to her

"Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die, I want to see my Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands' wedding day! And I want to call Honda-san to his first name" as Maria pleaded for her life.

"Stay away from my brother!"

"Wait, What did you say?" Maria now has a confused look upon her face.

"You heard me, Stay away from Brother Russia!" she swings her pocket knife to her

Maria dodges it and she said "You're Ivan's sister?"

"Yes, I am. I saw you together in the covered walk awhile back and I am warning you stay away from him if you still want to remain your precious life!" as the woman threatened Maria with her pocket knife.

"But he just helped me to get up.."

"Liar! I never saw my big brother looked so happy, not even with me"

_'She totally thinks that Ivan and I are together, For good Heaven's, I just met the man in the hallways about 4 minutes and 30 second ago!, and now I'm going to get killed. I have to think of a way to escape.' _She said to herself

"I for one think that reason Ivan is not happy around you is that you act more like a serial killer than a lover" with these words the woman held up the knife to Maria's throat.

"What was that you are saying?" the woman was staring down at her.

_'Oh my mangoes.. What am I saying!? They are siblings!? They have no rights to marry each other and look at her! She was beautiful and her attitude is like that! Oh my poor mangoes in my place… She didn't know that Ivan is her brother!?' _she tries more "What I mean to say is that you shouldn't have professed your love for Ivan and you are just a sister?" Now the woman was confused with Maria's words and backed off a little bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Men don't like women confessing their love for them, it only hurts their pride of being a man, moreover, you are a sister of Ivan and your relationship is invalid… That was a sinned to God" as Maria was rubbing her neck. "You are a beautiful lady, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen" the woman suddenly flushed as Maria's words and suddenly turned into the shade of scarlet. "Maybe you should understand on what am I saying… And you know, it's really irritating though since my religion is Roman Catholic.." she said as she sighs

"I-Im sorry…" the woman said

"Hm?" Maria raises her eyebrows

"You see… Im not too close to brother so I decided to marry him instead.."

Maria coughs so hard as she stared to the woman "You're kidding right? Marriage is not a toy okey? It's sacred.. Marriage is not the solution to strong your bond to Ivan.."

"Really?" asked the woman

"Yes… There are so many boys there… And I think that some of the boys here likes you.." Maria added

"Y-Yeah.. There is… B-But.."

"But what?"

"That guy was totally an idiot!" she exclaimed and Maria falls on the floor

"L-Look at me girl, don't say that HE was an idiot if you didn't know his attitudes yet.." Maria gets up and she crosses her arms

"O-Oh.. J-Just promise to me that… Don't take away my brother okey? E's my only brother in the whole world.." the woman said

"Yes, I promise you and I don't have intention to take your brother away since I have an idiot, cool, gentleman and cute brothers" Maria giggles. She was referring to Romano, the idiot brother. America, the cool brother. Italy, the cute brother and Mexico, the gentleman brother.

The woman smiles to her "Oh.. I see.."

"See? You're beautiful when you're smiling" Maria smiles back "Now, may I ask what your name is? So we can be friends?"

"Friends? You really want to be friends with me?"

"Well, after all that you do to me?, I'll take it yes" Maria gave her the biggest smile that was filled with thoughtfulness.

The woman blushes and she introduce herself "My name is Natalia Arlovskaya, I represents Belarus.."

"Nice to meet you Natalia~ My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, I represents the Republic of The Philippines.." she smiles and she remembers again about the ASEAN room "Oh crap! I'll better get going now! I have something to do! You can wait me on my classroom if you want! Bye!" she goes to the ASEAN room.

Natalia smiles and she said "She's kinda weird girl but I'll say… She's awesome.. I guess that I have a friend to trust.."

**In the ASEAN Room:**

"Where have you been Maria?" Aya said

Kim (Cambodia) said "You know, we were very worried if you'll not come.."

Myo (Myanmar) added "..We will continue the meeting after the afternoon classes.."

"Thank goodness you came in a right time ~ana"

"Im sorry if im late! I encountered someone.." Maria sweat dropped

"W-What do you mean Maria!?" The worried Vietnamese approached her sister

"Don't worry to me Lien~ Im okey~" Maria giggles "Oh yeah… Where's Singapore?"

"Im here on your back Chairman.."

Maria perks out and she sweat dropped "Hey… Don't say something that makes me creeps me out.."

Lee gave him a small smile "Im sorry chairman.."

"Oh yeah! As the chairman of the ASEAN Council Officers, Let's begin the meeting!" Maria announce to the all members of ASEAN council

* * *

**_Yepp, i really love adobo especially when it's spicy huehue~!_**

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter 6 *sweat dropped* Don't worry! I'll make the chapter 7 of this one! Im sure you will be more interesting in the future chapters~!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch when the problem comes

**_I just notice this one ._._**

**_I think that the readers don't like TaiPan and PiriSing~! *shocked*_**

**_Actually, im making something on the fanfic that makes you interested!_**

**_I hope you'll understand it pips! *bows*_**

**_Anyways! Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lunch Time when the problem comes**

They start the meeting. They talks about the problems and the solutions about the academy. First, the bullying:

"Okey… Singapore? Who are the higher cases in the bullying in every class? Please state it.." Maria said

"Okey Chairman.." Lee cleared his throat and he starts stating the cases "To measure the higher cases, we will use percentage." He said "In the Asian class, there are 20% cases."

Maria facepalmed "Oh dear… There's also a hard-headed who breaking the rules in our class…"

Louie popped out from nowhere as he said "As you can see Ms. Chairman, there's one of the member of ASEAN council has a record that HE bullies a certain student.." he cleared his throat.

"W-What?" Maria said it furiously "Who is that guy?" she said it seriously

All of them (Except Maria) stared at Myanmar. Myanmar was sweating heavily and he can sense the scary aura of the Filipina. Maria just sighs and she exclaimed "There's no need to get angry to you Myo.. It's already done.."

All of them gasp on what their chairman said to Myo while Burmese was deeply inhaled and exhaled in relief because Maria didn't hit him with her rattan sticks. Actually, when Myanmar do something wrong in the meeting, Maria always smacking him with rattan sticks.

"Continue it Lee.."

"Yes Chairman" Lee pushes his eyeglasses "In the European class, there are 24% cases…"

"Hmm… That's quietly normal to a European students.." Lien just sighs while taking down some notes to her notebook

"Well… It's kinda hard to fix their mess… Especially when they were fighting.." Cambodia added

Chao joins on their conversation "The worst mess ever when Alfred and Francis fight in the cafeteria ~ana.."

Maria gasp and she stared at the Thai "W-What happens?"

"You see, it's kinda long story but the reason behind is about Arthur ~ana"

Maria blushes a little and she coughs a bit. Her Fujoshi side tingles her again, she force herself to not squeal or something. Brunei notice it as he glares at Thailand

"Hey! Chao! Don't say that case to chairman!" Brunei whispers to Chao since Chao was sitting beside Brunei.

"Did I say something wrong ~ana?"

Brunei sighs and he said "As you can see, when she hears about Boy to Boy or something about the relationship between two boys, she will fangirling again just like Elizabeta! In short, YAOI!"

"O-Oh.." The Thai just sweat dropped

Singapore must finish this as he continues to speak. He stated that the American class which the North and South American students were there; has 22% of cases. The Oceania Class has a total of 18% of cases.

"So the last one is the African students, they have 30% cases.." Lee said to everyone

All of them were shock about that. They didn't know that there so many students who breaking the rules or anything. Maria just sighs and she said "Maybe we should fix their minds about the rules. If this cases will keeping up, the future of these students will end.." she worriedly said

Aya smiles as she giggles "Yush! Im so excited to bam their messy~!" she winks

Cambodia stares at the Malaysian "Hey… Stop saying like that… Like 'Messy, Sissy' or anything! That's improper to use!"

Aya pouts a little and she faces away to the Cambodian "You don't care~!" she said in a childish voice

Cambodia just face palmed and she looks at the Filipina "It seems that you wear the uniform Maria last time~" she grins

Maria sweat dropped and nervously smiles "W-What do you mean by that?"

Lee speaks "You see Chairman, when the head of ASEAN council already wears the official uniform, of course… The ASEAN uniform will be wear by the members…"

Maria jaw dropped and she exclaimed "I-Is t-that t-the rules?"

All of them said "Yes it is.."

Maria slammed herself on the table "Ugh.."

Singapore stares at Maria as she spoke "Maria, Doesn't Kiku tell about that thing before you wear the uniform?"

Maria immediately stares to him. _'W-Wait, did he saw me and Honda-san enters in the ASEAN room?' _she nervously laughs "Ahahaha…. Y-Yes… I-I just f-f-forgot about that thing.." she scratches her neck

The Singaporean just sighs and he said "I see YOU two enters in this room when Alfred spilled his lunch to your uniform.."

Cambodia squeals and she stands up "E-Eh! Did you two kiss already!?"

Louie made a smoochie sound "Kissu~ Kissu~!" he muttered

Aya raises the flag of Japan and Philippines "Oh yeah! They kiss! They already couples!"

Maria sweat dropped and she said "Stop that! We didn't kiss okey? He just comforted me! THAT'S ALL.. NOTHING HAPPENS TO US.." she rolled her eyes

Singapore stares at the Filipina who telling that Kiku and she didn't do anything wrong when they were in the ASEAN room. _'I won't give up… You are just mine Maria…'_

After the meeting, they already wear the ASEAN uniforms. They go out on the room as they go in the Asian class. The bell rings and the teacher were already on the room. Their first subject is Home, Room Guidance. This means, they will talk about the main events and the club activities in every club.

"Okey class, this coming July, there will be a sports fest. You can join every sport competition that you want.." The teacher said

All of them mumbling about what will be their sport for the sports fest. Maria is not interested on that. She just sighs and making a doodle on her notebook. Kiku notice that Maria is quite upset about the sports fest. "Maria-san.."

Maria gasp and she saw the Japanese man who staring at her "O-Oh.. What is it?"

"You're not interested?"

Maria sadly smiles as she continues making a doodle "Umm.. You see… I want to join but im quite shy.." she said

Kiku gave her a determine look "Don't be shy! I know that you can do it! And of course! You are great in playing badminton.." he smiles

Maria just stared to him and she laughs a little "Aheeheehee…"

Kiku sweat dropped "W-What so funny?"

Maria smiles to him "You know, you're calling me in my first name.."

When Kiku heard about that, he blushes "I-Im s-sorry Maria- Oh I mean-."

Maria smiles to him "No it's okey… You can call me by my first name… Kiku.." she giggles

Kiku's eyes widen. Finally! Maria calls him by his first name; this is the first time that he will hear Maria calling him 'Kiku'. He smiles back and he saw Maria's doodle "Is that a mochi?" he points to her notebook

She blushes as she hides the notebook "A-Ah.. U-Umm.. yes.."

"Can I see?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"I said no.."

"Pretty please~?"

Maria stares to his eyes and she pouts "Ugh.. You win.." she lend her notebook to him. Kiku gets it and he saw Maria's mochi version. He chuckles "Ahahaha…~" he grins

Maria blushes and she pouts "Nuu… If you don't like it, I'll take it.." she was going to get the notebook but Kiku hides it. Kiku grins wider "I'll take this as your gift to me~"

"H-Hey!" she exclaim

"Mr. Honda, Ms. Dela Cruz. Is there something wrong?" the teacher looks to them as well the class.

Maria blinks twice and she scratches her neck "A-Ah… W-We were just talking about our s-sports Ma'am!" she said immediately

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kiku exclaimed

"What sport competition will you join Mr. Honda?"

"Im still thinking of it ma'am if I'll join in basketball competition.." he said

"Oh! I see then.. So, what sport competition that you'll join Ms. Dela Cruz?" the teacher said

Maria gulps so hard and she gave Kiku a death glare. She doesn't know what she will going to say. She remembered that she was going to join the badminton competition but.. "U-Umm… I will join karate ma'am.." she exclaimed

Kiku was very shocked on what she said that she will going to join in the karate competition. Young Soo popped from nowhere "Hehehe! Maria-sempai is good in karate ~DAZE!"

Mei squeaks as she closes her mouth "Are you sure about that Jie-Jie?"

Lien giggles "Wow… This'll be good!"

Brunei muttered "Im sure that her opponent was so unlucky…" Brunei was actually beat up by Maria when Brunei picking some fight with her. Maria punches her to the face and Brunei was knock out for four days.

They all knew that Maria was train by Yao when she was little. She always beat some of the strongest monks of her Kuya Yao when her Kuya gives her the ring to fight the monks. Well, she was actually a tsundere and has a skill to beat up the big guys.

Yao stares at the Filipina "Aiyah! She was totally incredible when it comes to karate when my strongest monks!"

Maria sweat dropped and she shouts to her mind _'you idiot! Why did you say that you'll join Karate competition!? It's badminton competition dammit!' _Maria will clear the situation and she said "I-Im m-mean-." It was too late to clear the situation because the teacher agrees to her

"Wow… That was great Ms. Dela Cruz! You are the Chairman of the ASEAN council so that Karate competition will help you to gain peace in the academy!"

Maria just face palmed and she was mumbling to herself "I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself.."

The first subject is done, the second subject is Ethics. The favorite subject of Singapore. The teacher came in and he looks so strict so the whole class was so quiet. The teacher blink twice and he laughs "Hey! Don't be like that! Im not so strict! You little punks!" he laughs and the students falls on their chairs because on what they hear.

"Oh dear…" Maria sweat dropped

This day was a tiring day for Maria. She has a problem with her competition in the sports fest. Why did she say that she will go to join karate competition anyways!? Oh well that's her problem, not the author heehee~!

The first three subjects in the morning was already finish, which means it's already lunch time. She tells to the Asian Class that she will not join to eat lunch together since she made a promise to Elizabeta. She didn't know if Natalia will go to join with her to eat lunch.

Maria goes out on the room and she saw the Hungarian and the Belarusian who waiting to her "Eliza-chan! Natalia-chan!" Maria calls her name as Elizabeta stares at the Filipina

"Oh! Maria-chan!" the two girls exclaimed as they come closer to Maria "We buy our food.." Elizabeta shows the plastic bag to Maria. The plastic bag has three sweat bean bread, three juices. The three juices have different flavors, there's mango flavor, apple flavor and honey flavor. There was three strawberry shortcake too. Maria's eyes widen "Woah… Are you sure that we will eat these? It's so many.."

Natalia said "Actually, we were hungry during the class hours. So we buy many foods~."

Maria just sweat dropped and she said "So… Where will be our destination then?"

Natalia and Elizabeta said in unison "In the garden of course!"

"Ahahaha…" Maria sweat dropped

The three of them goes to the garden. There's many exotic flowers were growing there and they can see the soccer field there. The three of them sat on the bench as they eat their food.

"By the way, Natalia? Are you not joining to Russia to eat lunch?" Elizabeta said

"I want to be with my friends…" Natalia answers

Elizabeta gleamed her eyes "Kyyaah~! That would be great!" she giggles

"I love my brother as my brother… No one else…" she said

Elizabeta sweat dropped "I think you are still obsess to Russia.."

"No it's not… He is my only big brother and I don't want that he will go far away… When Sister Katyusha leaves us to protect us, brother Russia was there for me… B-But… He do the same too.." she grips her skirt tightly. "I don't want that Sister and Brother leave me again.."

"O-Oh… Im sorry.."

"No, it's okey.." Natalia smiles to her

Elizabeta's eyes widen "Wow… You were already smiling!~"

Natalia just smiles and she was staring at Maria "Maria? You don't like it?" Maria was staring to the sweet bean bread.

Maria perks out and she smiles "No! I like it!" she bites the bread "Wow.. I can't believe that sweat bean bread is very delicious.. This is my first time to taste it.." Maria said as she bites the bread

"Really? We can introduce you the other foods here if you want~" Elizabeta winks to her

Natalia said "Maybe on Sunday, we will take a tour in the city if there's no activity and stuffs.."

Maria muttered "I wish there's not…" she sighs "Here in the academy was so awesome but…" she lowered her head "It's kinda weird sometimes.."

"Hey.. Don't be sad again… We were here for you~!" Elizabeta said in a determine tone

"I agree with her.." Natalia said while she finishes eating the bread

"Im not sad.." Maria pouts and she eats the bread. She puts the plastic on the plastic bag and she sips her mango juice

Elizabeta remembers that Maria will going to say Kiku's first name "Hey Maria! Do you already call Kiku on his first name?"

Because of that, Maria coughs so hard and she stared to her "W-Wha.."

Natalia said to Elizabeta "You know, when Im was going to attack her, she said that, 'Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die, I want to see my Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands' wedding day! And I want to call Honda-san to his first name'

Elizabeta grinned wider as she stared to Maria "Eh! You really said that~!?"

Maria blushes so hard and she pouts "Y-Yeah! I said that because you say that I'll call him by his first name and…" she smiles "I call him 'Kiku' when he talks to me during the Home Room Guidance.."

Natalia and Elizabeta jaw dropped and they said "Really?"

"Yes! And he calls me by my first name now.." she winks

Natalia comes back in eating the cake and she said "Im sure.. Your relationship will end up with love~" she said while Elizabeta nodded too and she was already eating the cake

"H-Hey! D-Don't s-say l-like t-that! W-We were j-just f-friends a-and.." Maria blushes more

Natalia and Elizabeta sings "Just Be friends, all we gonna do just be friends, It's time to said goodbye just be friends, all we gonna do just be friends, just be friends just be friends!" they giggles

Maria blushes "H-Hey! D-Don't sing Luka Megurine's song! It's really distracting!" she said as she eats the cake

"So.. You like him?" The Belarusian said to her

Maria blushes and she pouts "I dunno…" she eats the cake and she sighs

"I dunno means YOU LIKE HIM.." Elizabeta grins wider

Maria puffs her cheeks "N-No! U-Umm.. A-Ah… Graaahh!" she sighs _'W-What am i s-saying? M-My h-heart w-was b-beating s-so fast!'_

"Wait… You said that Indonesia and Netherlands will get married right?" Elizabeta said

"Huh? Who's Indonesia?" Natalia said. She is not much familiar to the Southeast Asia except to Maria

"You already forgot her? Her true name is Kirana! She is the former vice president of the student council! And you remember that she is the one who helps us to make our projects?"

Maria's eyes widen when she heard about her older sister _'W-Wow… I can't believe that Ate Nesia was the vice president of the student council… And she was so popular!'_

"Ah… I remember her now…" Natalia nodded "Is that true Maria? They will marry!?" she exclaimed

"Ah… Yes… They will get married if we are already Senior students.."

Elizabeta squeals and she giggles "Ohh! I better tell it to Belgium and the others!"

"N-No! Don't tell it yet!" Maria said

"Eh? Why?"

"Ummm… it's a surprise… And they are the one who will tell to the others…"

Natalia sighs "I guess that will take a long time.."

"Oh yeah, Maria? What sport competition that you'll join?" Natalia said

Maria sweat dropped and she sips her juice "Don't ask me about the sport competition…" she sighs more

Elizabeta raises her eyebrows "Well…. You were going to join karate competition right?"

Maria falls on the bench and she exclaimed "How do you know that for!?"

"Mei and Xiang said to me.."

"Ugh… Those two couplings…"

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a motorcycle and they saw all of the students were going to the soccer field "What's going on?" Maria said

"I think something was happening in the soccer field.." Natalia points to the soccer field

"Let's take a look!" Elizabeta exclaimed

They go to the soccer field and they saw some of the African students were doing exhibition on their motorcycle. They saw Antonio, Gilbert, Francis and the others were there watching the scene

"What the hell is going on here Gil?" Elizabeta approach her boyfriend

"They were using the motorcycle and they were distracting the practice of the soccer team and I think that they were picking some fight to Singapore and the rest of the ASEAN council members.." he said

"E-Eh!" Natalia perks out _'Which means… Maria was involved!'_

"Oui! They were awesome!" Francis shouts

Mei sweat dropped "Oh dear…" she leans closer to Xiang

"Mei, move closer here, I think that French man will harass you.." Xiang covers Mei.

"Where's the student council president anyways!" Yao exclaimed

"I think that he was in the middle of their meeting ~da" Russia popped from nowhere

"Aiyahh! W-What are you doing here!?"

"This is not good.." Antonio said while watching the African students in the soccer field

Maria narrows her eyes and she said to her mind _'I think this is the time that I'll teach them a lesson since they were distracting the peaceful atmosphere of the academy.' _Maria sighs and she saw Singapore, and the other members of ASEAN were staring to her and they were ready to corner the African students. Maria nodded and she goes to the middle of the soccer field where the African students who distracting the practice of Soccer team

"E-Eh! M-Maria! I-It's dangerous there!" Elizabeta shouts

Natalia remembers that Maria was the chairman of ASEAN council officers. She whispers to Elizabeta "Did you forget that Maria was the Chairman of ASEAN?"

Elizabeta whispers back "Y-Yeah… I-I know b-but what if she will get hurt?"

Natalia gave her a smile with full of determination "Don't worry to her, she can do it! Just trust her the way she trust us.."

Elizabeta just nodded as she looks at Maria worriedly "Maria.."

All of them stare at the Filipina who are going to scold the African students

"M-Mi Hija! C-Come here!"

"You mango bitch! Come here if you want to live!"

"Jie-Jie!"

"Piri-nee!"

"This is going to be good ~da"

"Aiyah! Don't say something like that!"

Maria stops as she stared at the African students "Stop that ONCE if you want to kick your asses.."

******_To be Continued…_**  


* * *

**_MEIN GOTT... Philippines will show her serious/violent mode! Actually, i made of her three sides:_**

**_~Fujoshi side_**

**_~Normal side_**

**_~Serious/Violent side_**

**_Im not making her a Mary-Sue here... *sighs* I made some three side of hers because some of the Filipinos were Fujoshi and some are Serious and have a Violent side *winks* And actually, the chairmans, heads and the student council presidents have a violent/serious side.. =w=_**


	8. Chapter 8: Comforting you

**_To those who already watch the Anime entitled: Clannad, you will familiarize this part ;A;_**

**_Anyways! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Comforting you**

While Maria was giving them a lecture, the other students were mumbling and what is she doing there and scolding them.

"Hey Guys… There's a pretty woman there.." Denmark said as he drinks soda

Norway glance at the soccer field and he sighs "I think she was going to teach them a lesson.."

"Wait… I think I know her… Ah! She was the transfer student! Her name is Maria." Finland said to them

"Teach them a lesson? Since she is not the chairman or a member of the ASEAN council or the member of student council.." Iceland sighs and he drinks juice

"She is the chairman of ASEAN council Ice.." Sweden pats his head

"Hey.. Don't pat my head like that.." Icelandic stares at Sweden "Say what? Why did you say that she was the chairman?"

Sweden sighs and he points out "Just look at her uniform… That's the uniform of ASEAN right now.." he said

"O-Oh…"

**Back from the Soccer Field:**

"Hmmm I wonder what she is saying to them…" Francis said

The Axis Powers saw that Maria was talking to the African students, so they decide to go in the Soccer Field were the students were there.

"Mein Gott… What is she doing.."

"~Vee! Mi Sorella!" he clings on the German's arms

"H-Hey! S-Stop c-clinging on me!" Ludwig blushes

Kiku just stares to the field as he whispers "Maria-san…"

"Aiyahhh… This is not good! She was already talking to them!" Yao bit his lower lip.

Ivan hugs Yao "Don't worry~ Im here for you ~da" he grins

"AIYAAH! STOP!"

Young Soo glared at the Russian "~DAZE! Don't do that to my Aniki!"

Mei sweat dropped "Hey… Stop muttering!"

Xiang said "Uh-Oh… I think that Piri-nee already saying some cursed words to them.."

Antonio glared at the Cantonese "Hey! Mi Hija didn't want to say those cursed words!"

"Yeah… Jie-Jie didn't want to say something like that.. She is not like Lovino" Mei pouts a little

"Hey! What the fuck did you just said to me you flower vase-head girl!" Lovino glares at the Taiwanese

"Hey! Don't call me flower vase-head girl!" she glared

"Nah… Your hair looks like a flower vase since you were wearing very big flower on your head.." he stuck his tongue out

"Nuu!" she pouts and she hugs Xiang "He's picking me up!"

"Just ignore him Mei.."

"Are you sure this gonna be okey?" Elizabeta worriedly said

"Don't worry about her.." All of them stared at the Singaporean

"Lee!"

Singapore pushes his glasses and he spoke "Maybe we should stay in our positions Lien and Chao.." he stared at the Vietnamese and The Thai

"~ana Don't worry… We will support her when she beat them up.."

"Maria will teach them a lesson~" Lien winks to them

**_Let's come closer to the Conversation of Maria and the African students:_**

"You must stop this at once…" Maria said "Oh… Your name is Congo, Kenya, Botswana, Cabinda, and Zimbabwe." She points at their I.D

"So what!?" Congo exclaimed

"Who the heck are you anyways!?" Kenya glares to her

"I am Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. I represents the Philippines.."

"H-Hey Congo! T-That's the girl! That's the girl who became the chairman of the ASEAN council! This means we must beat her up since she was with that Singaporean!" Botswana nervously said

"Hah! So… You are the one with Singapore's friends eh!" Cabinda smirks to her

"Hahahahah! You are unlucky sweet chicks! You have wrong guys to fight with!" Zimbabwe said seductively

"Nope… Im not wrong to fight you guys.." Maria smirks to them

All of them gasps and Congo said "What do you mean!" he was already tempered to Maria. He wants to beat her up

Maria just sighs and she said "You see, I don't want to cause an unnecessary disturbances.. So get lost before you get hurt…" she narrowed her eyes "If you do, I'll let all of you go… You don't to deliberately ask for pain, do you?"

Congo was already tempered and he shouts "Don't screw with us!" he starts the engine of the motorcycle and he shouts to his companions "Guys! Attack her!" he shouts and they will go to attack Maria with their motorcycles

"Oh no! Maria!" Elizabeta shouts

"Dios Mio! This is no good!"

"You Mango bitch get out of there and run!"

Maria deeply inhaled and she exhaled and she dodges them. Maria tugs Congo's shirt and she pulls his shirt and she bam her to the ground.

"ARGH!" Congo yelps as he cried in pain

Maria stares to the other companions of Congo who were going to attack her and she quickly kicks the weak part of the motorcycle and she kicks their stomach and she punches them in their face so that they will get unconscious.

"What k-kind o-of c-country i-is s-she?" Congo weakly stares at the Filipina in front of him

"S-She w-was t-totally a b-beast.." Zimbabwe slowly stares to Maria until he fell unconcious

All of them were already down and she sighs "Wala rin naman kayong binatbat eh.." she narrowed her eyes

"M-Mein G-Gott… T-That w-was…" Ludwig jaw dropped on what he saw awhile back

"Amazing…" Feliciano added

Kiku's eyes widen and he sighs "I guess, they were right… The Filipinos were tougher than I thought.." he smiles as he closes his eyes

"Next time, if you going to distracted the peaceful atmosphere of the academy.. You already kick out in this academy.." she sighs and suddenly...

"I will kill you!" Maria glance to her back and it was Congo who was trying to attack her. But Singapore quickly runs towards Maria and he kicks Congo. "Don't you dare hurt her.."

"L-Lee?"

Singapore looks at the Filipina in a worried look "Next time, you should be careful."

"A-Ah... I-Im s-sorry..." she lowered her head and she saw Vietnam, Thailand, Cambodia, Brunei and Laos runs towards to them.

"Are you okey Maria?" Lien checks Maria's body if there are scratches, wounds or bruises.

Maria sweat dropped and she said "Im fine.. Don't worry about me.."

Brunei shivers a little as he gets the unconscious nations "They were lucky that you just make them unconscious.." he laughs

Cambodia said "Eh! So… Those kicks and punches were.."

"Those kicks and punches were not so strong.." Singapore pushes her eyeglasses

"I think that… You should explain to them on what happens Maria ~ana.." Chao chuckles as he points at the European students and the others.

"We will take care of them Maria.." Laos said

Maria sweat dropped and she sighs "Yes.. I know…" she runs towards them and when she finally to Elizabeta and the others, unfortunately, this happens…

"M-Mi H-Hija! W-What is the meaning of that!? Tell to me! Tell to me!" Antonio cries as he hugs Maria so tight

"P-Papa… P-Please s-stop it.. I-I can't breathe.." she squeaks

"Oi Mango bitch… Is that true that you are the chairman of ASEAN council?"

All of them were keep on asking if she was the Chairman.. A very big vein popped on Maria's head and she exclaimed "Yes… I am the chairman…" she sighs "I-Im sorry everyone a-and especially to you Papa.." she bows

Antonio was angry and he said "How many times I have to tell to you that don't expose your strength too much!" he said it aloud

"O-Oi t-t-tomato bastard.." Lovino worriedly said

"H-Hey… Espagne.. Don't shout to your daughter like that.." Francis taps Antonio's shoulder

"I should shout her because she didn't tell to me that she was the chairman of that stupid council!" Antonio exclaimed "Listen to me Maria! You must stop these nonsense okey!?" he shouts to Maria

"Aiyahh! But you shouldn't shout at her like that! She is your daughter!" Yao said to the Spaniard

Gilbert exclaimed "Hey Tonio! I know that I have no experience to be a father but for me, it is right to scold your daughter or shout at your daughter like that but… I think you are over-reacted…"

Antonio gasps and he moves closer to Maria "I-Im sorry Mi Hija.. I-I just don't want to see you in that position…"

Maria glance at the green once "But Papa… It is for the sake of the academy.. And see? Im fine! So don't worry about me.." she smiles

"B-But.."

"Oi… Tomato bastard.." Lovino taps Antonio's shoulder "Mi Sorella is already grown up… So don't worry about her…"

Antonio just sighs and he faces away from Maria "..."

"Papa..."

**XxXx**

The afternoon class was already held. But the problem is, the Asian class has no teacher. Their Math teacher was absent because she was pregnant. When a certain class has no teacher, which means…

"YES! THERE'S NO TEACHER! ~DAZE!" The Korean exclaimed as he plays his PSP

"Oh yeah! Thailand! Let's play poker!" Macau exclaimed

"Im sorry ~ana… But it's against the rules…" Thailand gives him an apologetic smile

"Oh no! My friend Kasem Chao was infected by Oldy Yao!" Macau announces to the class and Yao smacks his head "What are you talking about ~aru!"

Thailand just sweat dropped and he continues to play his baby elephant and Lien sits beside him "Oh~! Lien-chan! ~ana" he smiles to the Vietnamese

Lien blushes and she said "U-Umm… I think im not ready to tell Maria about our relationship…"

"Huh? Why?"

"You see… I seems that she was quite upset today.." she said as she stared at Maria who just staring on the window

"I think that… something happens to her when she talks to the others ~ana.."

"I wonder what is it.."

Maria was staring on the window. She still remembers on what her father said to her.

_"How many times I have to tell to you that don't expose your strength too much!"_

Maria curled her lips and she said to her mind _'What is the meaning on what papa said to me?' _she sighs and she said "Don't expose my strength too much huh.." she stares on her hand "Anong ibig sabihin nun?"

"Maria-san!" someone pokes her cheeks and she jump out. She saw Kiku who smiling to her

"O-Oh… Kiku…"

"Are you okey?"

"Ah.. Yes.. Im okey.." she lied

Kiku narrowed her eyes and he said "Don't lie… I know your moves…"

Maria sweat dropped and she thought _'I guess that I can't escape in his observable eyes..' _she sighs and she answers "Yes.. Yes… Im not okey.."

"You still remember on what Antonio-san said to you?"

Her eyes soften and she shrugged a bit "Y-Yes… I don't know what is the meaning of what he says to me awhile back…"

Kiku just sighs and he stares to her brown eyes "Maybe he just want to protect you.."

"Protect me from whom?"

Kiku smiles "To the people who tries to hurt you.."

Maria blushes and she smiles back "I see then..." she giggles**  
**

**XxXxX**

The afternoon class is already finish. Maria immediately goes out to the Asian Class and suddenly, someone calls her name. "Maria-san!"

Maria glances to her back and she saw Kiku "Oh! Kiku... What's wrong?"

"Do want that i'll walk you to your dorm.." he smiles

"Oh! Okey~!"

Maria and Kiku walks together in the covered walk. Maria was wondering why Kiku was always comforting her. "Oh yeah... Kiku? Im curious... Why are you comforting me?"

Kiku glance to her and he said "I promise to you that I'll comfort you right?"

"Huh? Promise?"

"You really forget it?"

"U-Umm..."

"In the past, We were sitting on the bench under the sakura tree... I promise to you that i will comfort you.."

Maria's eyes widen. She cannot believe that she forgot that thing "O-Oh yeah..."

"But... I break that promise.."

"N-No! It wasn't! About the World War II is not belong okey! You are just following to your boss's orders!" she exclaimed

"...But"

"No buts... It's not your fault.." she smiles

"Maria-san.."

******_To be Continued…_**  


* * *

**_Huehuehue~ I know it's kinda short but the next chapter will be long~! And to those who watch Clannad there! Some episodes in Clannad will be here too~!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

**_Mother of mangoes... OAO_**

**_Im sorry! I didn't update the chapter last sunday! Im kinda busy in my school and there's so many assignments to accomplish *sighs*_**

**_I guess that i will re-schedule the updating of chapters of this fanfic:_**

**_I will update the new chapter of this fanfic will be next next week~! *slaps maiself*_**

**_Anyways, I do not own Hetalia!_**

**_I own The ASEAN OC's here and Especially Piri-chan!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mixed feelings**

**Next Day…**

Maria was on the ASEAN room. She was excuse on the Asian class in the whole day because of she was assign to sign and scan all of the records of the students in the academy and also the student's school rule records. Maria scratches her neck in irritation and she slammed the table "Ugh! What's with Arthur!? I can't believe that he gives me all of the records of all students who break the school rules! And even their sport record and their bio-data!" she flips all of the papers and she was very irritated when she remembered Arthur's words:

_"Maria, I want you to finish his all in one day and don't worry, you'll excuse in the whole day in the Asian Class.."_

Maria sighed as she fixed all of the documents, as England had asked her to. "It's done...now all I have to do is send this and my documents to Arthur tomorrow and oh yeah!" she punches on the air "Im finally free!" she whimpered

"Oi, Piri!" Aya and Lien voice boomed from behind her making her squeal in surprise, and knocking over her documents and spilling them all over the floor.

"Gyaahh! Aya! Lien! Stop scaring me like that, oh geez, look what you've done!" she angrily took the documents from the floor, with some help from Louie and Myo.

"Let we help ya Chairman~" Myo winks to her and he helps Maria to takes all of the documents on the floor while Louie giving the documents to Maria

"Ah… Thank you Myanmar and Laos…" she sweat dropped and she gets the documents on them

Brunei popped out and he said "Maybe you should take a rest for a while Maria.."

Maria raises her eyebrows and she said wryly "What do you mean?"

Lien clears her throat and she muttered "Well, you see sis.. You are very tired because of those stupid documents and stuffs"

Aya nodded "Lien was right sis, and… Look at you!" she stares Maria to head to toe "You look like a zombie! And your hair was frizzy!" she arrange Maria's hair

"Hey!" The Filipina glared to the Malaysian

"Aya was right ~ana.. Maybe you should skip those documents or hide yourself to Arthur and Lee ~ana.." Chao said

Lien raises her eyebrows and she crossed her arms "Eh? Why Lee?" she curiously said to the Thai

"Well.." Chao pushes his eyeglasses and he spokes "Lee was very strict to Maria when it comes in these crappy documents"

**_~`Flashbacks:_**

_The Singaporean opens the door of the room as he brought all of the papers and folders to Maria and he puts it to the table_

_"Maria, this is the last one…" he said as he pushes his glasses_

_Maria perks and she screams "W-What! A-Are you sure I can do this in 1 day!?"_

_"Of course… You are the Chairman, and you're getting used to it when it comes in this kind of situation.."_

_Maria sighs and she continues doing her works. Lee notices that there's something wrong on the documents. He grabs the one paper and he scanned it. He facepalmed as he flicked Maria's fore head._

_"Oww! What was that for!?" she hissed_

_Lee gives the paper to her and he pointed out the blanks "You see this one?" he stared to Maria and she nodded "You didn't put your signature here.."_

_"W-What! But there's no CHAIRMAN'S SIGNATURE BELOW HERE!" Maria puffed her cheeks_

_"Well, even if there's no Chairman's signature below on the blank or not, you should put your signature on it.." he said "What if the principal will scolded you!? You see Maria, if the chairman was scolded by the principal, the members also belong to.." he muttered_

_Maria sighs and bit her lower lip "Hmp! You are shooo! SHTRICT!" Maria pinches the Singaporean's cheeks_

_"H-Hey! I-It's hurts!" He pushes Maria a little as he rubs his cheeks "Don't act like a child. You are the Chairman here, you should act MORE matured.."_

_Maria pouts and she crosses her arms "Hmp! KJ (Kill Joy!)"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Oh nothing! I just said that you're cute when I pissed you~" she winks_

_Singapore blushes and he rolls his eyes "Don't say something like that… It's not funny"_

_Maria sweat dropped "KJ mo talaga!"_

**_~`End Of Flashbacks_**

Maria slammed herself to the table and she groaned "Grahhhh! Please don't remind me about that!" she glares to Chao

"S-Sorry Maria ~ana!"

Brunei muttered "What the hell did Lee do to you!?"

Aya and Lien smirks to the Bruneian "Oh~! The ex-fiancé of Maria was very worried!" they wink

Brunei blushes and he gritted his teeth "Hey! Don't remind me about that day! It's very irritating though!" he sighs and he slowly looks at Maria who just slamming herself on the table

"Well, if you say that so~" Vietnam smiles to him

Brunei and Philippines will get married in the past but they don't love each other and Philippines deny marrying him since she only treated Brunei as her friend. Philippines don't want to marry a guy that she only treated him as a friend and she was against to the FORCE-MARRIEGE.

"Well, I guess that Lee was getting strict on you Maria.." Louie said in a sad tone

"Did someone say my name?" All of them look on their back and it was Singapore. He was carrying many folders and he puts it down on the table "I promise Maria, this is the VERY last one.." he muttered

"H-Hey! You said that 5 times already! Im not believing in you anymore!" Maria pouts and she faces away to the Singaporean

Myo said in a teasing tone "Woah! You heard that Lee!? She will NOT believe you anymore~!" he smirks

A very big vein popped on Lee's head as he smacks Myo's head "Shut up…" he glares to him and he goes back on talking to Maria "Maria, I promise.. This is the last one.."

Maria stares at Lee in a furious look "Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

Maria just sighs and she smiles "Oh okey, I'll finish this all…" she giggles and she continues to put her signature on the documents

Aya whispers to Lien "Hey Lien! You know what? I think that Lee has a little crush to Sissy.." she winks

Lien whispers back "Hmm.. You notice that too?" she muttered "Well… Lee must be careful.. Since sister was the Queen of friend zoning all of the boys.." she giggles

"I know right!" Aya brofist with Lien

"You bet'cha!" Lien brofist back

**~~Singapore's POV~~**

Thank goodness that Maria still believes in me. You're asking me if I love her? Yes. I really love her MORE than a friend. I fell in love with her when the times that she was trying to stop me from suicide. Yes… Im planning to suicide since I can't handle my boss's orders. I know that I am smart or something but it doesn't mean that I will do it all. When the time that im planning to suicide, she runs towards me and she slapped me. She said to me that my life is worthless if im going to suicide. After that, she hugs me and telling that I will not do that again. It feels that, she is the one who can calm me and made me happy…

But I think that she was in love with Kiku. My mortal enemy. I said that he was my mortal enemy because of the war. Even if Kiku already apologize to me, there's still grudge in my heart. I'll never let that happened. I'll make sure that Maria will fall in love with me. Not with Kiku… EVER.

When I already go send the folders to Maria in the ASEAN room, I go out there and take some fresh air in the garden. While im walking in the covered walk, I saw Xiang and Mei were arguing. I wonder what is it so I come closer and listen to them.

"What do you mean you love him!?" Xiang muttered

Mei said "I-I don't know! I feel that im going to fall from him!"

"Listen to me Mei, if you're going to make a two timer here.. We will break our relationship!" Xiang walks away and he lefts Mei alone. Mei just sighs and she sits on the bench

What? Did Mei love someone? Hmm… Maybe she was in love with Kiku.. I notice that she has a deep feeling with Kiku since first year.. I don't know but I just notice this one.

**~~End of Singapore's POV~~**

It's already 5:00 and still, Maria was on the ASEAN room. She didn't go home with Elizabeta and Natalia because of her works. Two more documents and finally, Maria can go home now. Maria place the finish documents in her side and she was already working the two documents.

Maria scans the last documents and she saw Kiku's sport record. "Huh? Is this Kiku's record?" she reads the paper and she smiles "Wow… I can't believe that he was a varsity of the World Academy.." she giggles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FINALLY!" she stretches her arms and she arranges all of the documents on the table. "All done! So tomorrow, I will give this to Arthur!" she gleamed her eyes and she goes out on the room. When she already outside, she saw Kiku waiting besides the door.

"Oh! Kiku!"

Kiku gasps and he glance at the Filipina. "Oh! Maria-san! You already finish your work?"

"Yes! Oh yeah, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot that I am the one who holding the key of ASEAN room?" he smirks

"Oh yeah! So you were here to lock it right?"

"Yes, I can't believe that I wait here in 1 hour.." he sighs

Maria squeaks and she muttered "Eh! If you were waiting here in one hour, you must go inside first! Oh for the goodness sake of the mangoes, you're really a stupid.." she wryly said

Kiku laughs a bit "Ahaha! It's okey! Don't worry about me.." he goes towards the door and he locks it. "Let's go?"

"Huh?"

"I said, let's go and I'll walk with you to your dorm."

Maria smiles "Oh okey!" she giggles as she holds Kiku's hand

Kiku blushes and she holds her hand back. They start walking and still, Kiku was blushing so hard. "M-Maria-san.." he said

"Yes?"

"U-Umm.. Y-You were holding my hand too much.."

Maria blushes and she removes her grip to his hand "O-Oh! I-Im sorry.." she scratches her rosy cheeks and she said "I can't believe that you are a varsity player in basketball!" Maria giggles

Kiku stops walking as he sadly stared at the Filipina "U-Umm... Y-Yeah.."

Maria notice that Kiku stops walking. She glance to him and she muttered "Are you okey Kiku?"

"Ah! Hai Maria-san.. Im okey..." he gave her a small smile

A light bulb appeared on Maria's head and she clasped "Ah! I know! Since you are a varsity player, can we play basketball tomorrow? After the last subject in the afternoon!" she giggles

"U-Umm.. Maria-san?"

"Oh! This is so good! I can play with my best friend and he was a varsity player! Kyaah!" she whimpered

Kiku just sighs and he has no choice to say something to Maria "Okey Maria-san... We will play basketball tomorrow.."

Maria's eyes shimmered "Oh yeah! We will play basketball tomorrow! We will play basketball tomorrow! We will play basketball tomorrow!" she said in childish voice

_'What should i do know? I can't say to her the truth...'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Hmm... What's wrong with Hong Kong & Taiwan? Hmmm? *thinks* and i wonder what is the plan of Singapore so that Philippines will fall in love to him? And wait...**

**I wonder what will Japan tell to Philippines? It seems that he was very worried~**

**Oh yeah! Happy birthday to Philippines! Im making my one-shot fanfiction so stay tuned guys!**

**Im sorry if there's a wrong grammar of it *sweat dropped* Im not a perfect person and i hate perfectionist *frantic mode***

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Im sorry but I can't

_**I will continue my other fanfic on my deviantart account, i don't have time to post it so this is only the fanfiction that i will continue here and my new fanfictions *sweat dropped***_

_**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter 10!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! I own the OC's here!**_

_**Warnings: There is a TaiPan here (Taiwan X Japan) and jealousy scenes or something**_

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ABOUT IT ;A;**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Im sorry but I can't**

Maria and Elizabeta walks together to the covered walk. Maria was very excited to play with Kiku. She was humming a happy tune and she plastered a happy expression on her face. Elizabeta notices that her best friend was very gloomy today. "It seems that you're very happy today.." Elizabeta grins

Maria warmly smiles to her and she giggles "Of course~! I will be with Kiku after the afternoon classes!"

"Oh~! So that means, you two will date!?" Elizabeta squeals

Maria blushes and she said "N-No! W-We'll n-not date!? W-We j-just.. P-Play basketball together.." she pouts

Elizabeta stops squealing when she heard that "O-Oh… Y-You two p-play basketball eh?" she nervously laughs

Maria raises her eyebrows "Huh? What's wrong Elizabeta? It seems that… You're not happy on what I say.."

"N-No! I-Im just shock that's all! This is the first time that Kiku will play basketball on SOMEONE~" she winks

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"You see, Kiku was kinda loner sometimes. He was playing all alone at the back of the academy after the afternoon classes… B-But.. U-Umm.." Elizabeta scratches her neck

"But what?"

Elizabeta whimpered and she grabs Maria's hand "But we must go now! Did we promise that we will be earlier today? So let's go!" she drags Maria

"H-Hey! Y-You skip my question! What do you mean 'But'?" Maria muttered

Elizabeta didn't say anything they just continue walking. Maria just sighs and she thought _'I wonder what it is..'_

Kiku was on the Asian classroom. He was sitting on his sit and reading books. He remembers that he will play basketball with Maria. He gasps and he looks at his own hands. "W-What should I do?" he sighs again and suddenly..

"Kiku~!" the Japanese jumps on his seat and he saw Mei running towards him. Mei hugs Kiku so tight and she giggles "How have you been Kiku?" she smiles

Kiku unexpected that Mei was going to hug him. He pushes Mei away from him and he said "I've been fine Mei… But… I need my personal space" he muttered

Mei gasps a little and she bit his lower lip. "O-Oh im sorry.. I didn't mean to…"

"Ah.. It's okey.. I just need my personal space and…" Kiku glance at the Cantonese who staring at them. Xiang just stared to Kiku and he faces away from him. _'Just as I thought.._' Kiku sighs and goes back on talking to the Taiwanese. "You see Mei, if you're keep on doing something like that just like what you did to me awhile back, Xiang will get jealous.."

Mei shrugs and she said "Umm.. He's not angry after all.." she wryly said

Kiku muttered "We all know that Xiang always have a normal expression but in his side, he was jealous…"

Mei sighs "Okey.. Okey.."

Kiku raises his eyebrows and he said "What's wrong? Did you two argue again?"

The Taiwanese sighs and she muttered "Well… Yeah… We argue again…"

Kiku sighs more. He was not much expert in giving some advices to the lovers but he will try his best to say something to them since Xiang and Mei were Kiku's friends for a long time "I think, you must do a first move first…" he said

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Kiku scratches his head in embarrassment and he said "W-Well, if you want that your relationship with Xiang will stay together. You should fixed this mess.."

Mei pouts and she muttered "U-Umm… I-I should try.." she faces away from him "Anyways! I will get going now… See yah~!" Mei gleamed her eyes as she goes back on her seat.

Kiku will not wonder why the two couples were acting like that. Just like last year, Xiang didn't accept Mei new Boba milk tea since the Cantonese doesn't love the taste of it. Well, that one was just a simple thing.

Kiku just gave it a big sigh. He just continues to read his book. Maria enters on the classroom as she greeted every student in the class. Maria sits to her seat and she smiles at Kiku "Good Morning Kiku" she greeted

"Ah.. Ohayou Guzaimasu Maria-san" Kiku said as he bow his head

Maria giggles and she said "Hey Kiku, Im so excited to play basketball with you" she winks

Kiku sadly stared at the Filipina and he tightens his grip on his book. He must to say something to Maria before it's too late. "Maria-san, I have something to tell to you… It's very important.." he seriously said

Maria gave him a confusing look "What is it?"

"Well.. You see.." Before Kiku will say the problem, Lien calls Maria "Sis! The principal calls us! It's very important!" she said

Maria sighs _'I guess that we were excuse in the class again..' _she thought and she stood up on her seat. "Im sorry Kiku but we have an important meeting to the principal.." she apologetically said

"I-I see…"

Before Maria will leave with the Lien, she reminded Kiku "Oh yeah! Kiku! We still play basketball this afternoon okey? We will meet on the back of the academy. Okey? See you later!" she waves her hand as she and Lien left on the room.

Kiku plopped on his sat and he massage his forehead "What should I do?" he closes his eyes and it seems that the headache was already invading his head.

In the other side, Mei saw this and she knows what they will do this afternoon. She thought _'Kiku… Why you didn't say to Jie-Jie about you?'_

After this one, the bell rings and all of the students were on their proper seats. The teacher came inside on the classroom and they start the lecture. While the teacher was talking in front, Kiku was not in himself. He was still thinking about Maria. He didn't say to her. Wait, what is the real problem anyways? Why Kiku was very worried every time that Maria will say about basketball? Kiku was staring at the windows. The clouds were darkening and it seems that it was about to rain. He didn't notice that the teacher was calling him "Mr. Honda? Mr. Honda.." the Japanese man gasps as he stands up "Y-Yes M-Ma'am?" he said

"What is the meaning of Dy?" The teacher said

_'What? Is today's subject is chemistry?' _he thought and he answers it "It's Dysprosium Ma'am.."

"Very good! Take your seat.." the teacher said and he continued to discuss and he notice that the Southeast Asian student were not there. "By the way, where is the Southeast Asian students?" he said

Mei answered "They have a meeting sir!"

"Oh I see… It seems that they will have a special class on Sunday.." the teacher sighs.

Kiku sighs too and he continues to stare on the window. Young Soo notice that Kiku was not himself today, so he pokes his back "Hey, Kiku!" the Korean said to Kiku

"Hai?" Kiku glances to him

"What's wrong ~daze? You look uncomfortable today.." he worriedly said

"Ah… Im okey Young Soo.. Im just thinking of something.."

A light bulb appeared on Young Soo's head and he smirks "Kiku ~daze! DO you want that I'll claimed your breast ~daze? You will feel better!" he grins as he readies his pervert hands

A very big vein popped on Kiku's head as he smacks Young Soo with his book. "Shut up…" he sighs

**XxXxX**

This day was a boring day for Kiku. You know why? Maria was not present on the class. Maria was the one who makes Kiku smile or laugh. It was already afternoon and there's no class since the teachers will have a meeting with the principal along with the ASEAN officers and the student council president. Kiku walks on the covered walk to the boy's dormitory and suddenly..

"Kiku! Wait it up!" Kiku looks on his back who is the person who calling his name. It was Mei. He waited her to come near on him and when Mei finally catches him, she catches her breath and she smiles to him "Phew! I thought that you'll ignore me.." she weakly smiles to him

"What do you need Mei?" Kiku respectfully said

"You see, I want to walk with you~" she winks

Kiku sighs and he said "Okey… Let's go…" he said and suddenly, Mei clings on Kiku's arm and Kiku just ignore this one. If someone saw that Mei was clinging to him, he will gradually explain to them. He doesn't want that he was the reason why Mei and Xiang were arguing. He must say to Mei that she must stop clinging on him. "Mei… Please, stop clinging on me.." he said in a monotone voice

Mei gasps and she immediately release him. She scratches her cheek "Ah… Sorry…" she giggles

Kiku sighs again and suddenly, it starts to rain. Kiku and Mei glances to the dark sky and he sighs "Geez.. I didn't even know that it was about to rain.." he sighs

Mei giggles "Don't worry Kiku, I have an umbrella here…" she gets her umbrella on her bag and she opens it. "We can share and besides, my umbrella was big…" she winks

"Oh… I see…" Kiku said as he shade with Mei on her umbrella. Mei blushes a little and she said "L-Let's go?" she stares to him and Kiku nodded. While they were walking, Kiku asks Mei "Mei, Is the Meeting of the ASEAN officers were already done?" he said

"Oh yes! Actually, the principal said to them that they will go home now since it's the principal and the teachers' turn to take a meeting..."

"Huh? How did you know?" he said

Mei said "Lien tells to me…"

Kiku just nodded and he asks more "Did you saw Maria-san?"

Mei bit his lower lip and she said "Well… I saw Jie-Jie on the academy… I think she will meet her boyfriend or something~!" she giggles

Kiku suddenly stops walking and he remembers that Maria will wait him there to play basketball. Mei notices that he stops walking. She asks the Japanese man "Kiku? Is there's something wrong?"

Kiku step backward and he said "Just go along on your dorm… I'll just go somewhere.."

"Im coming with yo-."

"No, you don't have to…" he said as he left the Taiwanese under the rain. Mei blink twice and she sighs "Im really confuse… Is Kiku like Jie-Jie?" she tightens her grip on her umbrella

Kiku run as he can and he just ignore that he was soaking wet. He said to his mind _'Is Maria was still there? I hope she's okey…' _he runs more and when he was finally on the back of the academy, he saw a certain Filipina who was on the middle of the basketball court who was holding a ball. She was humming and it seems that the tune was the kindergarten song 'Rain, rain, go away.' Kiku shouts and he runs towards to Maria "Maria-san!" he said as he removes his polo shirt and he covers Maria. Maria gasps and her chocolate eyes meet the black ones.

"Oh… Kiku.." she smiles to him

Kiku scolded Maria "Are you an idiot or what?! It's raining, so you should go to your dorm!"

Maria just ignore Kiku's tone of voice, she just smile and her cheeks were red and she said "But we would have missed each other if you had come when I was gone.."

Kiku said "There's no proof that I'd come, was there!?"

Maria blink twice and she weakly giggles "But you did come.." Kiku's eyes soften and his tempered got lower again. "You see, you always help me. So I wanted to at least be able to play basketball with you.. To return favor.." she smiles as she closes her eyes

"What are we going to do in this rain?" Kiku said calmly

Maria giggles as she readies to pass the ball to Kiku "Then, let me see you take a shot! I want to see it. You see, I always watch basketball competition.. B-But.. I've never seen a shot from a varsity player of basketball up close.." she said as she copies the pose of a basketball player who will take a shoot on the basket.

"You take a position like this and shoot right?" she giggles and she looks at Kiku. Kiku raises his hands in his chest level, which means he was about to take a shoot for Maria. Because of this, Maria smiles wider and she passes the ball to Kiku and he gets the ball. Kiku sadly stares at the ball and he starts dribbling the ball on the wet grounds. After he dribbles the ball, he was going to shoot it.

Maria's eyes glimmered when Kiku was about to shoot. But, Kiku didn't continue to shoot and he let the ball falls in his bare hands. He kneels down on the grounds and he covers his eyes with his left hand. "My right hand doesn't go up.." he said and Maria gasps on it.

I got in a fight with my boss when he tries to hurt my sister Sakura because of her little mistake. It all began when im was 2nd year middle school. When I fight with my boss… and.." he bit his lower lip "My boss attacks me with a metal and it was landed on my right hand… It's really hurts.." he gritted his teeth "My arm won't go any higher than my shoulder.." Maria closes her mouth in shock on what she heard to Kiku "I-I can't play basketball anymore.." he stares at the dark sky and he let the raindrops falls to his face. "That thing was about to tell to you…"

Maria's eyes widen as she steps backward and she shivered "I.. Im sorry.." she keeps on stepping backward. "I-I.."

Kiku notices this and he leans forward "Maria-san!"

Maria holds her chest and she said weakly "I.. Keep… Troubling… you… When we were still young a-and… I-I did.. I-it.. agai-." Maria holds her head and she fell unconscious. Now, she was already lying on the grounds. Kiku's eyes widen on what happens to Maria. He immediately came closer to Maria as he places Maria's head in his lap. "Maria-san! What's wrong!? Maria-san… MARIA-SAN!"

**_To be continued…._**

* * *

**_So... What do you think? I know that you hate this chapter because of the couple! *cries on the corner*_**

**_But don't worry! This'll be end up with PiriHon okey? *teary eyes*_**

**_But please review! ;A;_**


	11. Chapter 11: A Normal Day

_**Don't kill me! *hides on the corner***_

_**I've been busy for my works in school and i want that my grades will be high**_

_**But i can update this Fanfic every one week ;)**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A normal day**

**~~Japan's POV~~**

Before I tell to Maria that I can't play basketball because of my injury, she collapses in front of me. Im was shock and afraid. I don't know what to do, she was blazing hot and her cheeks were red and her tanned skin became pale white. I carried her in a bridal style and I hurriedly go to her dormitory. Before I come in, I ask permission to the mother dorm to let me in on the dorm. Thankfully, she gave me permission.

I can feel Maria-san's body temperature. She was sick. I know her a lot but I didn't know that this'll happen to her. I go to her room and I knocked on the door. The door opens and I saw Elizabeta-san who holding a yaoi manga on her right hand.

"Oh Kiku! What brings you- M-Maria!" Elizabeta said as she holds her mouth in shock

I said "Elizabeta-san! She was sick! Please help me!" i said in a worried tone. Elizabeta quickly nodded and she let me in on the room. I laid Maria-san on Elizabeta's bed since Maria-san was sleeping on the upper bed. Elizabeta gets a bowl of hot water and a clean paste towel while me, I remove her shoes. Elizabeta seats besides me as she squeeze the paste towel that she places on the hot water and she wipes it to Maria's arms and face. When I looking at Maria, I notice that Elizabeta was already sobbing. I ask her about it "Elizabeta? A-Are you okey?"

Elizabeta gasps as she sadly stared at me "I-I just worried about my best friend condition.. I-I don't know what will happen to her.." she bit her lower lip as she continues to wipes Maria-san's body.

"Me too…" I said it solemnly "I think it's my fault.."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of the stupid basketball, she didn't wait me up in the back of the academy.."

"You see Kiku, Maria was a hard-headed girl.. You can't stop her anyways… But…" She dipped the paste towel on the bowl and she squeeze it "She can easily regret a simple thing… Hey… Did you say that you can't play basketball because of.." she stares at my right arm

I said "Hai… I tell to her about it… I think… It's a bad timing that I say to her.."

Elizabeta just smiled and she said "It is right that you said to her than keeping your problem to her…"

"You were right.." I stood up and I go towards the door "I will go now Elizabeta-san.. You can easily wipe her whole body when im wasn't around…"

Elizabeta smirks and she said "Don't deny it! You just want to see her body~!" she winked at me

I blushed "W-What are you talking about!? I-Im not!"

She giggles "Okey, okey I got it…"

I sigh and I'm going to go out on the room but Elizabeta calls me "Hey Kiku!"

"Yes?" I look back

"Don't worry about Maria-chan! I will take care of her and tomorrow, you can see her warm smile that reflecting on your eyes~"

I smiled to her and I said "Arigatou Elizabeta-san…"

**~~End Of Japan's POV~~**

When the Japanese man was left, Elizabeta removes Maria's wet uniform and she put Maria's pajamas. She continues to wipes Maria's whole body and then, she put a cloth with ice on her head. Elizabeta smiles to her "Be okey Maria…"

Elizabeta was about to go in the kitchen to cook soup for Maria (when she was already wake up), her phone rings. She immediately answers her cellphone. It was Gilbert who's on the phone

_'Kesesese! Liz! Wat'cha doin there?'_

Elizabeta said "Oh… Umm… Im take caring of Maria… She was sick.."

_'W-What!' _Gilbert shouts. Because of that, Elizabeta closes her ears and she shouts back "Hey! Don't shout like that Gil!" she muttered

_'O-Oh… Im sorry Liz… But are you serious!? Maria was sick!?'_

"Yes… Actually, Kiku is the one who bring her here in my room.."

_'I must tell to Tonio about this one..'_

"Wait!"

_'What's wrong Liz?'_

"Don't! Don't tell to Antonio about Maria's condition… You know him right? He was over-reacting when it comes to his daughter. I don't want that Antonio will be very worried to her.." Elizabeta explains to him

_'Oh… I see then. Anyways, I will go there and help you to take care of her okey?'_

"Ah no! It's okey! I can handle it all by myself"

_'I see… See you tomorrow Liz. I love you!'_

Elizabeta smiles "I love you too.."

Elizabeta puts her cellphone on the table and she sighs "I hope that, you'll be okey Maria.." she said as she stared at the Filipina who silently sleeping on the cozy bed.

**_Next Day.._**

It was break time and Kiku was walking on the corridor and when he glances at the window, he saw Maria seating alone on the bench. Eating her bread and suddenly, Maria notice that someone was looking at her. She looks up where Kiku was there and she gasps. She lowered her head and she shook it. She gave him a sweet smile to Kiku as she waves her hand to him. Kiku wave back and he look at her in 'Stay there and I will go to talk to you' look

Kiku quickly goes down on the stairs and he runs to the garden. When he was already there, he slowly walk towards Maria and he sat down with her.

Maria looks at him and she said "Im sorry about yesterday and I thought you'll not forgive me since I hurt you…"

Kiku's eyes soften when he stared at the Filipina who holding a mango bread. He said "Im sorry too.. Really.." he was curious about Maria's condition and he asks her "Are you okey now?"

Maria smiles to him "Ah! Yes! I am okey.. Thanks to Elizabeta who take care of me, I easily recover to my fever.."

"You didn't tell to me that you have a weak immune system.." Kiku worriedly said to Maria

Maria was very shocked on what Kiku said to her. She pretends that she was not shock on that. She just sadly smiles on him. "Im sorry for not telling to you… I don't want that you'll be worried to me too…"

There was a silence. They are not looking with each other. Kiku was just tapping his fingers on the bench while Maria was staring to her bread. Maria always thinks all of what happen yesterday. She bit her lower lip and a tear start forming on her chocolate brown eyes. She sobs quietly as her tears drops on her mango bun. Kiku stares to her and Maria spoke up "Im sorry, Now that im relieved.." she wipes her tears on her eyes and she smiles to him "Im such an idiot right?" she giggles

Kiku sighs as he gets Maria's bun on her hands. Kiku gets the part where Maria's tears drop on it and he eats it. Maria gasps on what Kiku did. Who will be shock on that? A person who eats a certain part of the bread that there's a tear on it? He chews it and he swallows it. Kiku said "I think you're might be an idiot but, I don't think there's anything wrong with that.." he gives the mango bun to Maria.

"You think so?" she said

"Since im an idiot too. Im on the same level as you." Kiku muttered

Maria stares again to Kiku and she listens to his thoughts "Far away from those who can handle the world well or can take risky gambles. I bet there's a lot of stress to handle, but if it means crying alone, come get me.." he said

Maria gasps and she gave him a 'What do you mean by that?' look. Kiku blushes a little and he said "U-Umm.. What I mean is, we're best friends right? So.. You can call me when you were about to cry or something.."

"Special best friends.." Maria corrected him

Kiku smiles to her "Yeah right.."

Maria blinks twice and she giggles "Heeheehee~ Okey.. I will call you when I feel like crying.."

Kiku smiles again and Maria continues to eat her bun. They didn't know, Elizabeta and Natalia were stalking the two. The two were on the tree that Maria and Kiku will not see them. Natalia said "Thank goodness that they're okey now.." she sighs

Elizabeta bites a sweat bean bread on Natalia's hand "Well, it's just a simple thing anyways.." she muttered

Natalia jaw dropped because Elizabeta was already eating her snack "Elizabeta! Don't eat my bun!" she said

"Oh! Sorry! I already ate my bun but im still hungry!" Elizabeta said in childish tone

Natalia sweat dropped "Fine… We will buy on the cafeteria okey? But before we go there, I have something to ask to you.." she said it seriously

"What is it?"

"Did you notice that Lien and Mei was not talking to each other?"

"Eh?" The Hungarian thinks deeper and she said "Well, I notice it too…"

"I wonder what is it.."

"I think we must leave them… They are already matured about their cat and dog fight.." Elizabeta crosses her arms

"I can't believe that Lien and Mei were already fighting since the two of them were very close to each other when Lien enrolled in the academy.." Natalia puts her index finger on her lips

"You were right…" Elizabeta sighs

**_In the Cafeteria…_**

"I heard that Maria was sick…" Aya said to her fellow Southeast Asian countries

Lien said as she sips her orange juice "I go to Sister's room last night.. She was being cared by Elizabeta.."

"She was been busy when she enrolled here…" Kim said to Lien

Vince said to them "Well, she can handle it anyways.."

The Burmese smirks at the Bruneian "What the heck did you just said Vince? She can handle it since you're extremely worried to her?" Myo muttered

Vince blushes so hard as he smacks Myo "Shut up!"

Lee pushes his eyeglasses and he said "It's Kiku's fault actually…"

All of them gasp and they stare at the Singaporean. "You're kidding right?" Louie said

"Im not kidding.. I saw them in the basketball field yesterday and it seems that Kiku said something to Maria that makes her collapse under the rain.."

Lien cracks her knuckles and she glares at Lee "Hey listen to me Lee, don't say something like that since you just saw them talking on the basketball field NOT listening to them.." she said "Wait… Why are you there anyways? Are you planning on something to my sister?" she glints her eyes

Lee glared back "Im just worried to the chairman who waiting on the middle of the rain you twit.."

"Are you picking a fight or something?" Vietnam glared again and she was ready to punch the Singaporean but thankfully, Thailand tackles his girlfriend and he said "Lien stop this, It's very embarrassing to the other students here who will saw you two fighting each other since you are belong to the ASEAN council!" he muttered

Lien sighs in defeat and she said to Lee "You NEVER say something like that again.." she gave him a cold stare and she walks out on the table.

"L-Lien!" Aya worriedly said to the Vietnamese

**_Afternoon…_**

Since there's a meeting of the teachers, the students were free to roam around the academy (Except for the Principal's office of course). Maria, Natalia and Elizabeta were going to the Source Material Room. They were going there since they will get some documents and the things that they will need for the Tea Ceremony Club.

"Okey, we will get some of the things on the source material room for the revival of Tea Ceremony club.." Elizabeta chirped

"Revival? Did that club didn't care of the other students?" Maria questioned

"Well, Elizabeta has no time for the club since she was very busy to the Swimming Club.." Natalia crossed her arms to her chest as she closes her eyes

Elizabeta scratches the back of her head "Ahahaha… It's my fault anyways heehee~!" she mutterd

Maria mentally face palmed and she thought _'A typical Elizabeta..' _she sighs

They already arrive on the Source Material Room and Elizabeta opens the door, they saw Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku who getting the old news papers on the cabinets.

"Huh? Why are you guys doing here?" Maria said

"Sorella!~~" Feliciano hugs Maria so tight and he said "We're just taking the old newspapers last year so that we can compare the new design of the new newspapers that we publish!" he said

"Oh…" Maria said as she stared at Kiku "I didn't even know that you're a member of Newspaper club Kiku.." she smirks

"Huh? I thought you already tell to Maria?" Ludwig furiously said to Kiku.

Kiku perks out and he sweat dropped "G-Gomene Germany-san… I-I always forgot it since there's a lot of works to do.."

Maria sweat dropped "Geez… You have a memory gap Kiku.." she said in monotone voice. Natalia nd Elizabeta just giggle about this one

Kiku blushes "I-Im n-not!" he denies

Ludwig pinches the bridge of his nose and he said to the three girls "By the way, why are you here? Do you need something to get here?"

Elizabeta said "Oh yeah! We will get the documents for the revival of the Tea Ceremony club~!"

"~Vee? So that means, you'll not abandon that club ever again?" Feliciano said

Elizabeta sulks on the corner and she said "You keep on repeating 'abandon' thingy.." she said

Maria face palmed and she said "Just forget about this one and.. Wait.." she blink twice "Are you the one who assign here?" she asks the trio

"We're not Maria-san. The student who assigns here was not here so we decided to come in and get the old news papers.." Kiku said to Maria

Maria jumps in shocked and she scolded "W-What!? You didn't even ask permission to that person!?" she gritted her teeth

Natalia taps Maria's shoulder "We didn't ask permission actually…"

Maria sweat dropped and she thought _'What kind of attitude these nations have?' _she came back from reality and she muttered "Oh no way! You must ask permission if you don't want that person will be the one who scolded at you.." she said

"Ah! It's okey!" a female voice spokes up on the back of Maria

All of them stares at the young woman who standing on the door. She was wearing a European uniform. She has a long wavy orange hair and two ribbons were adorning on the side of her hair. Her eyes were blue just like the color of the sea and she has the same skin complexion of Iceland.

_'Wow… She was so beautiful… Is she also a country?' _Maria thought

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**_Hmm.. I wonder who is that girl heehee~_**

**_You want a hint?:_**

**_- An island just near on Iceland, Denmark and Norway (A.K.A. She was close with the Nordics)_**

**_- ***** Island (This is her Island's name) and She represents the Danish autonomous country-island_**

**_And oh yeah! I will belong the LuzViMinda on the other chappie~_**

**_NOTE: She was an OC character xD_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Determination and Hope

**_I can't believe that i finish the chapter 12 today OAO_**

**_You will know now who is the girl!~_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Determination and Hope**

"Ah! It's okey!" A female voice spokes up

All of them stares at the young woman who standing on the door. She was wearing a European uniform. She has a long wavy orange hair and two ribbons were adorning on the side of her hair. Her eyes were blue just like the color of the sea and she has the same skin complexion of Iceland.

_'Wow… She was so beautiful… Is she also a country?' _Maria thought as she stared at the young woman smiling to her.

"~Vee! Sofia!~" The Italian hugs the young woman named 'Sofia'. Sofia smiled and she hugs back. "Mr. Italy, stop hugging me, it's very embarrassing.." she sweat dropped

"It's okey Sofia, he's just like that and we don't have any reactions on what Feli doing to you.." Ludwig said and the others agrees on what the he said

"Oh! I see…" Sofia said as Feliciano releases her from the hug. Sofia glances at the Filipina "So… You're Ms. Philippines?" she ask

"Yes, nice to meet you Sofia.." Maria said as she bows

Sofia blushes in embarrassment "Y-You don't need to bow! It's okey anyways!" she said and a warm smile still plastered on her face

Kiku said to Sofia "Im so sorry if we enter here without your permission.."

Elizabeta apologized to the young brunet "Yeah, we sorry!"

Maria said to her mind _'Now they were apologizing… So weird.." _she face palmed

Sofia said "Ah! It's okey!" she glances at Natalia, Maria and Elizabeta. "Do you need something here?" she asked

"We will get the documents for the Tea Ceremony club" Natalia muttered

Sofia clasped her hands together and she speaks "Oh! That would be great! That club will be popular again and Ms. Hungary will not abandon that club.."

Elizabeta became a stone statue because on what Sofia said about the club. Maria and Natalia sweat dropped while Kiku was taking a picture the Hungarian who became a stone statue.

Sofia blink several times and she said "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Ludwig pats Sofia's head "No… You didn't say something wrong. You're just saying the truth.."

Because of that, Elizabeta recovered from her 'stone statue' mode. She glares at the German "Hey!"

Maria just sighs and she cleared her throat "I think you forgot why are we here Elizabeta.." she said in monotone voice

Elizabeta jaw dropped and she said nervously "Ahahaha.. Yeah right.." she stared at Sofia "Before we get the documents, can you make rose tea for us Sofia?" she grin wider

"Okey! Please have a set and wait" Sofia saluted as she goes to the small kitchen there and she starts making rose tea for everyone

"I really need that though.." Ludwig said

Feliciano gleamed his eyes "~Ve! I really want to taste Sofie's tea again!"

Natalia sighs. She was hot-tempered but she must calm down. If she didn't control her temper, you know what will happens. "Okey, I'm with you for awhile Elizabeta, just make it sure that we will get the documents as soon as possible.."

"Yey!" Elizabeta hugs Natalia so tight while the Belarusian tries to pushes Elizabeta a little because she cannot breathe.

Maria sweat dropped and she face palmed "Why this is happening?" a headache strikes her again and she was already massaging her fore head. Kiku notice it and he said "Don't worry Maria-san, you will not regret staying her for awhile when you taste Sofia-san's tea.." he smiles

Maria stares to him and she gave him a small smile "Oh okey.."

**_~Leh Time Skips!: The Author was eating Mangoes and Maria tries to kill her ( LOL WUT? )_**

The six students were waiting and they were watching Sofia who pouring the sweet-scented rose tea on the tea cup. She finishes pouring the last cup and she places the tea six tea cups in front of them "Enjoy~"

All of them take the cup of tea and they drink it. Maria stares on her cup and she smiles at Sofia "Thank you very much Sofia.."

Sofia smiles back "No problem Ms. Philippines, Im just doing my job as the person-in-charge here.."

Elizabeta squeaks and she licks her lips deliciously "Mmm! It's good!" she giggles

"Im glad to hear that~" Sofia smiles

Natalia smiles a little "The sweetness devouring my whole tongue.. I like it.." she said as she sips the rose tea again

"~Vee! I want more!" Feliciano said as he raises his empty tea cup

"Okey Mr. Italy.." she giggles and she gets the tea cup of Feliciano and she pours the tea on the tea cup.

Ludwig said "It seems that Denmark always taste this nice tea that you always made for him.."

Sofia gives the tea cup of Feliciano and she smiles to Ludwig "Ah… Yes, he really loves my tea.." she giggles

Maria sips the rose tea and she smiles a little. She thought _'Wow… I love it..' _she sips more and she places her tea cup on the table "By the way, what country do you represent? U-Umm.. Im sorry if I ask you like this…" she apologetically smiles to Sofia

Sofia waves her hand and she said "It's okey.." she smiles wider "My name is Sofia Ólavsson, I represents Danish autonomous country-island of Faroe Island.." she bows

A big question mark popped on Maria's head. She didn't hear that country-island before. She is just focusing to a certain country for her Filipino workers who are willing to work to the other country. But she thinks deeper and she remembers that her sibling; Michelle (Luzon) mentioned about Sofia's place when Maria was listing up the major countries that the Filipino workers were working there. She sweat dropped "I-I haven't hear your country-island before but I think that my sister mention it.." she muttered

"Oh! I see then.." she giggles "So this is your first time coming here right?" She winks at Maria

"Yes" Maria blink twice as she examines the whole room. _'This room looks like a little library...'_ she asks Sofia "Sofia? Is this an old library?"

"Ah... This is the second library of the school but the difference is, All of the old tapes, records, and an old year book of the school were all here in this room."

"Oh I see…" Maria nodded as she sips more tea

Ludwig said "I think that you forgot to get the documents.."

Elizabeta perks out and she muttered "Oh my! I forgot about that! Oh Yeah, Sofie? Can you give to us the documents of the Ceremony club?"

Sofia smiled to her "Of course! Just wait here and I will get it now.." she walks towards the drawer and she gets two folders inside the drawer. She closes the drawer and she gives it to Elizabeta. "Here you go Ms. Hungary.."

Elizabeta gets the folder as she scans it. Natalia and Maria take a look of it and Maria said "Wow… I can't believe that last two years, the Tea Ceremony club is the most popular ever…" Maria was very amazed on the record of the club

Natalia sighs "But the problem is-

"Please don't mention it.." Elizabeta burst into tears and the folder was already wet because of her tears.

Ludwig face palmed "Elizabeta… Your already making the folder wet… So stop crying.."

"How should I cry!?" Elizabeta glared to Ludwig "You always mention that it's my fault why the Book and Tea Ceremony Club was… Was… WAHH!" she cries again as she smack herself on the table.

"Uhh… Sorry?" the German sweat dropped

Maria pats Elizabeta's back "Don't worry Elizabeta, if we already publish the Book and Tea Ceremony Club, you can make your pride higher because you will regain your pride as the owner of the club.." she winked

Elizabeta sniffs and she stared at the Filipina tearfully "Uwaahh! Thank Goodness that someone understands me!" she hugs Maria

Maria just sweat dropped and she pat the Hungarian's head. The Axis powers stand up and Kiku said "We will go now, we still have a work to do.."

"~Vee! Sorella! Don't worry! I will visit you everyday Sofie~!"

Sofia laughs a little "Oh! That would be great!"

"Goodbye.." Ludwig said as they go out on the room. Elizabeta whimpered and she panicked "Oh no! We must go now in the club room ASAP!" she stood up and she gets the two folders on the table.

Natalia sighs as she stands up "Now we're already rushing…"

Maria smiles to the orange haired girl "Thank you very much, we will go now.."

"No problem, just visit here if you have time.."

**_Leh Time Skips!: The Badass Trio; Maria, Elizabeta and Natalia running to the corridors towards the club room.._**

The trio arrives on the club room. Maria opens the door and her eyes widen. The club room was many big boxes were stock on the room. The blackboard was covered with webs and dusts. Many crumpled papers and notebooks were scattered on the floor. It seems that there's a typhoon strikes the room. It was totally a mess.

"W-Well… This is our club room.." Elizabeta sighs as she touches the table.

Natalia walks towards the windows and she sighs "I guess it's hard to recruit members here.."

Elizabeta nodded "Yeah… You're right.." she sighs in defeat and the two was already thinking that there's no hope that they can recruit members on the club. Maria gets irritated on what the two female nations acting so. She said loudly "Don't say something like that! We're just starting anyways so this situation is just normal!" she said in a very determine voice

Natalia and Elizabeta stared at the Filipina "W-Well… You see girls, I really want that im was belong to a certain club and you know…" she sits on the chair "I want that I will enjoy my student life here in the academy… I want that I collect many memorable memories here with you guys… So… Don't lost hope and you'll be okey!" she thumbs up as she winks to them

Natalia and Elizabeta blink twice and they smiles "You were right! Losing hope can't help us to establish the club" Elizabeta said

Natalia smirks to Maria "And of course, we will help you to collect those memorable memories that make you smile.."

Maria giggles and she said "Thank you…"

Elizabeta cleared her throat and she gets the cleaning materials to the box she raises the mop "Before we recruit members, we must clean the club room first!" she smiles as she gives the cleaning materials to the two

"Yeah right!" Maria and Natalia said in unison

The trio starts cleaning the room. Maria was removing the dusts on the windows, tables and the blackboard. Natalia was sweeping the floor and she arrange the tables and the chairs and lastly, Elizabeta was separating the things that they can use and they cannot use. She throws the random boxes to the main trash bin on the school (The main trash bin is not really far away from the club room). Maria wipes her sweats on her face with her paste towel as she continues to clean the windows. There was a cabinet on the side of the room. Elizabeta opens it and suddenly, there was two big rats comes out on the cabinet. Elizabeta's face turns blue and she squeals "Kyaaah! R-Rats!" She said as she runs towards Natalia who wiping the table and Elizabeta hugs Natalia and she hides to her back "N-Natalia! H-Help me! T-There's a-a-a b-big r-rats!" she cried

Natalia sweat dropped "Elizabeta, it's just a rat…"

"Nuu! I-I hate it! P-Please go away from me!" the Hungarian muttered as she tightens her hug to the Belarusian

"A-Ack! E-Elizabeta!" Natalia growled a little and she stared at the Filipina "Maria? H-Help m-me?" she muttered and she can't speak so much because Elizabeta already hugging her so tight.

Maria blink twice and she sighs "Okey…" when the two rats runs towards to her front, she easily grabs their tails and Maria raises the two rats to her chest level. Maria walks towards to the two female and she said "Here you go…" she evil grins as the two rats came nearer on Elizabeta's face.

Elizabeta squeals and she made Natalia as her shield "Kyaah! G-Go away!"

Maria burst into laughter "Ahahahahah! I can't believe that you're afraid of these cute creatures!" she giggles as she cooed the rats' head and the two rats were making cute sounds. It seems that they like Maria

"Eep! J-Just throw it away!" Elizabeta gritted her teeth and she was absolutely scared

Maria just sighs and she let the two rats go. "Remember this little one; don't appear to Elizabeta's line of sight okey? If you don't want that she will going to exterminate you.." she winks and the two rats goes away on the room

"Ughh… Thank Goodness…" Elizabeta releases Natalia from the hug

Natalia catches her breath "Thank God… I'm still alive…"

Maria laughs and she said "Well, go back to the work?"

"Yes!" Natalia and Elizabeta said in unison

They clean the whole room and finally! They already done cleaning the whole club room. They take a rest and Maria said "Finally, We're done..." she rested her head to the table

"Yeah right..." Natalia said

Elizabeta was thinking something. She don't know if she was going to tell to Maria about Lien and Mei. She takes a deep breath and she said "Maria... I have something to tell to you.."

"Hm? What is it?"

Elizabeta scratches the back of her head and she said "Y-You see.. Lien and Mei was already fighting each other and they didn't let that you'll find out..."

Maria's eyes widen. _'What? They were fighting each other and i didn't notice it?' _she said to her mind "H-How did you know about that?" she replied

Natalia joins to their conversation "You see Maria, we notice it... We notice that whenever they saw each other, Lien can't stop giving Mei a death glare while Mei... U-Umm..."

"...She just ignore it and she just sadly looking away from Lien.." Elizabeta said

Maria sighs and she pinches the bridge of her nose. She didn't know that the two was already fighting or something. She sighs and she said "Let them be... I will not ask them for awhile... I will judge their actions..."

"You think that it's all about their relationship as a sibling?" Natalia muttered

Maria sighs and she looks at the window "Maybe... Maybe it is..."

**_To Be Continued…._**

* * *

**_Faroe Island is my OC :3_**

**_You can see her appearance on my profile (You will see the link there)_**

_**Wait for the next chapter and...**_

_**REVIEW FOR GOOD HEAVEN'S SAKE ;A;**_


	13. Chapter 13: Arthur's Twin: Alice

**_I'm sorry for not updating this fanfic *bows* School projects were attacking my time again and on the month of July, i will be SUPER busy because of the school activities and stuffs... Anyways, i'm planning to publish my new fanfiction. I'm was waiting for the time that there's no class in one week xD_**

**_Anyways! Enjoy the chapter 13~!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Arthur's twin: Alice **

Maria was walking on the covered walk and she sigh "I'm not a perfect person… " she sighs more and a certain memory flashes on her mind

**_Flashbacks:_**

_This day, Maria and Lee were on the ASEAN room while the other ASEAN members were standing in front of the room. _

_Inside of the room, the angry voice of Maria and Lee were echoing on the room._

_"Maria! I already tell to you that you will be the one who catch those students who skipping on their classes but what did you do?!" Lee slammed the table as he seriously looks at Maria's chocolate brown eyes. "You let them away! You didn't even catch them!"_

_Maria looked at Lee, standing in front of hers, with a shocked astonishment. She said "Listen to me Lee, even if I am the chairman still.. I don't have powers to catch them all and look at it!." she gets the list who cutting classes "They are all 50! 7 vs. 50!? How will we do that!? You see, sometimes.. We can't do all of our jobs. Sometimes we are on the top and sometimes we are down…" she crossed her arms and she curled her lips "I am not a super hero or something to catch those students"_

_"But you are the chairman Maria! And your attitudes, thoughts and your ability must be perfect!" Lee said as he slammed the table_

_This is not good. The words that the Singaporean spit out in his mouth make Maria angry. She stands up to her seat and she yelled "ARE YOU MAKING ME A MARY-SUE YOU IDIOT!?" _

_Lee gasp and he was not looking at Maria's eyes directly "I-I-I.."_

_Maria sighs and she walks towards the Singaporean. She holds his shoulders "Listen to me Lee. Being the Chairman of this council don't need to be perfect person, right attitudes, abilities and stuffs…" she wryly said_

_Lee didn't say a word and he removes Maria's hands onto his shoulders and he left Maria alone in the room._

_"Lee…"_

**_End Of Flashbacks_**

Maria shook her head and she gritted her teeth "I can't believe that Lee was making me a Mary-Sue or something! It irritates me most! Son of a- GAH!" before she will say something, she bumps a random student

Maria and the student were already sitting on the floor. Maria holds her back and she squeaks in pain "Oww… M-My back hurts!"

The student rubs her head and she shouts at Maria "Are you a git!? You are not watching on your way and now what have you've done to me!" the girl with a long blonde hair and her hair was ponytailed. She has emerald eyes just like Arthur; she was wearing a European Uniform and she was also wearing a glasses. She was holding a cup of coffee but unfortunately, the coffee spilled on her uniform.

Maria sweat dropped and she stands up "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! A-And here! Let me help you!" she lend her a hand to the girl but the girl slapped it. The girl stood up and she growled "NO. THANK. YOU." She glared at Maria. She backs away to the Filipina and she leaves Maria alone on the covered walk

Maria shivers a little and many sweats rolling down on her face. "Oh dear.. She was very angry.." she face palmed "Oh mother of sweet mangoes, I'm being an idiot again!"

**XxXx**

Michelle (Seychelles) runs towards the Student Council room. She opens the door and she yelled "Arthur! Your twin sister is-." Before Michelle will say something to Arthur. She sweat dropped. The room was already mess. The tea cups were already broken, the decors were on the floor and the papers were scattered anywhere. She walks in and she said "A-Arthur?" she peak on the corner and she saw Arthur and his twin sister who attacking spells to each other.

"You will never beat me Alice!" Arthur said as he cast more spells

The young woman named Alice said mischievously "Oh no way Mister! I will actually beat you!"

The two of them are casting spell to each other. The scene was just like the Harry Potter series. The Seychellois said to them "The principal is here guys!" she giggles. Seychelles really loves to prank them or plays them. In short, she was a totally a childish nation.

Alice and Arthur stops fighting with their spells and they bows "W-Welcome to the Student Council Room Ms. Principal! We were sorry if the room was very messy and-." The two of them blink twice and they saw Michelle, she was grinning like an idiot. The Seychellois burst into laughter and she rolls down on the floor "Ahahahaha! You two are so funny!"

Arthur sweat dropped "You got us Michelle…"

Alice shoot a ton of dagger glares at Michelle and she shouted "That's not good you git! And anyways!" she crossed her arms "The bloody frog raise you anyways so I know why you were acting like that!" she closes her eyes

Michelle shrieks and she muttered "I-I'm just joking!"

Alice opens her one eyes and she said "No jokes on me you git.."

Michelle burst into tears and she goes out on the room. "I'm sorry!"

**_*the door closes*_**

A very big vein popped on Arthur's head as he glares to his twin sister "Alice! Why the bloody hell did you do that to Michelle!?"

Alice raises her eyebrows and she faces away from him "You said that why did I do that to that Seychellois girl!?" she sighs and she rubs her neck "You see, she irritates me most and I don't like her childish attitude.." she explains

"But it doesn't mean that you should say curse words on her.." Arthur said in a concerned tone. "Umm Well… You can admonish her to not act like a child.. But please if you will try to admonish her, please don't use some unnecessary words…"

Alice puffed her cheeks and she said "Okey.. Okey…" she sighs "By the way, there's some extra European uniforms on the closet?" she asks

Arthur picks up the broken tea cups and he said "Yes there is.. Why did you ask?"

Alice walks towards the closet and she opens it. "You see, while I'm drinking coffee on the covered walk someone bump at me and my coffee spilled up on my uniform!" she gets the extra European uniform on the closet and she angrily shut the closet

Arthur jumps in shock because Alice shut the closet so hard "Hey! Don't slam the closet so hard! And wait.. Who is that person anyways? The one who bump at you?"

Alice removes her European uniform and that makes Arthur blush. He faces away from Alice and he shouted "You git! Don't remove your clothes in front of me!"

Alice raises her eyebrows as she wears the other European uniform "What? We were twins anyways.." she muttered

"I know that we were twins! But you are not a guy like me! You are a girl you twit!"

Alice arranges her neck tie and she combs her hair "Nah… Suit yourself.." she said in monotonous tone "Oh yeah, about the person who bump at me. I don't know her but she was wearing an ASEAN uniform.." she said

Arthur's ear perks up. He throws the broken tea cups on the trash can and he said "An ASEAN uniform eh? Hmm…" he thinks

Alice looks at the British man "Huh? DO you know her?"

"Well I think I know her but there are two females in the ASEAN council.."

Alice sighs "Oh.. I see then.. When I saw her, I will definitely hate her… TO THE BLOODY HELL LAD!" she shouts as she tightens her grip on the comb

Arthur freaks out and he thought to himself that he hopes that Maria is not the person who bumps to his twin sister. His twin sister Alice is just like Arthur. But their difference is, she was not good at talking to the random girls in the academy. She only talks normally to her friends in the campus. She was hard-headed and she has a pride full attitude.

**XxXxXx**

Maria was on the principal's office. The principal gives to her the important documents for the Book and Tea Ceremony club and the principal also give her a performance task. She was going to visit every club on the academy for the preparation of the Sports Fest and the School Festival. Maria goes out on the office and she was carrying the pile of documents. She sighs "So busy busy busy busy day.."

While Maria was walking, she heard Lien and Mei's voice. She suddenly stops and she said to herself "Is that Mei and Lien's voice?"

Maria follows their voice and she found herself in the Arts club room. Maria said "I guess, the two of them were here. I wonder what they are talking about… Maybe I should peek for awhile.." before Maria will peek on the door, someone opens the door and it was Lien. Maria freaks out and unfortunately, the documents on her hands were about to fall, thankfully she holds them tight and she sighs in a relief _'Thank God…'_

The Vietnamese eyes widen "Maria? W-Why are you here?" she asked, trying hard not to look nervous

Maria sweat dropped "A-Ah! You see, I-I'm was in the principal's office awhile back because the principal gave me this.." she shows the documents on her hands "But… I heard you and Mei's voice and it seems that you two were arguing… Is there's something wrong?" she asked Lien

Lien curled her lips and she said "It's nothing to worry about Maria…"

A big question mark popped on Maria's head. She peeks a little on the room "Is Mei was there?" she tries to peek on the room but Lien suddenly shut it.

"She was there Maria but unfortunately, we mustn't disturb her for awhile…" Lien said

Maria sighs and she said "I see then…" Maria fixed the documents again as she continues to walk on the corridor. Lien watches the Filipina leaving. Lien said to herself _'I will_ _never let someone hurt Maria… The two of us were siblings… And…'_ she stared at the door _'I'm going to fight with you Mei as long as you will continue your plan with Alice…'_

Meanwhile, Alice and Arthur were walking on the corridors and suddenly, they saw Kiku and Chao who fixing the bulb on the Asian room. Alice stops walking and she felt that her face was burning up. She was already red as she stares at Kiku _'Oh my… He was so handsome..' _she said to herself.

"Hey Alice!" Arthur's voice boomed on Alice's ears. The British girl jump out and she sweat dropped "Y-Yes Arthur?"

"Are you okey? It seems that you're already day dreaming…" Arthur made a concerned face and he face palmed "What on earth is happening to my twin sister.."

Alice gritted her teeth and she stomps Arthur's feet "Y-You idiot!" she blushes so hard

Arthur yelps and he glares at Alice "Hey! What did you do that for!?"

Before Alice will say something to Arthur, it was interrupted by Kiku's voice. "Konnichiwa Arthur-san and Alice-san.." Alice gasps as she looks on her back. He saw the Japanese man who smiling to them. Behind Kiku, Chao also smiling to them and waving his hand "Hi ~ana"

Alice blushes so hard as she quickly hid behind her twin. Arthur sweat dropped and he flicks Alice's fore head. "What the hell are you hiding on my back?"

Alice pouts as she grips Arthur's arms "Quiet you git! I-I'm too shy to face them!"

Arthur sweat dropped and the two Asian students blink twice "Did we do something wrong Arthur-san?" Kiku nervously said

"No, you two didn't do anything wrong.. She's shy.." Arthur intervened and still he continues to flicked Alice's forehead

"Alice was shy? Since she already knew us ~ana?" Chao sweat dropped. Chao met Alice when they were taking a seminar while Kiku, you see… Arthur introduce his twin when Kiku visits Arthur's house.

Alice puffed her cheeks and she said "You don't care with that you git!" she said to the Thai as she stuck her tongue out again

The Briton flicks her forehead again "Have some manners…" he said it monotonous voice

"Oww! Don't flick my forehead too much! See?" she pokes her forehead and it's already red "It's getting red!" she squeaked and she stomps Arthur's feet again

"Ouch! You little git!" The two of them starts fighting again and the two Asians didn't do anything to stop them.

Kiku glances in his watch and it was already 1:30 pm. "Oh… It's already 1:300 in the afternoon. I should get going in the newspaper club…" he said

"Oh yeah! I will go to India's room help him to take care of his huge elephants ~ana"

"We should be going now Arthur-san, Alice-san.. See you next time.." Kiku formally said to the two. "Let's go now Thailand-san?" he glances at the Thai

"Okey ~ana.." he said as they left. Arthur said to Alice "You should respect the other students Alice.."

Alice faces away and she bluntly said "Well, I'm just saying the truth anyways!"

"But you should keep your stupid attitude like that.."

Alice sighs and she said "Okey.. Okey…"

"We should go now in the student council room.. I bet that Maria was already there.."

Alice giving him an intimidating looks "Who's that Maria?"

"Ah.. Maria was the new transfer student here in the academy and she represents the Republic of The Philippines. She was the Chairman of the ASEAN council"

Maria was surprised by this revelation. "What!? A new transfer student became the chairman of the ASEAN council!? How ashamed! What's with the principal? Is she out of her mind making a transfer student to be the chairman? And how about Lee? Is he approve to the decision of the principal huh Arthur?" she puts her hands on her waist as she raises her eyebrows

"Watch your words Alice! It's the principal's decision and actually, Maria was the real chairman in the ASEAN. NOT Singapore… And of course! Singapore approve it cause he cannot handle the position.. So he give the position to the right person.."

"Whatever you say Arthur…" she muttered as she grabs Arthur's ears "Let's go now you git!"

"Ouch! Stop that!"

**XxXxX**

"The heck! You're the one who bump at me!" A very big vein popped on her head as she emits her angry aura. She shoots a ton of dagger glares to Maria

Maria sweat dropped and she hides her fear to the girl. "I-I didn't meant to! I'm so sorry!"

"No sorry for me you gi- OW!" she shouts in pain and she finally realize that Arthur was holding her hair. "Hey! Arthur! Lemme go you bloody eyebrows!"

Arthur gave her a cracked smile as he pulls her hair "Don't call me like that idiot.. We have just the same eyebrows.." he said "Oh yeah.. I'm sorry Maria about my twin's attitude."

Maria jaw dropped "Eh! She is your twin? I thought that you just use your magic to make an illusion or something!"

Arthur sweat dropped "Well.. Seems legit Maria.."

Alice growled and starts pinching his hand "Let me go you twit!"

Arthur just sighs and releases Alice's hair and Alice gave Maria a death glare "Remember this girl! I really hate you! Over my dead body!" she hissed and she goes out on the student council room.

Arthur plopped on his chair and he apologetically smiles to the Filipina "I'm really sorry.."

Maria smiles to him "Ah! It's okey and besides… I get use to it… Well… All of us have haters…" she giggles

Arthur sighs in a relief and he closes his eyes "You were right

"Oh yeah! Can you sign this one? This is for the Sports Fest.." she gives the paper to Arthur. He reads it and he nodded "Okey.." he gets the pen on the drawer and he signs the paper. "Here you go and by the way Maria, can you go to the magic club tomorrow? I will give you the anti-stress potion so that you can concentrate on your works.."

"Oh! I see then.. Thank you Arthur!"

**_To Be Continued.._  
**

* * *

**_I belong the female counterpart of Arthur. I'm so sorry if i made Alice to hate Maria ;3 And i think you know why Alice was blushing when she saw Kiku xD MEIN GOTT ASAKIKU ;w;_**

Wait for the other chapters and you will know now why was Lien and Mei were arguing and the other problems and exciting moments that you found out on the story

Please review! .


	14. Chapter 14(Extra Chapter): Wrong Potion!

**_I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'm getting busy and i have no time for surfing my internet but don't worry! I will not hang this story_**

**_I hope you'll enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Extra Chapter!) : Wrong Potion!**

A gentleman ran as fast as he could to get to the Student Council room. Tears of sweat rapidly raced down his bright scarlet face. '_Damn it! Wrong potion!'_

As soon as he got there, he slid underneath a nearby table. "Dude! What's up with the rush?" an American exclaimed.

"Don't tell Maria where I am," Arthur whispered.

"DUDE! YOU AND PIRI ARE PLAYING HIDE-N-SEEK!? MARIA WILL TOTALLY SEES YOU UNDER THAT TABLE!" Alfred exclaimed

"You bloody git! Don't shout like that! Maria will hear you!" Arthur glared at the American

Somewhere nearby, a Filipina who wearing long black coat and a black bonnet and she was holding a rattan sticks on her hands perked her ears up when she heard the American's voice. '_Under the table, huh? Really clever Arthur.. REALLY CLEVER..'_ She had a slight smirk smeared on her face. She followed the echo of the American's voice and she found herself on the student's council room. She tightens her grip on her rattan sticks and she said "So.. Arthur was here eh.." she grins wider and..

**_*Slam!*_**

Two doors flew open interrupting the conversation between and Brit and the American. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" Maria shouted and she was already emitting her dark auras.

The two hugs each other and the American said to Arthur "H-Hey! W-Why lil sis was acting l-like t-that!? D-Did y-you do something wrong!?" he asked

Arthur tightens his hug to Alfred and he cried "Apparently, I made a mistake from-." Before Alfred will say _'I made a mistake from the potion that I gave to Maria', _it was interrupted by Maria's yell

"I WILL KILL YOU ARTHUR!" Maria said as she readies her rattan sticks to kill Arthur.

Arthur and Alfred yelled "AHH!"

Before Maria will attack them, the door slammed open and they saw Antonio. Antonio shouted "What is going on here!?" he muttered and he looks at the Filipina "M-Mi Hija!? I-Is that you!?" he was going to approach the Filipina but Maria protested "P-Papa! D-Don't c-come near on me Please lang!" she pleaded

"W-What's wrong Mi Hija?" Antonio walks closer and Maria steps backward.

"What is the problem here?" Ludwig said as he, Feliciano and Kiku enters the room.

Feliciano looks at the Filipina "~Vee? Sorella? Are you okey?" he went closer to her

"D-Don't come near on me Fratello!" she steps backward again

Lovino popped out from nowhere and he walks closer to Maria "Oi! What's wrong with you Mango Bitch!?" he scoffed

A very big vein popped on Maria's head as she get some random things on the table but.. The random thing that Maria gets is… Her big brother Alfred "UGH! I SAID THAT DON'T COME NEAR ON ME!?" she throws Alfred to Lovino

"WAAHH! LIL SIS! WHY DID YOU THROW ME!?" The American was already saying cursed words and..

**_*BAMM!*_**

**(Announcement: A certain young woman name Maria, the Republic of the Philippines who throws the United States of America name Alfred to Lovino, the South Italy.. *shot!*)**

"Y-You M-Mango B-Bitch!" Lovino glared at the Filipina as he pushes the unconscious American to the other side

Kiku said "Maria-san! What's wrong? Why do you want that we will not get near on you?" he slowly walks towards the Filipina

Maria gulped so hard and she shivers a little "I-I s-said d-don't-." she didn't notice that everyone was already there and Yao was standing on her back and suddenly, the Chinese man shouted "AIYA! Is that a snake behind Maria!?" Yao looked behind the girl noticing something swaying behind her.

Mei squeaked "E-Eh! I-Is that a snake!?"

"I think that's the nose of the elephant ~ana" Chao said

Lien sweat dropped "That's not the nose of the elephant Chao.."

Vash popped out from nowhere and he readies his shotgun to shoot the so called snake but thankfully, Lili and Roderich tackled him. Gilbert appears and he was declaring again to everyone that he was so AWESOME while Francis, he was flirting Michelle but thankfully, Aya and Kim knocked him down. Natalia and Elizabeta said in unison "Don't worry Maria! We will kill that snake!" they said as they stomped hard on the 'snake'

A shriek trailed right out of the petite nation and she shouted "Ahh! Ano ba!?" she quickly holds the 'snake' "Don't stomp it Natalia! Elizabeta! This is not a snake! This is my tail!" she said and a tear start forming on her eyes

_'T-t-tail? What the heck!?'_ everyone thought all except the Brit. Maria snatched the bonnet from her head and one big ear perked up followed by the other and she removes her coat also and the long black tail was already waving on Maria's back

All of the boys there (Except Arthur *Of course! He was hiding again under the table* and Alfred *Duh! He was still unconscious*) nose bleeds on what they saw to Maria.

Antonio faces away from Maria and he tries to wipes his blood in his nose and he faces again to his daughter "WHO DID THIS TO YOU, MI HIJA!?" he said and suddenly, a fountain of blood squirt on the Spaniard's nose and he faces away from Maria again. Maria sweat dropped and she shook her head. Her eyes searched under each table and found a shivering gentleman. "It was **HIM!****" she said as **her finger pointed dead right on the Brit

All eyes fell on Arthur who causes him to gulp and sweat even harder. The Brit knew that Maria was very close to the monster ones a.k.a the other nations who have a violent attitudes.

He could see the familiar Spaniard holding his ax high waiting for him to response. Lovino glared to him "You tea-sucking bastard! What the hell did you do to mi sorella you- gah! My nose!" he holds his nose and the blood starts to flow on his nose.

Elizabeta and Natalia was about to kill the Brit but, they already taking a picture on Maria. Kiku wipes his nose with his handkerchief "Don't worry Maria-san, Arthur-san will do his best to take you back to your normal form.." he nosebleeds again as he clicking the button of his camera in abnormal speed

"You are so cute Maria-jiejie~!" Mei gleamed her eyes as she continues to picture at Maria

"Umm.. Maria can you do the Moe-Moe Kyuun of Mio from K-On?" Lien requested at the Filipina

Maria glared "NO I'LL NOT DO IT AND PLEASE! STOP TAKING ME A PICTURE!" she faces at Arthur with a killer looked "AR~THUR…." he sung his name in a scary tone

"It w-was a-a m-m-mistake!" the Brit stammered over his words. I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"HE TURNED ME INTO HALF-CAT!" Maria screamed with anger

Antonio walks closer to his daughter and he said "What's happened why you became a cat Mi Hija?"

"You see Papa…" Maria starts telling to them what's happened to her why she became a half cat.

**_~Flashbacks:_**

_Maria gets the folder on her table and she goes out in the ASEAN room. While she was walking, she remembers that Arthur was going to give her an anti-stress potion. 'Well, it's not bad if I will take a shot on Arthur's so called 'Anti-stress potion'. If that potion is an aphrodisiac, I will kill him..' she marked her words and she goes to the Magic club._

_When Maria was already on the Magic Club, she deeply catches her breath and she opens the door. When she opens the door, she saw_ _the potions room was filled with what else but potions, bottles were stacked in shelves, in the middle of the room there was a table, and on that table is what you would normally see in a chemistry set, flasks, burners, etc. She saw also Lukas (Norway), Vlandmir (Romania), and Arthur who saying some magical words and she thinks that they were summoning something. Maria sweat dropped and she cleared her throat "U-Umm.. E-Excuse me?" she muttered and the three looked at the Filipina_

_"Ah! Maria, I thought that you'll not come here.." The British man approach her_

_"Nah.. I really want that my stress will be gone that's all.." Maria smiled as she continue talking to him "So.. Where's the potion?" she raises her eyebrows_

_Arthur burst into laughter "Don't be so husky Maria.." and Maria sweat dropped. "Before I'll give you the potion, gentlemen, this is Maria. She is the new transfer student of the academy and she was the Chairman of the ASEAN council.." as Arthur introduced her to the two men._

_"My name is Lukas and I represent Norway" said the man with the stoic appearance. _

_"And I'm Romania" said the man with red eyes. _

_"Romania? Isn't that were Count Dracula was born?" Maria asked_

_"Yes, and my fangs represent Transylvania" as he pointed to his teeth_

_"That is so cool!" Yes Maria is a big fan of the vampires and stuffs but the problem is, she was afraid of ghost and poltergeist._

_"Can you see magical creatures like us?" Norway asked bluntly._

_Maria shivers a little and she nervously said "A-Apparently, yes. I do see magical creatures b-but.. I-I'm kinda afraid of them since I have a traumatic past on them.."_

_"Oh.. I see then.." he sighed_

_"Oh yeah, Maria. This is the potion.." Arthur gives the small vial to Maria. Maria gets it as she stares on the vial on her hand "So.. This is the anti-stress potion eh?" she narrowed her eyes "Is this potion is not an aphrodisiac? If this is an aphrodisiac, you know now what will happen to you Arthur Kirkland.." she starts emitting her dark auras_

_"A-Ah! N-No! T-That's not an aphrodisiac anyways! Making and aphrodisiac potion here in the academy is prohibited." Arthur explains_

_Maria sops emitting her dark aura and she smiles "Oh I see!" she giggles_

_Lukas notices that the vial that Maria's holding is not the anti-stress potion. The Norwegian taps Arthur's shoulder "U-Umm.. Arthur? Are you sure that potion is the anti-stress potion?" he asked "Umm You see, the anti-stress potion is in green in color, not the yellow one…"_

_"Of course it is! How should- what the!" Arthur jaw dropped when he saw the color of the vial. "My God! Maria wait!" Arthur was going to stop Maria but it was too late. She already drinks it. Romania sighed "This is not good.."_

_Maria blink twice and.._

**_*Poof!*_**

_The three nations cough and Arthur said "Maria! *cough cough* Where are- wait.." he touches something's fluffy and big. "Wait, what's this?" he touches it again and suddenly "~nyaaa!" the smokes starts to disappear and the three nations were very shock on what they saw. The Filipina was already a half cat._

_"She will totally kill you Arthur…" Lukas said to the shivering British man_

_Maria glances to the mirror and she shouts "AHH!"_

**_~End of Flashbacks_**

"Umm.. Everyone? Did you saw my cat?" A sleepy Greek enters on the room while he was rubbing his eyes

Maria gasped and she stares at Hercules. Her eyes sparkles and she starts to groaned like a cat "Nrraawww~!" she runs towards the Greek man as she purred on his feet

Hercules blushes a bit. The others were trying to push the Greek man away from Maria while Antonio was pulling his daughter. He exclaimed as he holds Maria's shoulders

"Mi Hija! Are you okey?"

"Nyaaa~~!" Maria said as she licks her tail

Antonio shivers a little and he tries again to call Maria "Mi Hija!" he called but still "~Nyaa!" Maria purred again and she was already smiling like a cat

"_Dios Mio! _I'm so sorry if I will do this to you Mi Hija! Lord God! I'm so sorry if I'm going to do this to my daughter!" Antonio prays

Elizabeta exclaimed "H-Hey! D-Don't tell to me that-."

**_*Slap!*_**

"Papa! Why did you do that for!? It's hurts!" Maria cries as she holds her sore cheeks

"I-I'm so sorry Mi Hija! You were acting like a cat when you saw Hercules!" Antonio explains

Maria blink twice and she muttered "Oh I see…" she gets her rattan sticks from nowhere and glares at the British man "NOW… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"WAAHH!" Arthur shouts for his life while the others were already hiding on the corner so that they will not belong on the fight.

**_Omake!:_**

"You know Maria, you look better when you were a half cat.." Elizabeta said as she scans the pictures of Maria

Maria starts to heat up and she said in a monotonous voice "Hey, stop mentioning that.. And please stop sending my photos of mine to my siblings? It makes me irritated.."

"But they asks me to send this to them~!" the Hungarian said

"You see, this is the first time that they saw you in that form so… They want to get some copies.." Natalia said and she raises the picture of Maria who was playing a yarn.

Maria's mouth opens "Y-You have that too!?"

"Yes.." she nodded

Maria slammed herself on the nearby table and she said to herself _'Thank Goodness that I go back to my normal form in 2 days and if the effect was forever…' _she shivers as she stares Natalia, Elizabeta, Mei, Lien, Antonio, Kiku and the others were enjoying staring to her picture.

"**CAN YOU STOP STARING MY PICTURE LIKE THAT!?**_"_

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**_I'm going to publish my new story right now.. The very first LEMON fanfiction that i ever made in my entire life ;w;  
So tuned up pips!_**

**_Wait for the next chapter and please review!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Lies and the Truth

**_Hello~! I'm here again! This is the Chapter 15! and i hope you enjoy it!_**

**_There's a scene here contains a mature content but i think it's not a matured content *sweatdropped*_**

**_Enjoy!~_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lies and the Truth**

**~Taiwan's P.O.V~**

While I'm walking in the hallways, someone calls my name. I looked back and I saw Alice who leaning on the wall. She stares at me as she pushes her glasses "Long time no see Mei.." she grins wider

My eyes widen and I walk towards her. I said "Y-Yeah.. L-Long time no see to A-Alice.." I nervously said. I don't know why but her aura makes me shivered. The British girl's eyebrows furrowed and she said to me "What's wrong Ms. Mei? Are you afraid of me?" she leaned closer to me and I step back "U-Umm.. I-I'm n-not Alice…"

Alice sighed and she crossed her arms to her chest "I heard that you and Xiang were already official couples already…"

When Alice said that, I gulp so hard and I hold my chest "Y-Yes! G-Got a problem with that?" I bravely said to her

"Hmmm..? You said that you love Kiku right?" she muttered

"But it's already in the past now and I love Xiang more!" I said it aloud

"But deep inside, you still love Kiku.. And.. You and Xiang's relationship was no more.."

I didn't say a word I just looked away from her. Yes, I am in love with Kiku when we were first year. But, I suddenly realize I really don't love Kiku so much. I just love him as a friend. You see, I'm Alice's best friend and I share my secrets to Alice and when she knows that I love Kiku, she confess to me that she was in love with Kiku too. You know, she said something to me that I cannot forget. She said to me that if Kiku was in love to the other girl, we will break her personality. But that was in the past now! I don't want to hurt someone! A-And I don't know if Kiku was in love with Maria-jiejie or what! I want to escape from Alice's hands! You know, me and Xiang already broke up because of Alice. Xiang and I talk about this case last week. But… Alice said that if I didn't break up with Xiang, she will do something to my friends and my siblings. I follow on what Alice said to me and, there you go, we broke up. I cannot fight her back.. I'm very afraid. I'm not that tough like Lien-jiejie and Maria-jiejie..

"Very well then, see you around. I have something to work to do and if we found out Kiku's crush." Alice giggles a little "You know what to do.." she left

I clenches my knuckles and I close my eyes "W-What should I do now?"

"**_Mei!_**"

**~End of Taiwan's P.O.V~**

**_"Mei!" _**Mei looks on her back and it was Lien. The Vietnamese slap her on the cheeks and she shouted to her "What is the meaning of your conversation between Alice? Are you planning to do badly to Kiku's crush?"

Mei didn't say a word as she rubbing her sore cheeks. Lien was panting and her eyes were full of anger and hatred to the young lady. "So?! You cannot say anything right?!" Lien said in muffled voice.

Mei didn't say anything again. A tear rolled down on her cheeks and she sobbing quietly. Lien's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms "Don't make that annoying expression or what-so-ever." She muttered and still, the Taiwanese continues to cry as she wipes her tears. Lien sighed "Listen to me Mei Xiao, if you continue hanging out with Alice, I will never treat you as my little sister and what if Kiku's crush is Maria? What will you do? You will hurt the person that always takes care of you? Huh?"

"I don't care if Kiku's crush is Maria-jiejie, I just want to make sure that Kiku was with the RIGHT GIRL" Mei said furiously

"You are really bastard, remember this Mei. Love is NOT a toy.. And I will never forgive you on what happens between you and Xiang.. If I were you, I'm really shy on myself; the people surround me and even with Xiang…" she notice that someone who was coming near on them. Lien saw the art's room and she grabs Mei's arm and she forcefully pull her as they entered in the room. Lien said to Mei "Stay here and don't go out.." She opens the door and she spoke "I'm not finish yet.." she closes the door.

Mei falls down on her knees as she covers her face with her hands "Lien… Maria-jiejie.. I-I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry!" she starts crying and she was already sobbing hysterically.

When Lien opens the door, and she saw the Filipina who staring at her as the documents on the Filipina's hands was going to fall, thankfully she holds them tight and she sighs in a relief.

_'O-Oh no… Is she was here for the long time o-or..'_ Lien shook her head and she said "Maria? W-Why are you here?" she asked, trying hard not to look nervous

Maria sweat dropped "A-Ah! You see, I-I'm was in the principal's office awhile back because the principal gave me this.." she shows the documents on her hands "But… I heard you and Mei's voice and it seems that you two were arguing… Is there's something wrong?" she asked Lien

Lien curled her lips and she said "It's nothing to worry about Maria…"

A big question mark popped on Maria's head. She peeks a little on the room "Is Mei was there?" she tries to peek on the room but Lien suddenly shut it.

"She was there Maria but unfortunately, we mustn't disturb her for awhile…" Lien said

Maria sighs and she said "I see then…" Maria fixed the documents again as she continues to walk on the corridor. Lien watches the Filipina leaving. Lien said to herself _'If Kiku's crush is Maria.. Then I will never let someone hurt Maria… The two of us were siblings… And…_' she stared at the door _'I'm going to fight with you Mei as long as you will continue your plan with Alice…'_ she sighed as she enters on the room again.

**XxXx**

"Ms. Vietnam!" Lien freaks out as she her chair back ward. She blink twice and she saw her Math teacher who already staring at her with horror

"Ms. Vietnam, are you listening on the lesson?!" The teacher said

Lien sweat dropped and she notice that the rest of her Asian classmates were already giggling. She pouts a little and she said "I'm so sorry ma'am if I'm not listening to you. I will not do that again.." Lien said as she lowered her head

The teacher sighed and she muttered "Okey, okey.. Just listen to me so that you will have more high grades.." as she starts the discussion again. Lien puts her hand on her cheeks as she leans on it. "I can't forget on what happens between me and Mei.. I say something bad on her… But who cares! I'm just saying the truth!" she explains to herself and she focuses herself to the discussion.

**_After the class.._**

Lien was walking with Chao in the covered walk. The Vietnamese still thinking about her fight with Mei. She was totally annoyed on what the Taiwanese did to Xiang. Lien and Xiang were good friends, she knew that Xiang and Mei were secretly in love with each other but it was broke by the wicked witch and that wicked witch is Alice.

"Ugh… Stupid wicked witch!" Lien groaned

"What's wrong Lien?" Vietnam's boyfriend, Thailand look at her worriedly

Lien gasped and she shook her head "Ah… It's nothing.."

"You can share it to me if you want.." he smiles

Lien sadly smiles on him. Chao was the one who make her smile in her life and of course! He is the one who make Lien to love again since Alfred friendzoned Lien. "You see, I don't like the way that Mei following Alice's orders.. Umm.. Well.." she scratches her cheek

Chao blink twice and he spoke up "Umm.. Lien.. I frankly to say that, I think that Mei was following Alice's orders because if Mei didn't follow her orders, I think Alice will do something bad.. I guess?" he sweatdropped. He thought that it's kinda confusing statement that he said to Lien.

Lien sighed "How sure you are?"

Chao rubs his chin by his hand "Hmmm… In my calculation, it's 95%.."

Lien blinked twice and she smiled "Come on let's go, I will do my assignment now…" as she grabs his hand

Chao blushes a little and he pushes his glasses "A-Ah! Yes.."

**XxXx**

In the ASEAN room, Maria was arranging the documents of the clubs in the academy, the telephone rings and that makes Maria to freak out "Eep!" she squealed and not knowing it was the telephone. She sweat dropped and she answers the phone "H-Hello?"

_"Ate Maria!" _a loud and childish voice boomed on Maria's ears. Maria moves the telephone away on her ear a little and when she was ready to talk to the person in the phone, she replied "W-Who is this and please don't shout on the phone? My eardrums were going to bleed when you shout like that…" she sweat dropped

_"Ah! I'm sorry Ate! And yeah! This is Luzon! Your sibling~!" _

Maria's eyes widen when the person on the phone said that it was her sister Luzon "L-Luzon? How are you? And why you call me here?"

_"I'm fine Ate and oh yeah! I will tell to you the great news! You know Ate, I, Visayas and Mindanao was going to study there! In your academy!"_

"E-Eh!? I-Is that true!?" Maria said in disbelief tone

_"Yep yep yep! You heard it right and oh yeah! We will arrive there in the academy tomorrow so get ready you guys!" _she said in teasingly tone

"Yeah Yeah I got it… Okey… See you tomorrow then.." she hang the telephone and when she faces on her back, she saw Lee. He was staring at her so strange.

"L-Lee?" Maria said it nervously.

Lee grabbed a hold of her wrist tight. He roughly pushed her into the alleyway and up against the wall. He was staring at her lustfully as Maria started struggling

Maria gasped and she felt that Lee's grip was getting tighter and tighter. Maria holds Lee's hands as she removing his hands on her right wrist "A-Ah.. L-Lee! L-Let m-me go.." she said but unfortunately, she can't remove his hands in her wrist since he was very strong

"No… I will never let you go.." Lee said it lustfully as he pinned Maria more in the wall. Maria struggles more and she said "L-Lee! Let go!"

Lee tries to stop Maria from struggling "No use of fighting, you're all mine Maria, I don't want that you will fall in love with Kiku." he whispered into her ear, planting light kisses along her neck. Maria moans a little and she pushes Lee away from her and she exclaimed "L-Lee s-stop! Please!" she punches Lee's stomach as she slaps his cheeks.

Maria pants a little and she said "Are you out of your mind Lee!?" she shouted as she looked at the Singaporean who rubbing his sore cheeks. "Why did you do that for!? Why!?" she added

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MARIA!" Lee said it aloud. Maria's eyes widen on what Lee confess to her. What? He was going to do that so that he can express his love to Maria? Maria didn't look at Lee's serious eyes, she holds her hands together and she said "If you love me, why do you do that to me?" she said in a lowered voice

"So that, you're all mine…"

"Lee! What are you talking about!?" Maria angrily said "It's not all of the things that you want will come to you and please… Don't ever do that again.. And.." she looks down on the floor "I just treat you as a friend… I-I'm sorry.." she apologetically said to him.

Lee didn't say a word and he left her alone in the room. Maria stares at the door sadly and she falls to her knees and she catches her breath a little "Why did he do that? He can confess his love on me in a right way but…" she saw bruises on her wrist as she rubs them. "He do this to me and forcing me to be one with him forever.." she closes her eyes and suddenly, the door swung open and she saw the Japanese man who looking at her in a worried look

"Huh? Kiku? Why are you here?" she asked as Kiku approaches her. He kneels down as he holds her wrist "Are you hurt?" he worriedly said

"Ah.. Yes I'm okey.. Wait… Did you saw anything?"

Kiku avoided making an eye contact to her. He said "I just hear your voice through the newspaper club.."

"Oh… I see.."

"Did Lee-san do something wrong with you?"

"Ah… Don't worry about me… I'm okey… Don't worr-." Before Maria will say 'Don't worry', Kiku hugs her tight.

Maria blushes a little and she said "K-Kiku.."

"I'm very worried to you… Please don't lie on me…" he said it solemnly

"Kiku…" Maria smiles and she hugs him back.

* * *

_**What do you think?  
I know it's suck ;w; and wait for the chapter 3 of my new fanfic: The Daily Life of The Pearl Of The Orient Sea and of course! Wait for the chapter 16 of this fanfic!**_

Please review!~~


	16. Chapter 16: The LuzViMinda

_**I'm so sorry if i didn't update the chapter 16 early! I'm really sorry! *apologize like Ukraine* I'm preparing for my photojournalism on August 20 and also with my 2nd Quarterly exam ;w;  
Don't worry! The school gave us 1 week vacation so.. I can update my new fanfictions and chapters! .**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (But it depends on you)**_

_**NOTE: This chapter is the LuzViMinda's part**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The LuzViMinda**

**_In the Airport…_**

Three young teenagers go out on the lobby as they get their bags. A young girl with a short wavy black hair and two small pearls adorning on her hair spoke up "Wow… So this is England eh?" she breathe the fresh air and she giggles "It's very cool actually heehee~" her golden eyes sparkled

"Hey Michelle, are you sure that you can handle the cold?" a young boy with auburn hair and brownish eyes muttered "I can easily see your Goosebumps here.." he pointed out

The young girl named Michelle scowled "Ugh! You don't care with it Juan!" she puffed her cheeks

The young boy named Juan smirked at Michelle "D'aww… You're acting like that again~" he said as he cooed her cheeks

"Ugh! Knock it off Idiot!" she glares at Juan

"Can you please stop creating some distractions here in the airport huh Ate? Kuya?" the young boy (younger than Juan) with a very dark hair and dark-honey brown colored eyes pushes the two away from each other "We must find Ate Indonesia's house here…" he sighed

Michelle blushes a bit and she said "W-Well… You're Kuya started so…"

"Nuh-uh! Hey… Listen to me Haji, your Ate started it so come with me anyways?" Juan winked at the boy named Haji. Haji narrowed his eyes as he snatches small grenades (Tiny as beads) on his pocket as he warned them "Don't say something like that if you don't want that I'll put these small grenades on your mouth…"

Michelle and Juan sweat dropped as they shook their heads in denial "Ahaha! S-Sorry Haji!" Juan said

"But wait… Did the guards didn't notice that you're carrying grenades!?" Michelle said it a loud

The boy named Haji blink twice and he stated "This is not a grenade Ate, this is a candy shapes like a grenade and when you chew it, there's a popping sound that creates inside of your mouth.." he popped the candies on his mouth and a popping sound was heard on Haji's mouth

Michelle sweat dropped "Ohh.. I thought those grenades were real…"

Juan added "Well… Haji will be tortured by Ate Maria if he brings grenades in the academy.."

Haji rolled his eyes as he chews the candies on his mouth. "Can we go now in Ate Indonesia's place? So that we can go in the academy.."

Michelle said as she glance on her wrist watch "Umm.. Are you sure that Ate Nesia is still awake this time.. Ermm.. Well.. It's 2:30 am in the morning.." she showed her wrist watch to them

Haji said "Nahh… I don't care what time it is… I want to sleep again in Ate's house so.. Let's go.."

"B-But…" Michelle scratches the back of her head. She didn't know if she was going to agree on Haji's decision

"Don't worry Mich~! When we already in Ate Nesia's house, I'm sure that she was going to open the door~" Juan patted Michelle's back.

Michelle sighed again "Geez… Suit yourself.."

**XxXxX**

The LuzViMinda were already outside on the airport and they call the taxi as they put their luggage on the back of the taxi. After that, immediately go inside on the taxi. Michelle snatches a small paper on her pocket as she gives it to the driver; that paper is the address where Indonesia was currently living on. When the driver already reads the paper, he starts the engine. While the taxi will take the three in Indonesia's house, the three of them have different impressions in England and of course, the academy that they will study.

**~`Luzon's P.O.V`~**

Hello there! I am Michelle Flor De La Cruz, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Luzon. I'm 16 years old of course! And you know what? I'm really excited to study in the World Academy! I wonder what will be our life there. We decide to study here in England because we want that we can study on a certain school that Ate Maria was there. Frankly, I cannot focus on my studies when Ate Maria already transfers in the World academy. Well, I asked Mr. Boss if he wants that we'll study in the world academy, and when I asked that, of course! Mr. Boss approved. Juan doesn't want to study in the World academy but I convince him! Thanks to Haji! Huehue~! The climate here in England was very different to ours. It's very cold than I thought! *clears my throat*

Today, we are going to Ate Indonesia's house. Ate Maria said that Ate Indonesia and the Dutch man were getting married when Ate Maria became a senior student. Hmmm.. Well, they look cute together and yeah! I'm really excited to see the other nations! Especially Papa Spain! Ooh! I'm TOTALLY excited to go to the academy!

**~`End of Luzon's P.O.V`~**

Michelle slowly blinks her eyes a little and she seems to be sleepy. She stretches her arms and she yawns. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that she already punch Juan's face. "Aray! Michelle naman!" Juan glared to the Filipina while he was rubbing his cheeks

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!" Michelle sweat dropped

Haji stared to the two and he sighed. He continues to listens music on his Ipod.

**~`Visayas' P.O.V`~**

Ughh… My sister really wants to punch me.. Geez.. *sighed* Oh yeah.. My name is Juan Enrique Dela Cruz, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Visayas and I'm already 16 years old like Michelle. Well, I don't want to study here in England since I hate the climate. Well, Michelle just convinces me to come with her and study in the Hetalia Academy and I cannot believe that Haji wants to study here also! My God.. My one and only pal and little brother Haji already influenced by Michie. Nah.. It's okey, Ate Maria also studying in that academy and I heard also that Papa was studying there. What? Papa was still studying in his old age!? *ahem ahem* I think he was studying more for the sake of his nation. Hmm.. I wonder if Ate Nesia and Kuya Netherlands already make a baby..

**_*a random person smacks Juan's head*_**

Ouch! *rubs his head* Geez.. I didn't say the exact word! *sighed*

I'm kinda nervous about the students there. I heard that most of the students there were scary and bullies. I didn't say that I'm really scared to them. I'm just scared that the students there will bully my siblings. I'm over-protected brother/sibling so don't blame me if I stab you with my bolo if you are bullying or hurting my beloved siblings

**~`End of Visayas' P.O.V`~**

"Hey Haji, do you have candies there?" Juan said to Haji

Haji removes his earphones and he said "What?"

Juan sweat dropped and he said it again "I said, do you have any candies"

"You'll vomit again?"

"Hey.. Don't say something like that and give me some candies if you don't want that I'll vomit on your face.." Juan evilly smiled to Haji

Haji sighed. He gets the candies on his pocket as he gives it to Juan "Here.."

"Thanks!" Juan chirped happily as he popped one candy on his mouth "Want some sis?" he raises his one eyebrow as he lend one peppermint candy to Michelle.

"Oh! Thankies!" Michelle eats the candy and she starts sleeping again

"Hey Mich, don't sleep here.."

"You don't care with it Juan!" Michelle frowned as she throws the candy wrapper to Juan's face

"Hey!"

Haji plugs his ears with his earphones and he sighs _'Ate and Kuya didn't change at all..'_. Haji puts his hand on his chin while watching the moon on the dark-blue sky.

**~`Mindanao's P.O.V`~**

These two were not listening to me. How many times I have to tell to them that bring candies every time we will go somewhere! Ugh.. They always vomits when there's no candy on their mouth.. *sighed* and also, they always fight in just simple things..

*clears my throat*

By the way, my name is Haji. The representation of Island of the Philippines: Mindanao. Well, I know that you're wondering why I didn't use the last name 'Dela Cruz'. You see, I have a problem with Ate Michelle and Kuya Juan. Because of the issues that I'm going to separate to them. I want to be alone.. That's all I want. But thanks to Ate Maria, I and Ate and Kuya were okey now. But still, I will **NEVER **use that last name.. *sighs*

Anyways, I want to study in the World academy also because they said that it will help me to improve my skills and stuffs.. Umm… Well.. I'm kinda shy and cold to the other people. I think that academy will help me.. I guess so.. *sweat dropped*

**~`End of Mindanao's P.O.V`~**

The taxi stops on the front of a European styled house. The driver looks at the three siblings as he stated "Ma'am, Sir. We were here now.."

Michelle wakes up as she wipes her drool on her mouth "All ready argghhnn.." she yawned

"Well yeah..." Juan smacks Michelle so that she was fully wake up

"Owww…" Michelle rubs her head where Juan smacks it

Haji scratches the back of his head as he gives $5 to the driver. "Let's go now.. I want to see Ate Nesia.." he said it monotonously.

Juan and Michelle blink twice as Haji goes out to the taxi cab and he gets their luggage at the back of the taxi.

"Ugh… Next time, don't smack me like that Juan.." Michelle rolled her eyes as she opens the taxi's door and she goes out and help Haji to gets their luggage

Juan chuckled a bit as he does the same. When they already get their luggage, the taxi's engine starts as the taxi left the trio on the big apartment.

The trio glances at the house. Their curious eyes sparkled because of the beautiful style of the house.

Michelle shook her head as she punches the air "Okey! Let's get going!" she grins

Juan and Haji look each other and they said in unison "Hey… Don't tell to us that we're the one will carry your luggage"

Michelle grins wider and she stuck her tongue out "Yes of course! So beat it!" she says it playfully

The two frowned as they carry their luggage while Michelle was pushing the doorbell

**_*Ring~~! Ring~~!*_**

**_=No Response=_**

**_*Ring~~! Ring~~! RIIINNGG~~!*_**

"Coming right there!" a female voice echoed inside the house.

Michelle gasped and she sweat dropped "I think I push the door bell too much.."

"Well.. Not much.." Juan stated

"Ate Nesia will never get angry to us…" Haji said

Before Michelle will reply, the door opens as they look at the familiar figure. They saw a young brunet who wearing yellow blouse with green apron and black leggings. She has a deep chestnut eyes and black hair. Her hair was ponytailed and her smile was very cute.

"Ate Nesia!" they said it in unison. They were very happy to see the one of their siblings

"Oh! Michelle! Juan! Haji! Thank goodness you're safe! I thought that you'll get lost in this place!" Indonesia hugs them so tight.

"A-Ate! S-So t-tight!" Michelle's eyes bugled

Juan was already dying because of Indonesia's death grip and his soul was already coming out on his mouth while Haji was trying to escape from the hug.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Indonesia releases them as she giggles a little

The trio catches their breath and thankfully, Juan was still alive. "Oh my God… Thank goodness that my soul didn't leave my body.." Juan holds his chest as he deeply inhaled and exhaled

"Me either…" Michelle and Haji muttered

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just happy that I'm going to see you again!" Indonesia sweat dropped

There's a loud footsteps coming inside the house and a loud and strong voice said "Nesia, are the LuzViMinda were already there?" Indonesia look at her back and the trio hides on Indonesia's back as they looked at the person who calls Indonesia's name

"Oh yes!" The Indonesian clasped her hand happily

Michelle shook her head and she said it aloud "Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. Ate? Don't tell to me that… That guy is…"

They saw a man with a short, vertical scar on the right side of his forehead; somewhat short, spiky dirty blond or light brown hair with sideburns, his eyes were green. His hair is styled and naturally appears limp. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"Netherlands!?" They said in unison

The tall man narrowed his eyes as he stated "What's wrong?"

The LuzViMinda felt that there's a cold air passes through on their back when they saw Netherland's scary-looking eyes on them. Indonesia will go to fix this kind of situation and she cleared her throat "Aheem! Netherlands? Don't scare the kids please?" she smiles sweetly

Netherlands' cheeks turns red and he intervened "I-I'm sorry.."

Indonesia smiled wider and she clasped her hand happily "Oh! That's good to hear!" Again, Netherlands blushes again and tries to hide his reddish cheeks onto them. But unfortunately, Michelle notice it and she wears her very INNOCENT cute grin "Hmmm~ No wonder Mr. Netherlands has a soft spot to Ate Nesia~" she giggles

Netherlands' ears perks out and he was going to throw tons of death glare on the Filipina but he cannot, since Indonesia was there and looking at him in 'Please-don't-stare-at-them-like-that' look.

Netherlands scratches the back of his head and he said "I'll… Carry your luggage then.." he walks towards them as he carries the trios luggage's.

"Aww… Netherlands! You're real gentlemen!" Indonesia adored her husband and that makes him blush. Netherlands carries the luggage to the trio's room. "Come in!" Indonesia welcomed them and the LuzViMinda enters the house.

"Oh yeah! Ate? Do you have uniforms?" Michelle asked

"Of course! Since you are the representation of three islands of Philippines, I sew also Asian uniform for you"

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW HOW TO SEW ATE!?" Juan asked Indonesia loudly

Michelle punches Juan's stomach and she growled "Of course she does!"

"Hey! Don't punch me like that!" Juan glared at Michelle

"So what?" Michelle smirks and again, they start fighting again

Indonesia sweat dropped "Hey.. Hey stop that. You should change your clothes and sleep for awhile.." the Indonesian glances at the wall clock and it's 4:00 in the morning. "And then, I will wake you up when it's already 8:00"

"Okey Ate!" they said in unison

**_To be Continued.._**

* * *

_**Trans: "Aray! Michelle naman"- 'Ouch! Michelle!'**_

_**Yepp. Haji is loner while Michelle and Juan were cats and dogs *sweat dropped***_

_**Anyways! Wait for the next chapter!**_

_**and**_

_**All of the OCs here are mine! Especially the version of the LuzViMinda (Luzon *Michelle*, Visayas *Juan*, and Mindanao *Haji*) and Philippines~**_

_**Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17: The First Day Of class Pt 1

**_Sorry for being HIATUS! I'm busy because of school_**

**_So... Here it is!_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The First Day of Class (Part 1)**

**_7:00 in the morning.._**

This day was the day that the LuzViMinda will go to the World Academy. They wake up in exact time that Indonesia tells to them; they go to the bathroom and take a shower. But the first one who goes to the bathroom is no other than Michelle. The two guys were waiting in front of the bathroom while the Filipina was happily humming inside the bathroom

"Aurrghh… Why Michelle was the first one!? She was too slow to take a shower!" Juan angrily said as he lean on the wall.

Haji yawns and he replied "Kuya, wag ka ngang mag-salita ng ganyan? Tapos na okey? Si Ate Michelle na ung naunang naligo.."

"Ughhh…" Juan rolled his eyes and he slammed himself on the wall.

Downstairs, Indonesia was preparing their breakfast while Netherlands was drinking coffee while watching television.

Netherlands glances at her wife who cooking breakfast "Are those three teens were already taking a bath?"

Indonesia responds as she pours the egg on the frying pan "Yes they are. But I think those three were too slow ESPECIALLY Michelle.." she muttered while she sprinkled salt to the egg.

Netherlands sighs "This is not good… If they keep that attitude, they will be always late in class…"

"Don't worry; they'll not keep that kind of attitude anyways…" Indonesia removes the egg from the frying pan and she puts the fried egg on the plate. Indonesia wipes her hands on her apron "Netherlands? Can you help me prepare the plates and the utensils?"

Netherlands smiled "Of course."

We go back on the trio again. Finally! Michelle finish taking a bath and Juan shouted to her "You're so slow!" he glared at the Filipina who wearing a bath robe

Michelle rolled her eyes "Well… I'm already done… You don't want to take a bath or what?" she raises her eyebrows

"Of course I want to take a bath!" he muttered

"Ummm… You know… Haji was already on the bathroom.." Michelle sweat dropped

"WHAT!?" Juan glances on the place where Haji was standing but he's already gone. Michelle and Juan stared on the bathroom and it's already close and they hear that the shower was already open and the water starts flowing on the bath tub.

"HEY! HAJI! LET'S TAKE A BATH TOGETHER! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Juan whimpered and he quickly opens the door and he closes it.

_'Kuya! What are you doing here!?' _

_'I want to take a bath now so don't ask okey!?'_

_'O-Okey b-but- GAH! Kuya! Don't touch that place!'_

_'What? Am I touching it?'_

_'Ugh! Kuya!'_

Michelle nosebleeds a little and she shouted "Good luck to your yaoi scene there! YOLO!" she grins wider.

The two shouted _'Ugh! Knock it off! Michelle/Ate!'_

Michelle goes to her room as she wipes her whole body and also her hair. She gets her uniform on the closet and she wears it. She wears her black shoes also as she looks herself on the mirror. She blinked twice and her face turns to blue "The skirt was very short…"

Yepp. Michelle didn't want to wear short skirt also (Remember the time that Maria wears the uniform and she didn't like the short skirt). She don't want that her legs will be expose with everybody because she don't want that the boys will be staring at her and trying to harass her. Well, she has weird expectations. She gets her comb on the drawer and he combs her hair. She puts down her comb as she puts her pearl hairclip. She looks at the mirror and her appearance was really acceptable.

"Okey! Ready to go!" When Michelle was going to go out to her room, she saw her brothers enter on her room…. **NAKED**

The personification of Luzon blushes so hard and she grabs random things to throw to the two "**YOU GODDAMN PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROOM!**" (a/n: Well, Michelle has a VERY polite mouth) she throws all of the things on the room and…

**"GAAAHHH!"**

***BAM! BOOGSH!***

Indonesia and Netherlands gasps when they heard loud noise coming from Michelle's room.

"W-What's g-going on?" Indonesia worriedly said

"I don't know.."

**= Leh time skips!: The injured personification of Visayas and Mindanao =**

"Ouch… My cheeks…" Juan groaned while he was gently touching an ice to his bruises

"Michelle, why did you do that for? That's not good…" Indonesia scolded Michelle as she puts some alcohol on Haji's wounds on his face.

"Ouch.. Ate… It hurts" Haji said but his face was emotionless.

Michelle humped "Hmp! They entered on my room and not only that Ate.." she gambles two toasted bread with butter and she muttered " THEY ENTERED ON MY ROOM NAKED! DID YOU HEAR THAT ATE? N-A-K-E-D! NAKED!"

Indonesia sweat dropped "Ahahaha… Yes.. Yes.. I hear it Mich.. I hear it.."

Juan pouts "Well.. It's just an accident.."

"Oh really? Oh geez.. I hate liars' okey?" Michelle rolled her eyes

"What the-."

"Michelle, I know that Juan and Haji were boys but it doesn't mean that they're pervert.. They are gentleman.." Indonesia said

"I agree with Indonesia.." Netherlands nodded

Michelle raises her shoulders and she said "I don't know what to say…"

"Here… All done.." Indonesia put some bandages on Haji's cheeks and also with Juan's. "You must eat your breakfast and go to your new school~" she smiled

"Okey…" Juan and Haji sighed as they glared on Michelle. While Michelle, well.. She was cracking her knuckles to tortured the two

"Michelle, call Maria that you three will go in the academy.." Indonesia said

**= Leh Time Skips!: Angry! Luzon passing through =**

**~Meanwhile in the Academy…**

"By the way, Maria? Can you get the flyers that I made over there?" Elizabeta pointed at the box near on the door.

"Oh.. Okey.." Maria stands up and she gets the flyers on the box. She reads the flyer:

**"The Revival of Tea Ceremony Club"** she puts her index finger to her lips. While she was examining the flyer, a big dango family design catches her attention. She blinks twice "Huh? Big Dango Family?" she stated

Elizabeta looks at the Filipina who was examining the flyer "So… What do you think? It's cute right?" she squint her eyes and the Filipina nodded in agreement

Maria removes her index finger to her lips and she said "Of course! Well it's my favorite though" she giggles

Elizabeta smiles to her "I'm glad you like it. By the way, are your siblings was already here in the academy?" she asked

Maria looks at Elizabeta "They're not here yet. Ate Indonesia called me this morning and she said that my siblings will be little late since the Michelle did something _Horrible _to the two.." she sighs

"Oh.. I see then" Elizabeta sweat dropped "Wait.. The girl's name is Michelle? Like… Wow! Did you meet Seychelles here in the academy?"

"Umm… No... Not yet.. But I hear her name before.." Maria intervened

"Well, Seychelles has a long, dark brown hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. Heehee~ She's also a tropical country you know~" The Hungarian explained

"Hmmm…" Maria puts her index finger on her chin and she said "I guess I saw her.. And I think she was the one who tries to stop Franceis and Arthur's fight in the cafeteria.."

"You're correct girl!" Elizabeta winks to her

"Umm.. What is the connection between Seychelles to my sibling?"

"You see, Seychelles real name is Michelle Mancham and your sibling's name is?"

"…Michelle Flor De la Cruz.." Maria blink twice and I'm sure that she still don't get Elizabeta's point

"See!? They have the same name!"

"Ohhh… Now I get it…" Maria scratches the back of her neck

"Ehh! You didn't get my point Maria!?"

"I guess I've got Papa's cluelessness.."

"It sure it does.." Elizabeta sweatdropped

"Let's put this flyer to the bulletin board" Maria said as she raises the flyers

"O-Okey!"

**_In the Library…_**

Lili was reading a book on the corner of the long table. Her eyes were seriously focused on the text that she was reading on the book. Her cheeks were pinkish and she was already biting her lower lip. No wonder, she was reading a Romance novel. She blushes a little "I wonder if… I found my true love…" she whispers

"HEY LILI!"

"Eeep!" she squeals as she looks at the person who makes her heart to explode

"H-Hey! I-It's just me!"

Lili blinks twice and she saw a young woman with somewhat-unruly, bushy dark brown hair that reached about her mid-back. She has two small, pointed ahoges that meet at the very top of her head and From one of these two ahoges is a lighter brown streak that travels down one piece of her hair

"O-Oh.. It was you Dafina.." Lili she holds her chest

"Oh yes! Heehee~" The young woman named Dafina, the Representation of Macedonia winks to her. "Wait… Are you reading romance novel **AGAIN**?" she raises her eyebrows as she sat down with her friend

Lili nodded and Dafina giggles again "Hey Lili! Are you sure that you just want to read these romance novels.." Dafina arrange the five romance novel on the table "..Or you're reading these novels because you want to have a night and shining armor?" she smirks

Lili's face turns crimson red and she said "N-No! I-I-I!"

"Look… I'm your best friend! I know you're attitudes and stuffs.. And I can easily read you through your eyes.."

"Maybe you're right Dafina.."

Dafina blinks twice and she pats Lili's back "Aww… Lili! Don't be so dramatic! Don't worry! I'll search a perfect boy for you!"

Lili puffed her cheeks "Hey!"

"I'm just joking!"

**_Outside in the academy:_**

"Wow… This is the academy!? WOW!" Michelle eyes shimmered as she looks at the appearance of the academy

"Huehuehue~ You're right Mich!" Juan embraces his sister while looking at the academy

"Y-YOU MORON!" Michelle kicks Juan's his precious jewel "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"OWW! M-Michelle! W-Why did you kick m-my.. UGH!"

"Ughh.. Let's go inside and get our I.D and stuffs that we need in the academy.." Haji rolled his eyes and he was really irritated to his siblings

"O-Okey…"

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**I have another OC!**

**The Republic of Macedonia! and her true name is Dafina Ivanovska. She's from Yugoslavia like Bulgaria and the others!**


	18. Author's NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

_**For the anonymous reviewers, please watch your words...  
Whoever you are, please... Stop saying some unnecessary words.. **_

_**I think you hate me because of grammars... and this story contains many OC's**_

_**If you don't like my story, if you don't like my OC's..**_

_**STOP CRITICIZE OTHER WORKS -_-**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Alphine Red Rose

_**Hello! Sorry for the late update! So here's the Chapter 18! .**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Alphine Red Rose**

The Trio enters on the academy's entrance. Just like Maria, the Trio greets every teachers and staffs that they met on the hallway.

"You know guys, this academy was very huge and I'm kinda nervous to the students here.. W-What i-if t-they'll bully m-me? O-Or.." Michelle shivers a little as she bit her lower lip

"You know Mich, don't think negative okey?"

Michelle just sighs while Haji just rolled his eyes because of his siblings' noisiness. While they were walking, Haji saw the principal's office "Hey.. I think that's the principal's office since there's a sign above on the door saying _'Principal's office'_" he said monotonously

"Oh yeah! Principal's office! HERE I COME!" Michelle said childishly as she grabs Haji and Juan's arms "Let's go!" she squeaks and she pulls them

When they're already in the principal's office's front door, Michelle said "I wonder what's inside.." she puts her index finger on her lip.

Because on what Michelle said, he wacked the Filipina "Of course the Principal you idiot. What should it be? A sea monster?"

Michelle pouts a little "Nuuu.. Meanie!" she slaps Juan on the cheeks

"OWW! _Nakailan ka na ah!_" Juan gave her a creepy glare but Michelle ignores his glare. She just humped at him.

Haji facepalmed and he muttered "Can you stop your annoying romance? Let's go in and get those stupid things that we need in this stupid academy and go in our stupid class!"

**_(A/N: Sometimes, Mindanao use the word 'stupid' when he's annoyed or angry ^_^)_**

Juan and Michelle pouts while Haji ignore them and he turns the door knob and they enters the room

"Excuse me?" Michelle shyly said while Juan closes the door and Haji, well.. As usual. He's quiet on the corner. "Oh.. So you're Maria's siblings?" a familiar voice echoed on the room and suddenly, a young man with a dirty blonde hair and he has an emerald eyes and of course! He has VERY thick eyebrows.

The trio examines the young man and when they realize that that guy is the one who trying to kill them by the use of his foods when the trio was still in the young age. They exclaimed "Iggy eyebrows!?"

A very big vein popped on the Brit's head "B-Bloody Hell! Don't call me like that!"

"Ehhh… We already forgot your name eh.. So we call you IGGY EYEBROWS!" Michelle said in a teasing tone

"Why you…" Arthur was about to smack Michelle but it was interrupted by Haji

"Kuya Arthur, where's the principal?" he said

"Oh, she was out. Well, as the student council president, I will be the principal here.." he said it proudly "Did you hear what Haji calls to me? He calls me Kuya!" he exclaimed

Michelle's eyes furrowed "I don't care about that Iggy eyebrows" as she stuck her tongue out

"I agree with Mich.." Juan crossed his arms to his chest and he nodded

"Are you picking some fight?" Arthur gritted his teeth as he snatches his wand on his pocket

"..." Haji sighed as he sat down nearby "Can we get our I.D and umm… The things that we need here?"

"Oh yeah.. Forgot about that one.." Arthur goes to the principal's table and he gets something under the table "Here's your I.D" he puts the three on the table as they claimed it

"I hate my face here.." Michelle groaned when she saw her face on her I.D

"I look handsome here!" Juan said proudly

"I look normal here.." Haji said it monotonously

"Are you nuts Haji? You're not calling yourself HANDSOME!?" Juan said to the younger one

Haji rolled his eyes "Well, I'm not an alien like you two.."

Michelle and Juan gasps as they start to emit their **I'm-going-to-kill-you** aura.

Arthur sweat dropped because of what Haji said to his brother and sister _'Bloody Hell… I'm impressed that he can even say such a thing to his siblings..'_ he sighs as he puts the books and their borrower's card "Okey.. This is your books and your borrower's card.. And please.. Get your things.. U-Ugh.." he sweat dropped. He saw Juan and Michelle were quarrelling each other while Haji, he just enjoy watching them **_(A/N: Every time that Juan and Michelle were fighting each other, Haji just watching them fighting)_**

"EXCUSE ME!" Arthur exclaimed and the three nations looked at him. "You may get your things on this table.."

The LuzViMinda scratches their head as they get their things on the table. Michelle ask "Oh yeah, what is our class?"

"I think it's in European class.." Juan muttered

Michelle glared at Juan "What are you talking about!? We're not in Europe okey! I'm sure that we're in Asian class or Oceana!" she said proudly

Because of that, they start fighting. Haji and Arthur sweat dropped "Umm.. Haji? It is okey that you'll watch them?" Arthur said to the young boy

"…" Haji blink twice as he looked at him "Yes and there's no sense if I'll try o stop them.."

"Well.. You have a point.." Arthur raises his shoulders

"Are we in Micro nation class?" Haji ask

"Oh yes.." Arthur smiled to him "Okey, let's go to the Micro nation class and start your new journey here.."

_'Deep words Kuya Arthur..' _Haji sighed and he nodded.

"Hey hey hey! You two! We will go to your class so stop fighting!" Arthur angrily said as he pinches their cheeks

"Heey! It'sh hurtsh yoo shtupid Iggy Browsh!" Michelle muttered

"Yeah! Shtop that!" Juan added

**XxXxX**

They both reached the room, Arthur knocked on the door, and the teacher came out.

"Ma'am, this are the new three students and the will be joining the Micro Nation Class" he said as he handed the papers which has The LuzViMinda's student documents.

"Alright, Wait there for a moment as I announce it in class" the teacher said as he walked right back in the room.

"See you later Iggy Brows!" Michelle laughs

"H-Hey! Stop calling me in that stupid nickname!" He sighed "Well anyways, good luck" he left

"Everybody, listen up, you have a new classmates and the will be joining us from now on" the teacher said as he welcomed the new student. "Please introduce yourselves"

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Juan said

"I-I'm nervous!" Michelle gulps

"…" Haji said

"New students! Horaay!" Peter happily said

"Shh! Shut up Pete!" Emily muttered

The LuzViMinda slowly walks to the room and they faces to them. Michelle first introduces herself. _'Okey.. I can do this!' _he deeply inhale and exhales "Hello everyone, we are your new classmates and by the way. I am Michelle Flor De La Cruz, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Luzon. Nice to meet you all~" she giggles

Ladonia said "She's cute; I'll take her a picture!"

Wy glared at Ladonia "Hey Ladonia! Be mature!"

Ladonia pouts as he hides his camera under his table

"Well, my name is Juan Enrique Dela Cruz, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Visayas. Nice to meet ya~" he smiles

"I am Haji, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Mindanao." He bow his head

"Thank you LuzViMinda, Michelle, you can take that seat next to Ladonia." Michelle walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned.

When Michelle sits on her seat, Ladonia talks to her "Hi Michelle, My name is Ladonia."

Michelle looked at him and she smiled "Nice to meet you Ladonia~"

"Juan, you can take a seat on the vacant seat between Emily and Peter" he walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned and lastly..

"Haji, you can take that seat next to Kugelmugel." Haji nodded as he walked to the sit the teacher had mentioned

As class ended. Everyone wants to talk to the new comers. Michelle was talking with Emily and the others while Juan was saying some pick-up lines to Peter and Molossia. While Haji, he goes out in the room and since the Micro Nation class has only 4 subjects, they don't have class in the afternoon.

While Haji was walking, he saw his big sister Maria with the two European girls who posting some flyers on the bulletin board. He said "Ate?"

When he said that, it seems that Maria hears it and she glance at Haji. Her eyes widen and a warm smile plastered on her face. "Kapatid!" she runs towards to him and she glomps at Haji.

"A-Ate! S-Stop h-hugging me! Everyone was looking at us!" Haji blushes a bit and he was trying to escape on Maria's hug

"Are they ignorant? Is their first time that they saw two siblings were hugging each other? Ugh! They're so judgemental!" Maria said and still hugging Haji.

Haji just sighs and he said "Okey.. Okey.. I can't breathe…" he muttered

"Oh! Is that so?" Maria stops hugging Haji and she helps Haji to get up. "So, how's the first day?"

Haji sighs again "Well-."

"Hey! Maria! Is that your little brother?" Maria and Haji looks at the young woman with a long brown hair that are wavy on the ends the color of her hair is light brown and her eyes were forest green in color. She was wearing a European uniform.

Maria happily nodded "Yepp he is~ And.. Haji?" the Filipina looked at Haji in Introduce-yourself-to-her look.

Haji rolled his eyes and he cleared his throat "My name is Haji, The representation of Island of the Philippines: Mindanao." He bowed his head

"My name is Elizabeta Hedevary, I represents the country of Hungary, Nice to meet you~!" she giggles

Haji wryly smiles and suddenly "Oh, you're Maria's brother? By the way, My name is Natalia Arlovskaya, I represents the country of Belarus."

Haji just nodded and he looks back at Maria "Oh yeah.. As I was saying Ate, it's kinda boring…" he sighs

Elizabeta asks "From what class are you?"

"Micro Nation class.."

"Oh.. So that's why.."

"Oh yeah… I must go now. I want to be familiar the places here.. Well.. See ya.." Haji wave his hand as he continues to walk

"Goodbye!" Maria waves her hand and Natalia said

"You know Maria, Haji has a cold personality.."

Elizabeta smirks "Look who's talking.."

"Hey!"

"Umm. You see, Haji has an argument with my boss and he wants to become an independent with us… But…" Maria looked down on the floor as she continues "I stop him… And… I'm glad that… He listens to me…"

"Oh… Sorry Maria.."

"Sorry about what?"

"Umm…" Natalia and Elizabeta look each other

"Ah.. It's okey.."

**In the Garden:**

Haji was sitting on the bench and enjoying the beauty of nature. The garden was filled with exotic flowers and many non-flowering trees and flowering trees were there. "I like the garden here… So refreshing.." he hummed as he close his eyes. Suddenly, there's something landed on his nose. _'Huh? What's this? It smells like.. Wait… This scent… Is this a flower? I smell this flower before… Umm… Huh? An Alphine Red Rose?' _he opens his eyes and he saw a blue ribbon on the top of his nose

"Huh? A blue ribbon?" he gets the blue ribbon at the top of his nose and he stares on it.

"U-Uhh… Excuse me?" Haji looked up and he saw a young girl with a blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut and she was wearing a European uniform.

"Haji raises his eyebrows "Is this yours?" he handed the blue ribbon to her and the young girl immediately gets it.

"U-Umm.. _D-Danke.._" the young girl said

"Huh?"

"O-Oh! I-I mean… Thank you in German.."

Haji nodded and he said "So, you're in European class?"

"Yes" the young girl puts the blue ribbon on her right side of her head "What's your name?"

"Haji.. The representation of the Island of Philippines: Mindanao. How about you?"

"I am Lili Zwingli, I represents the country of Liechtenstein.."

_'Leche… What?' _Haji scratches his head. Thinking some weird names to the girl.

"U-Uhmm.. You can call me Lili if you want.." she said it politely

"Ah.. Okey then… Lili.." Haji said his name as he goes back on relaxing.

Lili blinks twice as she sits down beside him. Haji opens his one eye and he said "Do you have no class today?" he asked

Lili stared to him "The students of the European class, Oceania, Asian, and the other classes were busy preparing their club activities for the sports fest."

"Ahh.. I see then.." he said "Are you not going to your club?"

"U-Uhh.." Lili sadly looks on her hands "I didn't join any clubs here.."

"I see…" he said _'She seems to be weak but I see on her eyes that she's trying her best to be stronger..'_ Haji stood up as he said to Lili "Do you want to come with me?"

Lili gave him a questioned look "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to come with me and roam all over the campus?" Haji said

A pleasant smile plastered on Lili's face "Yes! I would love to!" she giggles

"W-What?" he blushes

"I said.. I would love to come with you"

"Oh.. I see then.. Come on.."

Since it's the preparation of the Sports fest, most of the club opens their stalls. They look every stall and it seems that they were enjoying. While they were walking, they saw a Crepe stall. Haji turn his head to Lili and he saw Lili who drooling.

"Do you want that?" Haji points to the stall

"A-Ah! N-No! U-Umm.." Lili bit her lower lip and she don't know what to say

Haji just sigh and he said "Come on.. Let's go.." he holds Lili's hand that makes her blush

They go to the Crepe stall. "What's your order Sir?" a young girl with an elbow length, light brown hair that is usually contained into two braids. She has grey-green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a European uniform and she was also wearing a pink apron.

Lili gasps as she hides on Haji's back "H-Hedvika?" she shivers

The young girl named Hedvika raises her eyebrows "Huh? Lili? Is that you? Heehee~ You're so cute as always.." she winked at her

Lili stops shivering and she said "U-Uhh.."

Haji said "My order is Mango crepe with chocolate ice cream." He looked at Lili "How about you?"

"I want Apricot crepe with vanilla ice cream.."

"Okey, Mango crepe with chocolate ice cream and Apricot crepe with vanilla ice cream.." she opens the glass container that the different flavors of crepes were arrange so perfectly "Here's your order!" she handed the two crepes

"Thank you.." Haji gives the Apricot crepe to Lili and he said "How much?"

"Ah! No! You don't need to pay! And besides, you're Lili's boyfriend~" she giggles

Lili blushes so hard while Haji was remaining calm and pretending that he didn't hear anything "Hedvika! W-We're not!"

Hedvika just giggles "Okey, okey~"

She smiles to him and she said "Let's get going?" Haij nodded as they walk more. The two of them sits down on the bench and start eating their crepes. While they were eating crepes, Haji asks Lili "Did you know that girl?"

"Hedvika? Oh yes. I know her. Her full name is Hedvika Libuše Jelínková, she represents the country of Czech Republic. Well, she took some of my land during the World War 1 and when I'm trying to ask her to give my land back.." she sighs "She refuse and she starts bullying me.."

"I see then.." Haji ate the last bit of his crepe

Lili look at Haji "How about you?"

"Hm?"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing!" Lili blushes and continues to eat her crepe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'This is awkward..' _they thought

Lili stared at Haji and she said "Haji? Do you have any girlfriends?"

Haji coughs and he stared at Lili in priceless expression "W-What kind of question was that?"

Lili sweat dropped "U-Uhh… I can't think any topic that we'll talk about.. So yeah.."

"I don't have…" he immediately said

"O-Oh!" she sweat dropped and she blushes a little "H-How a-about… u-umm.. c-crush?"

Haji blushes a little and he tries to hide his blush "I-I h-have a-a crush.."

Lili perks out and she closes her mouth in shock "Eh! R-Really!?"

"Y-Yes.."

Lili blushes a little _'W-Wait… A-Am I blushing?' _

"Lili? Are you okey?"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes!"

"All of the time, you're always spacing up.." he said

"E-Eh! I-Im just thinking o-of something!" she squeaks

"Like what?"

"U-Umm.. J-Just l-like.. U-Umm.. Y-You don't need to know!" she pouts

"If that's what you said.." he smiles a little

Lili was very shock when she saw Haji to smile _'Wow, he looks good when he was smiling! E-Eh! W-What a-am I saying!'_

"Since you don't have a club, then I know someone that surely help you to have a club.."

"Eh? Really? B-But… I wonder if my brother will-."

"You must follow what you want Lili.. Not you brother's.."

Lili smiled "Okey…"

"What's your national flower?"

"It's Alphine Red Rose.."

"Ahhh… So that's why…"

"Huh? What do you mean Haji?"

"I smell your ribbon and it smells like Alphine Red Rose.."

"O-Oh!" Lili blushes so hard _'A-Am I falling in love? I-If I'm falling in love, I must keep it a secret. Especially to brother..'_

"Lili? About the person that can help you about the club. You can ask my Ate."

"Huh? A-Ate?"

Haji sighs "Big sister in Filipino."

"O-Oh... Ms. Maria? Oh okey! I'm sure that brother will be happy if i'm with Ms. Maria~" Lili giggles

A big question mark appeared on Haji's head "Huh? Who's your brother by the way and my Ate know your brother?"

"His name is Vash Zwingli. He represents the country of Switzerland. You know what? He is the one who gave Swiss cheese to Ms. Maria when Ms. Maria need it for her economy." she intervened

"Oh.. Switzerland eh..." he said "I'm sure that you really adore your brother right?"

Lili happily nodded "Yes! I really adore him so much!"

Haji face palmed "Ughh.. Not here too... Siscon.. Sister complex... Brother complex... Gahhh... I'm really irritated!" he pinches the bridge of his nose

"E-Eh! I-I'm not in love with my brother! I just adore him that's all!"

Haji sighs again "Ahh.. i see..." he stood up and he said "Stay there for awhile.. I'll get something.."

Lili nodded and she plays her hand. After a few minutes, she smell something sweet and elegant scent on her side. When she tilted her head, she saw Haji who holding her national flower? "H-Huh?"

"You know, i really like your national flower.. Just like our national flower, It's very refreshing.. I want you to see you wearing this flower beside on your ribbon." he puts the flower right beside on her ribbon.

She lean backward and she was blushing so hard "..." she covers her mouth with her two hands

"What's wrong?"

Lili shook her head "N-Nothin!"

"Ohh.. I see then.." Haji sits down next to her. "Hey Lili.. Look up.."

Lili looks unto the sky and here green eyes widen "Wow..."

"The cloud formation were awesome right?" Haji said to her and Lili nodded.

_'I feel that.. Me and Haji were...'_

* * *

**_I choose that the LuzViMinda will be on the Micronation class and oh yeah! I know that you already know who will be paired with Haji (Mindanao)_**

**_And another OC appeared! hehee_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
